So Long, So Long
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: Can the group overcome two people's betrayal? Will be LP. Not great at summaries but give this a chance.Completed!
1. Screaming Infidelities

Okay soo this is my first story... it is a leyton story but there will be bumps in the road, big bumps. Things will be different a little different in my story then they are on the show now. Well here it is and like I said this is my first story soo dont be too harsh lol. It might be mostly flashbacks for a while with some of the present thrown in. Italics are flashbacks.

i own nothingg

* * *

Peyton Scott sat in her living room thinking back on her life and how the past seventeen years has been a lie. Well maybe not the past seventeen but at least the past two. She was getting a little ahead of herself though so she thought back to her senior year in high school. The day she new everything would change._June 2006_

_Peyton sat in her bathroom staring at the little piece of plastic that had just changed her future and she wasn't sure it was for the better. There were two weeks till graduation. Two weeks. She knew she couldn't keep this a secret for long; involuntarily it's been a secret for the past two months. Peyton Sawyer was pregnant. Eighteen and pregnant. Eighteen and pregnant and unmarried. This immediately made her think of the father of her unborn child. They had been through a lot since junior year, both together and a part. Even now they've only been together for a few months. In those few months they had been through a heart attack, their first serious fight over an ex-boyfriend and ex-best friends betrayal, which was taped, the return of an obsessed stalker, and now as she left her house to meet him at his mother's café she could only hope that they would get through this together, but they had to. They were Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott, the tortured artist and the tortured athlete, an epic romance._

She smiled as she remembered cursing the smell of chocolate chip cookies when she walked into the café. They had gotten her into that situation into the first place, well that and the fact that they were so caught up in the moment neither of them thought to stop. She also remembered how she had completely chickened out. They had finished up their lunch at the café and she had yet to tell him she was pregnant.

"_You sure you're feeling okay?" Lucas asked as they walked hand in hand to the River court, genuine concern in his voice._

"_Mmhmm, I'm fine", she was still trying to figure out how to tell him._

_She was still so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize that they were already in the middle of the court, she could hear bits and pieces of the conversation Lucas was having, more a less with himself. He was talking about graduation and how he was glad they were going to school together and that he loved her, to Peyton that was her cue._

"_Now or never", she muttered under her breath, "Lucas I have something to say to you and once I do its going to change everything", she said sounding more helpless then she intended. _

"Peyton you can tell me anything", he said sounding scared but so strong at the same time.She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant".

And he just stared at her for what felt like hours but was probably only about a minute.

"Lucas say something please, I know this was completely unexpected and I understand if you can't handle this but I'm keeping it no matter what I just thought I'd let you know and then see if may-", she stopped when she noticed Lucas had dropped to his knees so that his head was near her stomach and then he put both hands on her waist and kissed her belly. She didn't think it was possible but in that moment she fell even more in love with him. But the fact that he still hadn't said anything made her nervous.

"_Lucas…" she let her voice trail off hoping he would fill in how he was feeling or what he was thinking. _

"We're having a baby".

_And that's when she knew they would get through this together too. _

Peyton unconsciously began to twirl her wedding ring. Something she only did when she was nervous or deep in thought. As she looked down at her ring she was brought back to another memory.

_July 1st 2006 _

_The seniors of Tree Hill had only graduated a week before. As everyone stood around in Peyton's house for her graduation party, she thought back to graduation day. Haley and Karen had both gone into labor, though not at the same times. Haley's water had broke right on stage in the middle of her valedictorian speech, much to her dismay. As everyone was in the waiting room eagerly anticipating the newest addition to Tree Hill, Karen began to feel a pain she only felt eighteen years ago. Karen was admitted to the hospital also and although there were a few complications and some nail biting hours both babies were born healthy and the mothers were fine._

_She smiled to herself as she looked at Haley and Nathan with James Lucas Scott in his carriage, both with the look of pure love and adoration in their eyes. James was the exact copy of Nathan dark hair and deep blue eyes. She then let her eyes wander over to Karen who held Kaitlin Marie Scott in her arms; she was the spitting image of Keith. Peyton was broken from her thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped around her slightly bulging belly._

_"That's going to be us in a few months", he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back._

_She turned around in his embrace and smiled brightly at him. Although neither of their parents was thrilled to learn their children were expecting a child, they did come to terms with it. They had even encouraged marriage which Peyton had immediately shot down. She didn't want to feel like she was tying Lucas down, yes they were having a child together and that was a huge commitment, but marriage was something that she knew was forever and yes they were in love now but they were still young and Peyton was still afraid of taking that type of step and not having it work out. If they were still in love in four or five years they could get married then._

_"Let's go for a walk", he requested._

_"Lucas, I can't just leave my own graduation party", she said slightly teasing him._

_"I'm sure nobody will mind", he said with a smirk as he placed his hand on her back and began to usher her through the front door, sending a wink in her father's direction._

_"Lucas Scott you are a terrible influence on me", she said while laughing.

* * *

_

_They slowly walked in the direction of the Rivercourt and Lucas kept glancing at his watch. _

_"What do have a hot date later", she said while smiling._

_"Yea actually I do and this girl is amazing, blonde curly hair, big green eyes, and legs that go on forever", he said with a big grin on his face._

_"Oh stop it", she said while playfully hitting him._

_By this time they had reached the entrance to the court and he stopped in front of her and pulled something out of his pocket._

_"Put this on", he asked and handed her the blindfold._

_"Absolutely not", she said looking him in the eyes._

_"Peyton come on, its noth-", he was cut off by her._

_"Luke, no, come on", she said as she began to walk, but again was stopped when he came in front of her._

_"Peyt, please", he said with such a pleading looking in his eyes and his voice that she couldn't say no._

_Peyton rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh, "Fine, whatever but I'm not wearing it for long"._

_"You won't have to I promise", he said while putting it over her eyes and to make sure she couldn't se anything he made a bunch of goofy faces._

_He slowly lead her to the middle of the court, "Okay now I'm going to take this off but you have to promise to look only in front of you, okay?"_

_"I promise, now take this off", she said slightly annoyed._

_When he finally took of the blindfold Peyton couldn't believe her eyes. There must have been at least a hundred tea lights all around the court and dozens of flowers throw around. She then looked at Lucas and knew there was more to come._

_"Lucas, I don't want you doing anything because you feel like you have to"._

_"Peyton, whatever I do, it's because I'm in love with you", he said while smiling. Peyton just nodded._

_As he got down on one knee he spoke, "Peyton, about three weeks ago we were here in the middle of this court and you said you were going to tell me something that would change my life forever. Now I'm going to tell you- well ask you something that will change your life forever. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?"_

_Even though she knew it was coming she was still in shock. As she looked at Lucas and saw the anticipation in his eyes she knew she couldn't keep him waiting anymore._

_"YES! Lucas of course I'll marry you", she seemed to shout as he slipped on the sparkling ring. And that's when she heard the yells and the clapping and she turned around to see her father and Karen and Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Mouth, Skills, Bevin and everyone else that was at her graduation party. She then turned and looked at Lucas who in turn looked at her guiltily and she couldn't help but laugh. The rest of the night was spent talking with her friends and family and discussing wedding details with Brooke and Haley. As the night grew on and more and more people left, Lucas noticed Peyton was yawning and decided to walk her home. As they reached the front door he looked at her._

_"So, do you like your ring", he asked hopefully._

_"Lucas of course-", she stopped herself as she brought her hand up to look at the ring. It was her mother's; in the excitement and busyness of talking to everyone she hadn't even taken the time to look at her engagement ring._

_"Oh my God, Lucas, thank-you, thank-you so much", meaning it more than she ever had in her life._

_"I wanted it to be special and when I asked your father for permission he got off the couch and walked up the stairs, I thought he was going to lock himself in his room", he said smiling as he remembered how nervous he was, "so I got up to leave but as I reached for the door he came back down and handed me this ring. When he told me it was your mother's I knew I had to give it to you". Peyton immediately threw her arms around his neck and they just held each other_.

It was the middle of August on a complete impulse that they called their closest friends and family and told them to meet them at city hall. Luckily, Brooke had finished Peyton's dress. So, Lucas and Peyton stood there surrounded by their loved ones as they become Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott. Brooke was her unofficial Maid of Honor. Brooke. The girl who had been there for her when her mother died, when Ellie died, she saved her life the night of prom; she was the godmother to her oldest son and to her second youngest. Brooke. They had been through so much together, even in their first seventeen years of life, but they always pulled through and near the end of their senior year she had finally accepted that Lucas and Peyton were truly meant to be and she seemed truly happy for her best friend. Brooke Davis was now the reason Peyton Scott, would be Peyton Sawyer again in a matter of months.


	2. Rapid Hope Loss

Okay here is the second chapter, as you can tell they will be pretty long, I have a lot of the story I want to get out there, I'm hoping to update as often as I can, and to answer many of the questions, right now I am going to have Lucas and Peyton end up together, I'm not sure how or when they will get there but they will. And just to put it out there I don't hate Brooke, I think was a good friend to Peyton but Lucas got in the way of that. Okay well reviews are welcomed and this chapter is mostly Peyton thinking about all her kids and what they are going through. Next chapter might be up later, but if not deff. tomorrow.

i own nothingg

* * *

Peyton was brought out of her thoughts by the screaming that was currently coming from the kitchen. Sighing loudly, she slowly got up from the couch and shuffled into the other room, smiling as she passed her two youngest sitting in the play room. Her kids, she thought, the most innocent and undeserving victims in this all.

She stopped in the doorway and stared at her oldest son, as he yelled at someone, she assumed to be Lucas, on the phone.

Keith Nathaniel Scott. The carbon copy of his father, blonde hair and blue eyes that she was sure would haunt her long after he left for college. Peyton remembered the day she went into labor, it was the middle of September, and she was only six months along. When he was born he only weighed about three pounds, when he left the hospital three months later he had made it to six. It was a lot for the newly wed couple to handle, thrown in was the fact that they were both attending UNC, him for english and literature and her for art history, and living in a small campus apartment that had been built specifically for married couples. But Lucas had told her that they would get through it because they loved each other, and as cheesy as it sounds, it helped her get through that rough time.

Looking at him now, it was hard for her to believe that he was the same premature baby she had given birth to seventeen years ago. He was tall and very muscular from the long hours of practice he had been going through since freshman year. Yes, practice for basketball; he was a Scott after all. He was even the co-captain along with his cousin James, some said it was simply because Nathan was the head coach, but they were just jealous parents in Peyton's eyes. Keith had worn the number three proudly on his jersey up until two months ago, and then he went from three to twenty-two. His father's carbon copy she thought to herself, but nobody dared to tell him his father had done the same thing his senior year. Keith saw it as a way to pay respects to the man he was named after, who he would have considered a grandfather, given all the stories his parents had told him.

"Fine, I'll go tell her you're on the phone but I doubt she'll care", Keith said with a disgusted look on his face as he put the phone on the counter and turned to go up the stairs. Nearly knocking into his mother.

"Mom, what are you doing off the couch, the doctor said you should rest", you could hear the concern in his voice.

She couldn't help but smile, "Yes, Keith, rest, it doesn't mean I'm helpless".

"I know mom but we all worry about you", he said looking form her eyes to her stomach.

"I know what the doctor said, but he also said that we were fine, now I think you have to go get your sister", she said while nodding to the stairs.

"Yea, I'll get her now and then I'm going out for a little with Ash", he said while smiling. Ashley Quinn was Keith's girlfriend, they've been dating since freshman year and this past summer they had sat both sets of parents down and told them they were hoping to get married.

_July 4__th__ 2023-Scott Beach House for their annual Fourth of July party. _

Peyton sat in the Kitchen with Haley and Brooke as they discussed Peyton and Lucas' vow renewal ceremony that would be held in August. As all the other children and family and friends played outside awaiting the fireworks.

"So, P. Scott, I'm putting the finishing touches on your former pregnancy wedding dress, I want you to come by tomorrow so that we can see how it looks so far", Brooke said with a twinkle in her eye as she thought about her best friends wedding day.

"I'll be there Brooke", she said laughing at her friends enthusiasm. As Ashley's parents walked in through the sliding glass doors drinks in hand. They were a few years older then the core five but all had children the same ages.

"Haley, I know I thank you every year and every year you say not to worry about it because were friends, but I'm going to thank you again for having us", Chelsea, Ashley's mother said.

"Well then I'm going to tell you not to worry about it because we're friends Chels", Haley said playfully teasing the woman they all come to consider a close friend. At this time Lucas came into the room and leaned down to his kiss his wife, while Brooke looked down at the floor, a move that went unnoticed by all except Haley and Nathan, who had entered with Lucas.

As Lucas, Nathan, and Andrew, Ashley's father, began to talk about the upcoming basketball season the four women once again began discussing the vow renewal. That was until Keith and Ashley walked in hand-in-hand.

"Mom, can we talk to you and dad and Ashley's parents for a second", silently pleading with his mother to simply agree. As Peyton raised her eyebrows.

"Sweetie, we're all more a less family, and even after we talk I'm probably going to discuss it with these three", Peyton said while laughing causing the other adults in the room to laugh also. The two teenagers remained silent.

"We're getting married", Keith and Ashley announced at the same time. All the slight chatter that had been going on in the room stopped and time seemed to stand still.

"We're gunna go…away from here", Brooke said glancing at the other two adults that weren't involved and nodding towards the back porch. Lucas and Andrew took the seats that had now been unoccupied.

"You're what?" exclaimed Chelsea.

"Mom, I know what you're thinking, but we love each other and we don't see a reason to wait, why prolong the inevitable", Ashley questioned with a slight smile.  
_  
"Are you pregnant?"_

"_Did you get her pregnant", both fathers questioned at the same time. _

"What, no dad we haven't even…" Keith said while blushing, praying his father wouldn't have him finish the sentence. A loud collective sigh was heard from all the adults. Growing frustrated Keith looked to his mother for support.

"Mom, say something", he said while looking at Peyton, who was twirling her wedding ring, obviously deep in thought.

"Umm, well…" Peyton said while still trying to think of what to say without upsetting the other adults at the table. "You are both just entering your senior year, you'll have a lot of responsibilities, with basketball and cheerleading and looking at colleges, I don't want you kids to have another responsibility to add to that".

"_Mom, it's not a responsibility that makes it seem like a chore, it's my life, we love each other and we're not going to change our minds anytime soon". Keith said while looking at Ashley. _

"Well, as I was saying, this is a big step for both you and us as parents, and I think you should finish your senior year unmarried", this caused Keith's eyes to nearly bulge out of his head, as he was about to say something Peyton cut him off, "if you are both certain that after graduation this is what you want, then I will support you 100 percent", Peyton said hoping it wouldn't cause too much of an uproar. The other three adults sat there speechless. Finally, Lucas spoke.

"Kids, why don't you go outside and wait for the fireworks while we discuss this", he didn't think he had seen his son move that fast outside of the gym. "I agree with Peyton", he said while grabbing her hand. After an hour long conversation the four adults had come to an agreement, the teenagers would stay unmarred until they graduated, if they still wanted to get married they would have all four of the supporting it. After all they had all been married young, Peyton and Lucas were eighteen and Chelsea and Andrew were twenty. They would be hypocrites if they denied them this.

"Simpler times", Peyton muttered to herself as she got a bottle of water from the refrigerator, this caused her to laugh because she had referred to her son's announcement of marriage as a simple time, but in truth it was.

Elizabeth Brooke Scott walked down the stairs. Although you wouldn't want to call her that, she had been asking to change her name, teenagers Peyton thought. If Keith was his fathers' son, there was no denying that Elizabeth, Ellie as everyone called her, was her mothers' daughter. Curly blonde hair and big green eyes that currently held the hurt of the world in them. Peyton was sure she had a similar look. Ellie was a pleasant surprise, one might call it. The newlywed's inability to keep there hands off one another had led to the birth of their second child in April of 2008. Keith had just turned one a few months before. Ironically, that same day Haley gave birth to her second, a girl, Sarah Rose, them being in Duke and Peyton and Lucas at UNC, it was hard to keep their children in close contact but they sent videos and pictures and after college was over Haley and Nathan moved back to Tree Hill. Their children have been best friends ever since.

"No, Lucas", Ellie said with the same look Keith had used when talking to his father. Ellie was taking it hard but like her mother refused to show it. She threw up her walls the minute she found out. "I don't want to see you, I don't even consider you my father anymore", Peyton knew that hit Lucas where it hurt, "my father would never walk out on his family, the woman who is pregnant with his child, the one they tried for two years to have, let alone leave us for some whore that spreads her legs faster then she can breathe", yep she had her mother's mouth too.

"Elizabeth Brooke Scott, watch your mouth", Lucas exclaimed into the phone, causing both Peyton and Ellie to roll their eyes.

"I have the same advice for you considering your mouth ends up on other people that aren't my mother", this caused Peyton to smirk.

"Ellie, I miss you and you're my daughter despite how you feel…", as Lucas continued to ramble on Ellie became more and more impatient.

"I don't care if you miss me or not, you should have considered that before you jumped into bed with the whore", Ellie exclaimed before she hung up the phone and ran upstairs. As the phone began to ring again Peyton could hear the sounds of Dashboard Confessional quietly filling the house.

"It's now or never", Peyton said to nobody in particular.

"He-Hello", Peyton said apprehensively.

"Ellie don't hang up on-Peyton", Lucas question, slightly surprised, they hadn't spoken since he told her about the affair. It was agreed that he would see the kids on weekends but he would call and leave the time he was picking them up on the machine, this way Peyton was never home when he came.

"Yea, she's upstairs, not really in the mood for talking now", she said as she tried to sound strong.

"Oh yea okay, umm how is everything in the house", Peyton scoffed, the first time they talk in months and he wants to discuss the house.

"Oh its great, more roomy then I remember though", that might have been considered a low blow but she didn't care, Ellie was right that was the risk he took. She heard him sigh on the other end.

"Peyt, look", he began.

"Don't, Lucas okay just don't", she basically begged him; she couldn't deal with this tonight, not after taking her own personal walk down memory lane.

"I miss you, you know", and there it was. She wanted to say I miss you too. She missed the way he read the paper every Sunday morning, or the way he would make everyone pancakes with whatever they wanted in them on Saturday's. The way he cupped her face right before he would kiss her. She even misses the way he would put his hand on her belly all those times they made love while she was pregnant. But then reality set in and she remembered why those were now only memories. He cheated.

"Yea well…" her voice slightly cracking, "tell Brooke I said hi", and with that she hung up the phone and disconnected it from the wall.

* * *

As she walked up the stairs to check on her two youngest children, she realized how that short conversation had truly drained her emotionally. Never one to let people see her down, even her own children, Peyton put on her brave face and walked into her current youngest sons' room. After Ellie was born they had decided that they should wait till they were at least done with school to have any more kids. She had, in July of 2017, Michael Lawrence Scott, when Keith and Ellie were ten and nine. This was around the same time Haley and Nathan had their third, also a boy, Robert Alan, he was called Robby by mostly everyone. Deciding that having all of their children the same age was beginning to look a little cliché, they agreed that when they were going to try again for other children they would let the other couple know. Two years later, when Haley called to tell Peyton that she and Nathan were going to start trying again, the only thing Peyton could do was laugh.

_January 2019 _

Peyton walked out of the bathroom to answer the phone, when she read the caller i.d. she sighed.

"Hey Hales, I was just gunna call you", Peyton said as cheerily as she could.

"_Oh really, well then I'll make this quick, Nathan and I have been trying to get pregnant and I know I should have called you but I just lost track of everything and now I'm pregnant and your probably going to be mad and…" she stopped when she heard Peyton laughing on the other end. "Okay I know I ramble but what's so funny?" _

"Hales, I was gunna call you to tell you I'm pregnant", both women were now laughing loudly.

_From then on they decided that if they were going to start trying for more kids, they would tell the other couple because God had that planned for them anyway. _

That led her to her to her four year old daughter's room. Anna Haley had just turned four in August and decided that she no longer needed anybody's help. Very independent. She balanced out Nathan and Haley's little girl, Shannon Peyton, there were some days were that girl refused to leave her mothers side.

As Peyton climbed into bed and began to settle down she heard some commotion outside her door, after another moment in walked Michael holding Anna's hand.

"Mom, Anna had a nightmare and she came to get me, I figured I'd bring her to you".

"Oh, well you can stay the night if you want", Peyton watched as the little girl nodded her head and Michael began to leave, "Mikey", she called out, "I meant both of you". The boy could not contain his smile, he had been trying to be strong like his big brother, but Peyton could tell how badly he was taking this all. Another moment later and there was a knock on the door followed by her two oldest walking in.

"Sleepover and nobody called me", Keith said while smiling as he jumped into bed causing the two children to giggle. Ellie was more sophisticated about the whole thing.

"What's going on?" she questioned, "another nightmare", she asked directing the question to Anna as the little girl nodded in response. As the five of them laid there in the dark and silence Peyton thought back to when Keith was little and the first time her came into their bed. She smiled as she realized that all her children were here for her, even when one was a seventeen year old engaged man. After a while, the silence was broken.

"Mom, are you gunna be okay", Ellie asked

Peyton looked at all her children. Anna and Mikey were already sleeping and Keith was fighting a yawn.

"Yea, I will be", and for the first time in the past two months, Peyton believed it.


	3. The Lies We Tell, The Secrets We Keep

i own nothinggg

* * *

When Peyton awoke in the morning she noticed it was well after ten a.m. She was about to go find Mikey and Anna when she saw the note.

**Mom,**

**  
We all know you needed rest so Ellie and I got the Anna and Mikey ready for their weekend with Lucas. I'm going to Ash's and then I'll just be around with her for most of the day. Ellie said she was going to go to the mall with Sarah. Give either of us a call if you need anything. **

We love you,  
the kids.

Peyton couldn't help but smile to herself. Regardless of what was happening in her marriage she was truly lucky to have the children that she had. Getting out of bed, Peyton made her way down to the kitchen as she passed one of the three bathrooms in the house she heard the water being turned off, Ellie's leaving soon she thought to herself.

Another twenty minutes went by and Peyton was having a glass of apple juice and a muffin when she heard Ellie running down the stairs as she called to her.

"Mom, I'm leaving now for the mall, call me if you need something." As Ellie went to open the door she felt it opened with little effort. As she pulled it the rest of the way she noticed why.

Lucas sat in his mothers' café with Mikey and Anna. Even though these two were under ten, he could feel the undeniable tension between them.

"So, are you guys excited to be on winter break?" He knew it was lame but it was the first thing that came to his mind. He also wasn't expecting much of a response, Mikey was in second grade and Anna was in pre-school, neither of which were too excruciating that they would be anticipating a break from it.

"We're mostly looking forward to Christmas", Mikey said, speaking for him and Anna. Lucas sighed, Anna had stopped speaking to him the same time Peyton did. Peyton. Hearing her voice last night made him smile, granted it wasn't the best conversation they had ever had, but going on pictures and slight glimpses of that curly hair around town wasn't enough anymore. He was hoping they would have an actual talk, there were so many things he wanted to say to her, but he got too serious too soon and her walls were thrown back up.

He watched as Mikey got up to go talk to a light brown haired boy that had just walked in with another little girl and his mother. Upon looking closer he realized that mother was Haley James Scott. He sent a small smile her way. In return he got a 'go jump off a cliff look'.

"Are you going to be home for Christmas?" the voice was so small and fragile that he almost didn't hear it. Turing around to look at his little girl his heart instantly broke. The truth was he wasn't going to be home for Christmas; actually he didn't have a home. Yes he lived with Brooke, but he wouldn't call it home. Never.

"I don't think so baby, but I'll see you on Christmas Eve at Auntie Brooke's apartment", as soon as those words left his mouth he wanted to take them back.

"Oh", she said while looking at the floor, looking back up she repeated words that he had seen and heard before, "People always leave", she said while shrugging before running off to Shannon. He sighed again as he saw a shadow cast over him. The short brunette, who once considered him a best friend, had fire in her eyes.

"What are you doing", she shouted.

* * *

Peyton sat at the island in the kitchen when she heard Ellie yell.

"Mother", Ellie never called her mother unless she was pissed.

"Ellie what's that problem", she said while walking as fast as she could to the front door. Stopping short as soon as she saw why Ellie was yelling.

"Brooke", Peyton said sounding surprised and amazed that she had the guts to show up here and she was just going to walk in of all things.

"Hi Peyton", she had never heard Brooke speak so soft in her life.

Ellie stared in disbelief as her mother simply greeted and then stared at the woman who had single handedly torn their family apart.

"Mom, that's all you have to say, this woman ruins everything you've built up over the last seventeen and a half years and all you say is Brooke".

"Ellie", Peyton warned.

"No mom, I'm right, she's been a horrible person since high school, I heard about the fight the two of you got into before prom, because she slept with Uncle Nathan while you were dating, she was a whore then and she's a whore now", Ellie said proudly.

Peyton turned around and stared at her daughter, who was now positioned right behind her, "Elizabeth Broo-", and Peyton had to stop herself, "Elizabeth Scott, don't you have to meet Sarah at the mall", she said through gritted teeth.

Ellie let out a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes, "Now you know why I wanted to change my name". This earned her a pleading look from her mother. "Fine, but I need to get something before I go", she called down the hallway as she walked to the kitchen. Peyton watched her leave the room and then went in to the living not bothering to look at Brooke. She figured Brooke got the hint because soon enough the girl was right behind her. Peyton sat on the worn in couch and sighed, this was the last thing she wanted to do on her Saturday away from the kids. There were gifts to be wrapped and decorations to be hung and cookies to be made, usually she enjoyed it. Staying up late and wrapping presents while the children were sleeping, stealing kisses like they were teenagers sneaking around. This year would be different though.

Ellie said while walking into the living room with an assortment of cleaning products in her hands. 'This can't be good' Peyton thought to herself.

"What's with the stuff", Brooke asked, honestly confused.

Ellie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Well you see we're having our family over for Christmas next week and I don't want the smell of skank on the furniture", Ellie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Peyton lost the fight and all out smiled. Definitely her mother's daughter. "Okay mom I'm leaving, I'll be back a little bit later. Don't touch the cleaning products, I'm sure the fumes won't be good for the baby you're carrying", she said while kissing her mother on the cheek and sending Brooke one last glare. As Ellie shut the door Brooke spoke.

"Wow, I forgot how blunt she was", obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Some say blunt, I prefer honest", Peyton said not wanting to deal with small talk, "what are you doing here Brooke".

"I don't think it's fair that you're not letting Ellie or Keith see Lucas", she said in one breath.

Peyton stared at her wide eyed in disbelief, so much for a quiet Saturday.

* * *

Lucas was taken back by her anger but wasn't going to back down.

"I'm having lunch in my mother's café with my children", he said annoyed with her attitude.

"Okay idiot, that's not what I meant, your living with Brooke, your taking your kids there for Christmas Eve next week, what the hell are you doing Lucas", Haley exclaimed in a loud whisper, even though the kids were in the back playroom Karen had made when James, Kaitlin and Keith were born, the customers from the afternoon rush were just now slowly leaving.

This was the last thing he wanted to do on his Saturday with the kids, "Haley, it's easy to sit there and judge when you aren't part of what's going on", he said more annoyed then before.

"I'm not part of what's going on", she said mockingly more to herself then him, "Lucas I have been 'part of what's going on' since we were in the seventh grade and your goal was to talk to Peyton Sawyer. In junior year when you finally got to be there for her and help her rip down her stupid walls and get into her heart. Then when you crushed her by running to Brooke after Peyton got scared. She had just gotten out of a relationship with Nathan, who wasn't so great back then. So the girl needed a few days, but that was too long for you because when she was ready, you were too busy getting busy with Brooke. Then the whole love triangle thing, really Lucas, that girl gave up her best friend to be with you, the least you could have done was ended things with Brooke yourself".

"She wanted to wait", Lucas interrupted her, not enjoying this trip down memory lane.

"Oh don't give me that, you could have done it yourself, and don't interrupt me again", she warned, "Lucas, the end of junior year, why did you tell Brooke you had feelings for her right before she left", she questioned.

"Be-Because I loved her", Lucas said unconvincingly, that earned him a look from Haley. He sighed, "I told Brooke I wanted to be with her because there was nobody else. Peyton had slipped away from me a long time ago and I couldn't get her back, that's why I called Jake. Then she was so happy that he was back, and she was happy with me that I had called him that I knew I couldn't tell her how I felt. So I thought if Peyton can move on, why can't I and in a hopeless effort to not be the odd man out, I told Brooke I loved her. That was also the night I found Peyton on the beach and learned that Jake had left. We never did have good timing, Peyton and I", he said while slightly laughing although Haley wasn't sure he was amused. "Then we spent the summer together and we built up this amazing friendship and I couldn't risk loosing that if I told her I loved her, plus there was Brooke, I had pretty much made a commitment to her, unintentionally, and Peyton would never go down that road again. So I went through the motions with Brooke, played her games and fought for her, it kept me occupied. I did care about Brooke then but it wasn't what I felt for Peyton, not even close. That's when the school shooting happened".

"I was never more proud of you then I was that day", Haley said, completely lost in the reminiscing.

"Yea well, I couldn't leave her in there, alone and possibly shot, Peyton had a huge complex about being alone I could let her die alone. When she kissed me and told me she loved me I chalked it up to near death experience syndrome, but knew it was so much more. We even joked about it a few weeks later when there was the party in the school. Time went on and then came your and Nathan's second wedding and the car accident and Brooke dumping me. Peyton was there, just like she was always there, but I was still too scared to be with her because of everything she made me feel when we were together. Time went on though and I realized I had to stop fighting for something that was never there. Then with everything that happened with Psycho Derek, I knew I couldn't risk losing her again. But the night she told me she loved me, I froze, she had made the move, you know, I always imagined what I would say if that exact moment ever happen, but I was stuck. So I ran, that time, and she waited. The State Championship was the happiest day of my basketball career. Revealing my feelings for Peyton only topped it off". He finished with a smile.

"Nathan and I saw the whole thing, and it was so romantic, the long awaited reuniting kiss, that didn't need to be hidden or happen in a crisis. God, Lucas I have supported you even when you probably didn't deserve it, when you and Peyton were behind Brooke's back, I still supported you because you made each other so happy. I've watched the godmother to my children, the woman I consider my best friend go through hell the past two months so don't sit there and tell me I'm not part of this", she said, raising her voice as she went along, suddenly angry again.

Lucas too was angry once again, "You know what Hales you're right, you are a part of this", he said as Haley sat there with a satisfied smirk on her face. "I mean I'm sure Peyton would love to know how big a part you play", her smirk slowly started to fade as she realized what Lucas was getting at. "You could have told her months ago Hales, remember that". As he finished his sentence he walked away to gather up his children. Walking out the door Lucas had on last thing to say to his former best friend, "Like I said Haley 'don't judge' ". And with that he was gone.

* * *

Peyton was still getting over the initial shock of what Brooke had said.

"Excuse me", she finally managed to get out.

"Well its just not fair Peyton, he loves his kids and not seeing them like he should kills him", Brooke said with pain in her eyes. 'Why the hell does she have pain in her eyes', Peyton thought, now extremely angry.

"First of all, I'm not keeping him from his children, I would never do that, I know how much he loves them. Secondly Keith and Ellie don't want to see their father and I can't make them their seventeen and almost sixteen years old, they make their own choices, trust me. Besides, if you hadn't caused all these problems, he would be living here with his pregnant wife and four kids", Peyton yelled, yea she was pissed.

"Well Peyton, karma's a bitch", Brooke said.

"Karma, what the hell does karma have to do with this", now it was Peyton's turn to be confused.

"In junior year…" Brooke began.

"Oh for the love of God", Peyton said while rolling her eyes clearly finding this pointless. "Brooke that was eighteen years ago, and you weren't in love with him, he was just some piece of meat you hadn't slept with yet".

"Peyton, that's not the point, the point is that you took him from me, and now he doesn't want you anymore and you can't handle the fact that I took him from you", Brooke said with a smirk on her face that Peyton wanted to smack off. But she knew other ways to get even.

"If he doesn't want me anymore, how come he told me he missed me, last night on the phone", it was Peyton's turn to smirk as she watched Brooke panic.

"Well if he missed you so much, why didn't he bring you up last night when we were in bed, oh we were kinda busy", Peyton had had enough.

"Brooke, I'm not going through this okay, he doesn't love you, he never has and never will, you were there when he was weak, and now that he ruined the best thing that ever happened to him he figures he might as well stay with the thing that ruined it, that and nobody in the town can stand to look at him", Peyton was fired up, "and this isn't high school anymore Brooke, you didn't steal my boyfriend that I had puppy dog love feelings for. You slept with my husband on and off for the past year. You committed adultery, that's a sin Brooke, if you weren't going to hell before, you are now. You are the one who took a man away from his family, who helped him break his vows; those are supposed to be sacred by the way", she could feel her eyes burning and knew she had to get Brooke out of the house, "God, Brooke, Ellie was right, and I think skank is starting to fill the house, so you could go now cause I'm done here", Peyton said while walking to the front door, with Brooke in tow. As they stood on opposite sides of the door Peyton had one last thing to say, "Brooke, I don't now how you can even look at yourself in the mirror", she saw Brooke's fall for just a moment and with that Peyton slammed the door on someone she didn't even know anymore. Determined not to cry Peyton took some deep breaths and went upstairs. She needed to paint.

* * *

Haley James Scott stormed into the house with the kids following loudly behind. She flopped down on the couch next to her husband and let out a loud dramatic sigh. Nathan couldn't help but laugh at his wife's complete un-subtleness. He lowered the volume on the television and turned to his the woman he had married eighteen years ago.

"What's wrong baby", he asked while resting his head gently on her slightly expanding stomach.

Haley let out another sigh and began, "I ran into Luke at the café today"; this caused Nathan's head to shoot up. Aside from polite conversation in front of the children he hadn't even spoken to his older brother in the past two months, well five actually but nobody had noticed until two months ago. As Haley finished her story he began to panic.

"You don't think he'll actually say something to her do you, I mean he wouldn't, not this close to Christmas anyway, right", he looked at Haley and before she could speak he began again. "No he wouldn't, I know my brother and he wouldn't do that".

"Nathan, I know your brother too and I never thought he would cheat on his wife, let alone with her best friend", she said softly.

"You don't understand. Peyton is my best friend".

"And Luke was mine", Haley said defensively and painfully, it was hard to call him a former best friend.

Nathan sighed, "I know babe, and that's not what I meant it's just that, I'm supposed to protect her you know, I'm supposed to be there to keep the monsters at bay and if she finds out that I knew and didn't try to protect her from this…", Nathan let his sentence trail off as the thoughts of what could happen filled his head.

Haley got off the couch and walked in front of her husband; she put her arms around his neck pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "I know Nate, I know".

* * *

okay soo there was chapter three .. im not sure if I like the conversation between Lucas and Haley, let me know, and someone had asked to see how the rest of the group felt and I hope that made you a little happy, as you can tell there is some drama to come ,and we still have to hear from Karen, Kaitlin and Larry, hopefully I'll get Keith into the story more too I just thought that the confrontation with Brooke should happen with Ellie, because she was a girl and she looked up to Brooke, oaky well review as always and ill see when I can get working on chapter for. Oh and I own nothing and the title I think came form another story or something, I cant remember, so im giving credit to whoever deserves it. 


	4. Overdue

Okay I made a change to the story, instead of the affair going on for two years. It's been one. And this chapter deals with how Peyton found out and we go deeper into Keith's thoughts and Lucas makes and appearance and drops a bomb.  
And in response to rOk-stA – "Always Love" was published first and this is loosely where the thought comes from. However I only read the first chapter because I am a leyton fan but in that story Brooke is pregnant with their fourth child and they have been married for a less amount of time and they had been trying for four years, my story is a different series of events. Sorry if that came off bitchy but I am trying to make this a good story and it my first. Thanks for all the great reviews and keep them coming. I own nothing!

* * *

After Peyton had gotten the call from Ellie saying she was sleeping at Sarah's and from Keith saying he would be at Ashley's for the night, she decided there was no point in going to sleep. She was still reeling from her "conversation" with Brooke and knew there were things that needed to be done.

So now here she was on Sunday morning, running on three hours of sleep, with the house fully decorated, dozens of cookies made, and majority of the presents wrapped. She stood in the nursery with her painting overalls on. This was her current project that needed to be finished, she had five months to go, but Peyton Scott, well almost Sawyer was no procrastinator and she couldn't wait for her best friend and soon to be ex- brother-in-law to come over and do it, she had painted every other room in the house while pregnant at one point so she didn't see the big deal now. Lucas had been certain they would have a boy, before she even got pregnant, given the circumstances now, Peyton was praying for a girl, just to go against Lucas, but she knew he wouldn't care if it was a boy or a girl, he would love it regardless. As she finished up the nose of Winnie the Pooh, she figured it was a neutral theme; she was drawn to the song that was now playing on the radio. It brought her back to a time when she'd been happier, well that is until the world came crashing down.

_October 2023 _

**This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
I've been waiting on my own; too long  
When you hold me like you do  
It feels so right, oh now**

Lucas and Peyton swayed as the music coming from the car filled the Rivercourt. Just them under the stars.

**Start to forget how my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feelin' like I can't go on.  
Turnin' circles time again**_  
_**  
**_They were both lost in their own thoughts. Her, waiting to tell him something that had been two years in the making. Him, with a similar feeling only not for the better. _

**Start to forget how my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feelin' like I can't go on.  
Turnin' circles time again  
Cut like a knife, oh now  
If you love me got to know for sure**

"_Lucas" _

"Peyt" they called each other at the same time, causing them both to laugh. They continued to slow dance.

**If you love me got to know for sure  
Cuz' it takes something more this time  
Then sweet, sweet lies, oh now  
Before I open up my arms and fall losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul**

_  
"I need to tell you something", Peyton was the first to break the comfortable silence. "And it's going to change your life", she said while smiling at the words they had each re-used throughout the past seventeen years. Each time she was pregnant, when his book was published, when she had finally signed the lease for her art gallery and other countless times. Lucas looked down at her and knew he was eventually going to ruin their moment. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and said softly. "I'm pregnant", even though she wasn't looking at him, she could picture his smile and the twinkle in his eyes; she'd seen that look four times before.  
__**  
**_**When you kiss me on that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singin' ain't this life so sweet?  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last**

Lucas held her tighter as he breathed in her scent for what he knew could be the very last time. "That's amazing baby", he whispered as he cupped her face and kissed her.

**Cuz' whose to worry if our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you notice life goes on  
Won't you kiss me on that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singin' ain't this life so sweet**

_He knew it was now or never. "Peyton I need to tell you something too and its going to change, well everyone's life". Peyton smiled at his play on words but that faded when she noticed he wasn't.  
_

"_You can tell me anything Luke, you know that". _

Lucas took a deep breath and spoke, "I slept with Brooke", he said it so fast he wasn't sure she heard him. As he slowly lowered his gaze, he could tell she heard him perfectly fine. "Peyt…" he said begging her to speak.

**This years love had better last,  
This years love had better last,  
This years love had better last,  
This years love had better last,  
This years love had better last, whoa  
This years love had better last. **

_As he began to run after her, these last few lines slowly faded away. Leaving the car opened on the side of the court he followed her all the way to Nathan and Haley's house. Knocking frantically, a very pissed off Nathan answered the door._

"_What the hell did you do to her", he asked through gritted teeth. _

Avoiding the question completely he pushed passed his younger sibling and walked right over to Peyton. "Babe please say something, I know this was the worst possible time but I couldn't hold it in any longer, I was going to tell you tonight and then you told me you were pregnant…" He was cut off by Haley and Nathan, "You're pregnant", they yelled at the same time, "but then why has Peyton been crying since she got here", Haley questioned Lucas, suddenly fearing the worst. All eyes were now on him.

"Yea Luke, tell your brother and best friend why im not more excited about my pregnancy, you know the one we've been trying for, for the past two damn years", Peyton voice slowly escalating. James and Sarah were now at the top of the stairs quietly listening. Lucas hung his head low. That's when Peyton spoke again. "Oh okay I'll tell you since Lucas suddenly lost his voice", Peyton said sarcasm lacing her tone, "Dear old Lukey here gave me some information earlier, he cheated on me", her voice cracking as she tried to remain strong. James had to put his hand other Sarah's mouth so nobody would hear her gasp. As he removed his hand they heard the next sentence. "He cheated on me with my fucking best friend". The room went silent. Haley stood in awe. Nathan wanted to kill Lucas right there. And James couldn't move fast enough to cover Sarah's mouth as a quiet, "oh my God", escaped her lips. The four adults immediately turned their attention to the noise. Sarah and James looked like two deer caught in headlights. Finally Nathan spoke.

"Kids, go get your brother and sister, we're staying at Peyton's house tonight", never taking his eyes off his brother, he purposely left Lucas' name out of that sentence.

Haley, catching on to what her husband was doing spoke to Peyton, "You guys stay here and talk, yell, throw things, whatever you need to do and don't worry about the kids we'll just tell them you guys needed some alone time", walking over to her and engulfing her in a hug, "we love you girly". And with that she walked out behind her two oldest each of which were carrying a child.

Nathan was the next to walk over to her, "I'm a phone call away Sawyer", he said after he kissed her forehead, still never taking his eyes of his brother. After the door was shut they were left alone in the silence.

* * *

Lucas hadn't been this nervous in a long time. Not even when he proposed. He was stepping into uncharted territory, her house. Well technically it was still their house, right? No. He wasn't dumb enough to believe that. As stood in the doorway of the nursery he stared at her back, this was the closest they'd been in weeks. He suddenly realized why she had stopped painting and was just staring at the wall. This song. He let his mind drift to that same night.

_They'd been sitting on opposite ends of the dining room table for the past twenty minutes. Peyton, collecting her thoughts and trying to gather the courage she needed for the rest of this night. Lucas, silently praying for her to say something and not just get up and leave. Finally she spoke. _

"When", was her first question.

"_The first time was about ten months ago, we had just had that huge fight because we were trying so hard to get pregnant and it wasn't working. We had never had to try to get pregnant before, it always just happened. Well after we argued I went to the bar", Peyton already didn't like where this was going. "I had already had way too many drinks when I saw Brooke across the bar. Some guy was bothering her so I walked over and eventually the guy walked away, but she was nervous about walking home so I went with her. Went we reached her apartment she invited me up, but I told her I had to get home, she insisted it was the least she could do. We got upstairs and had some more drinks, I told her about our fight and I don't, she just kissed me, and I pulled always and got up to leave, but she pulled me back down to the couch and kissed me again. I woke up the next morning before she even woke up". Finally, he lifted his head to look at her, only to see that she had her head in her hands. _

"You told me you slept at Nathan and Haley's, and I didn't even question them about it because I trusted that you were telling the truth. My God, how could I be so dumb…" she stopped mid thought and looked at him. "The first time", she questioned, "how many times have there been Luke"?

"Altogether, four", Peyton couldn't help but feel slightly relieved, at least it wasn't an ongoing thing, they were laughing about behind her back, but then she was livid because over the last year he had slept with her best friend four times. Lucas continued, "about three months later it happened again, and again I was really drunk and I'm not using that as an excuse, just as a consideration", he said with a hopeful smile, when he received a stone face he continued, "Two months later we still hadn't had any success with getting pregnant and I was so frustrated and that's not an excuse, but I called Brooke and we went to the bar got drunk and went back to her place". He was dreading telling her the most recent time they had slept together.

"_Lucas I was frustrated too but I didn't hop into bed with the first easy person that came my way", she was shocked at how calm she spoke. "And anyway, that's only three times, when was the fourth Luke", she asked apprehensively. _

"This past July at Nathan and Haley's party", he whispered as he looked down. At this news Peyton got up from the table and began to pace.

"Three months ago", she exclaimed, "a month before our apparent joke of a vow renewal".

"No, Peyton don't do that don't question my feeling for you ever, even though I haven't been, those are the only things that remained true. I will always be in love with you Peyton, regardless of where tonight leaves us. Brooke knew that, it was only about sex and it meant nothing", he said pleading with her as he reached for her hand.

Peyton looked into his eyes, the same eyes she had pictured with that certain twinkle, "You need to move out", was all she said as her voice cracked and she let go of his hand. She looked into his eyes again and they looked as if they would never twinkle again.

* * *

After they had discussed plans for their form of custody and several other topics they never thought would be discussed between them, they arrived at their house well after midnight; Peyton woke Nathan and Haley while Lucas went upstairs to pack. Peyton wasn't ready to discuss what had taken place that night, only that it was best if Lucas moved out. As Lucas gathered the last of his things he sat on the bed and looked around the room, the room they had shared for the past fourteen years. When he walked downstairs, suitcases in hand he looked into the dining room and noticed his family sitting together, no doubt waiting for him. As he walking into the room Peyton spoke.

"Guys, I know it's late but your father and I want to talk to you about something", she looked towards Lucas for support.

"I have to leave for a while", now it was out in the open.

"Like on a business trip", Mikey asked, while sitting in his fathers lap silently hoping that was it so he could get back to bed.

"Not exactly bud", Lucas smiled at his sons' innocence.

"Are you going to live with _**her**__", Ellie asked obviously she had been informed. _

"I'm not sure", was all he could say, which earned a look from Peyton.

"You're not gunna live here anymore, daddy", hearing those words from his youngest daughters mouth killed him.

"No Anna-banana, I'm not", as Lucas spoke the words 'I'm not', the whole table looked down. Deciding she could fill in any blanks, Peyton told the kids it was time to say good-bye. Keith looked at his father in disgust shook his head and walked away. Ellie brushed right passed him. Breaking Lucas' heart even more. Then came Mikey, he tried to put on a brave front and not let the tears fall but as he leaned further into his fathers embrace he couldn't stop the sobs that escaped, this in turn caused every person in and near the dining room to break down also, except Peyton that is; she had to remain strong. Haley came over and took Mikey up to his room, the emotions of the night taking a toll. As Lucas kissed Anna's forehead one last time and looked into those pleading eyes, he cried again. As Peyton walked Lucas outside, she couldn't believe her life had come to this. They stood in front of his car, an awkward silence filling the air. Peyton cleared her throat and spoke.

"Okay well umm, leave a message on the machine when you get settled down and let me know when you'll be picking the kids up because I know I may be good at this now but I can't do it every weekend", a small sob escaped her throat. Lucas wanted nothing more at that moment then to pull her into his arms and tell her that they would get through it because they loved each other, it had worked before but somehow he didn't think it would in this case. Without thinking, Lucas pulled her towards him and cupped her face.

"Don't you ever, for a second think that this", motioning between himself and her, "wasn't real, because it was the most important thing that ever happened to me and I'm sorry I'm a selfish bastard and I'm sorry I ruined everything and I'm sorry I proved your theory right", Peyton looked at him questioningly, "People always leave", he whispered and she only nodded. His kissed her forehead got into his car and drove away. Peyton walked back to the front porch and stared out onto the lawn.

"Sometimes they come back", she whispered to nobody in particular letting the tears fall freely.

Lucas was brought out of his memory when he noticed the music stopped. He slowly walked further into the room. She was still off somewhere else.

_The next month was a hard on for Peyton Scott, she didn't cry, in fact she kept all her emotions in line. Eventually this took a toll on her body and caused her to nearly miscarry due to stress. Doctors' orders put her on bed rest, bed rest that she had just only been freed from last week. _

So he took a chance.

"The room looks great", he said quietly, causing Peyton to turn around and instinctively put her hand on her stomach.

* * *

Keith Scott woke to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. As he got off the couch and walking into the kitchen he smiled. His girlfriend stood at the stove in her sleep shorts and a t-shirt, her strawberry blonde hair in a messy bun on her head, and no make-up, he thought she never looked more beautiful. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"I love waking up and seeing you first thing in the morning", he said while smiling, sending shivers down Ashley's back. She turned in his embrace and responded.

"Soon enough we can do this everyday", she whispered back, leaning up to kiss him. Keith instantly cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart they were both breathless.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready so go sit", Ashley said as she started to catch her breath. Keith sent her the famous Scott smirk and took his seat.

"Your parent's home", Keith questioned as Ashley brought over their plates.

"Nope, out Christmas shopping for the day", which she got a nod for a response. With the table slowly falling quiet, Ashley being the determined girl that she was took a chance.

"So, um, how's everything going at home", she said slowly and apprehensively. They were in love, yes. They were planning to marry after graduation, yes. They talked about many things, but not about his life, well, his life the past two months anyway. Keith knew this was bound to come up, so he took a deep breath and began.

"It sucks, my mom is trying too hard to be so strong, I mean I admire the hell out of her but sometimes I think she should just cry, you know, let it all out, nobody would think any less of her. Ellie, Ellie hasn't been the same since. She's really closed off, and won't even talk to him, he calls all the time and if she does talk, it's to scream and cuss at him. Mikey, well, Mikey doesn't know what happened, so he thinks 'mommy and daddy' need some time apart because they've been together for too long. He thinks the fact that Lucas is with Auntie Brooke is because there's no room and Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley's house. Anna has nightmare, she's never had a nightmare in her life. You wanna know what there about", he questioned not waiting for a response, "that someone's gunna come and take her in the middle of the night and because 'daddy' isn't there to protect her, we'll never see her again", and with that he got up from the table and walked into the living room, leaving a speechless Ashley to follow. What she saw broke her heart. The man she loved, who always wore a brave face, sat with his head in the hands and she could hear the sniffles.

"Keith…" Ashley said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen to my family, any other family but mine", he said as the sobs overtook his body.

"I know baby", Ashley said, more heartbroken then she's ever felt, but at the same time she was glad we finally talked about it. They were broken form their embrace by Keith's ringing cell phone. Ashley answered because Keith was trying to compose himself.

"That was Ellie", she said while walking back into the room, "she wants you to go pick her up on your way home, and she knows you live down the block from Nathan's, but she's too lazy to walk", Ashley finished while smiling.

"Okay, I'm gunna go then I'll call you later and I'm sorry for my girl moment before", he said while kissing her good-bye, trying to play it all off. Ashley looked into his eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't apologize for that Keith, were getting married, we should be able to depend on each other, you should be able to depend on me, I loved how open you were before, and I love you, nothing can change that", the more Ashley spoke, the tighter Keith's grip got on her waist.

"I love you too", he said while looking into her eyes.

With one last kiss he was out the door and off to get his sister. Then home to help mom decorate. Neither teen knew who was already there.


	5. Crash Sounds

Okay thanks for the response to this, it feels good lol. There were questions about the kids they are:

Keith who just turned seventeen  
Ellie will be sixteen in about two months  
Mikey is six and a half  
Anna just turned four

And Peyton is about 4 and half months pregnant.

Also it was said that Peyton shouldn't miss Lucas, just hate him, I think it's understandable that she does miss him, they were married for seventeen years, and she does hate him she just also has her walls up, but this chapter might clear that up. HOPE YOU ENJOY!—**I own nothing**, and Old Time Rock and Roll is from Bob Seger, The Greatest Story Ever Told is form Oliver James.

* * *

Keith sat in the car waiting for Ellie to leave his aunt and uncles house. He couldn't believe he had broken down like that in front of Ashley, although he did feel a little better. He decided that when he got home he was going to sit his mother down and tell her what he was feeling, maybe then she would let some things out too. Ellie got in the car and they drove off.

"Are you okay", Ellie questioned.

"Yea I'm fine", was Keith's response.

"Why are you eyes all puffy and red, did something happen with you and Ashley, I'll kill her", she said, always jumping to conclusions.

"No we're fine, never been better, actually reach into my overnight bag and get that little box for me", he said while smiling. Ellie did as he said and couldn't believe the kind of little box it was.

"Keith this is beautiful", she said in awe of the sparkling ring in her hands.

"I know were like unofficially engaged or whatever, but this will make it official and maybe now guys will stop hitting on her", he said causing them both to laugh.

"I still can't believe your getting married in a few months", she said more to herself then Keith.

"I know, but when you find the one, you don't let that person go", they both drifted to thoughts of their parents, "you'll see when you find the right guy", he said as Ellie shook her head no.

"I'm never getting married", which she received a look from Keith for, "well think about it, mom and dad didn't work out and we've both heard stories of how in love they were", both realizing that was the first time she had called him 'dad' since that night, "I just don't wanna set myself up for that kind of hurt".

"Not every guy is like him Ellie", Keith said understanding where his baby sister was coming from, and he too had had similar thoughts, not that he would cheat on Ashley, just that maybe young love didn't work out. As they pulled up to their driveway they noticed an all too familiar car.

"What the hell is he doing here", Ellie questioned with fire in her eyes.

"There's only one way to find out", Keith said while around the car to her opened window, "come on Ellie".

"No I can't go in there, he's in there Keith", Ellie said quietly.

"I know, but we have to think about mom, when he leaves she's gunna need us", knowing bringing up their mother would convince her. Ellie sighed and got out of the car. They slowly and quietly walked up the stairs, along the way Ellie had found her strength and was determined to kick Lucas out of the house. As they were coming up to the door, they heard the yelling. This enraged them both, but as Ellie was about to burst through the open door Keith stopped her.

"Keith what are you doing, do you hear them right now", Ellie whispered, angered that her brother wasn't doing more to help their mother.

"Mom needs this, Ellie", Keith said quietly. And you can call it a weird brother sister bond, but suddenly she knew why her brothers eyes were red and puffy in the car. She silently nodded her head and sat down beside the doorframe, her brother sitting next to her, they listened to their now estranged father and hurting mother argue, waiting for their cue to enter.

* * *

After the initial shock wore off, Peyton returned to looking at the wall.

"I really need to start locking my doors", Peyton muttered loud enough for him to hear. Ignoring her he stepped further into the room, causing Peyton to face him again.

"The kids are in the play room downstairs, I told them I needed to talk to you", he took the time to look at her the first thing he noticed was the two white lines on her left hand finger, now, Peyton was a pale woman but those two lines stuck out like her hair was on fire. Peyton noticed him staring at her hand; she had taken the rings off the night before, when the kids were asleep in her bed. She felt like she was lying to Ellie when she said she was okay, while still having them on.

Lucas continued to look at her and without even thinking he spoke, "You look beautiful". Peyton hoped the painter's mask she had on would hide her blushing, she hated that he could still do that and judging by the Scott smirk he wore, the mask was letting her down. Pushing his compliment aside she spoke.

"Okay, you wanna talk", Peyton said shooting daggers at him, "you little girlfrie-",

"She's not my girlfriend", Lucas yelled cutting her off.

"Well then I'll use Ellie's words, your little whore came by yesterday", she began only to be cut off again by Lucas.

"Do you really let her talk like that", Lucas questioned.

Peyton scoffed, "I don't let her do anything, she's practically sixteen years old Luke, and yes I do when it's the truth, oh while we're on the topic I never told her not to see you, I wouldn't do that, and the fact that you had Brooke come over yesterday and tell me to let you see your kids, Lucas I haven't been that mad since you told me about you and her", Peyton began her voice staying at a steady yell.

Now it was Lucas's turn to scoff, "You think I told her to come over here, I never even said that you wouldn't let me see them, I know they hate me and I know they don't wanna see me, and I know you probably told them to at least talk to me cause that's the kind of person you are", he finished softly, "Do you really think I would be dumb enough to send her over here saying that kind of stuff", Lucas questioned.

"You were dumb enough to sleep with her", Peyton said still yelling.

Lucas sighed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Peyton noticed the white gold band still on his finger, "I didn't come up here to fight" he said quietly.

"Yea and when I got married seventeen years ago, I didn't think I'd be getting a divorce because my husband slept with my best friend, but here we are", her voice slightly lower then before. They stood there in silence a little while longer before he spoke again.

"I left her", and he that let linger in the air.

"Do you think that makes it better, that I'll just jump into your arms and help you move back in", she questioned, "newsflash Lucas, you never should have had a reason to move out in the first damn place", she said now yelling again.

"I know that okay, I know I'm a bastard and I know you hate me, but I still love you so much, its killing me right now being this close to you and not be able to hold, or brush my finger across your cheek, or even to pull your hair back when you get morning sickness", he said as his eyes began to burn.

"Well whose fault is that Lucas", she asked quietly not trusting her voice to not crack, "and by the way, I'm passed the morning sickness stage, but you couldn't have known that, and yes I hate you", she watched his face fall, "I hate you because you couldn't just talk to me about how you felt when we were trying to get pregnant, I hate you because I told you not to propose if I wasn't what you wanted,", she said now standing right in front of him pounding her fits against his chest, "I hate you because you weren't there when I was in the hospital when I almost lost this baby, I hate you because this is killing our kids and our friends and my dad and your mom and sister, I hate you because I look like an idiot because your mistress was my fucking Maid of Honor", they had now both collapsed to the floor, sobs overtaking Peyton's body and Lucas not being able to contain his tears.

At the sound of something hitting the floor both Ellie and Keith ran into the room only to stop at what they saw. Bringing tears to both their eyes.

"But what I really hate you because for every reason I just gave you for hating you, there's a completely different reason why I still love you", Peyton said while looking into his eyes, suddenly realizing their closeness and what she had just said she looked down and broke from his embrace. Keith saw this and spoke.

"You need to leave now" and he watched as Lucas dried his eyes, stood and walked passed the children that once called him dad. Ellie ran over to Peyton. While Keith walked in back of Lucas to the front door.

"Mom", Ellie said her voice cracking. Peyton and Ellie just looked at each other and once again the room filled with sobs.

Downstairs Keith was standing opposite his father. Keith watched with folded arms as Lucas turned around and spoke.

"I know I'm a terrible father and I don't deserve anything, but is there anyway you or Ellie would have a decent conversation with me", Lucas pleaded.

"You weren't a terrible father", at this Lucas looked into his sons eyes, his son who looked so much like him but he prayed would never act like it, "you just suck as a person, and Ellie might never come around, she's hurt because it sucks to be betrayed by two of the people you love, who you thought loved you", he said as tears filled both their eyes, speaking for himself and Ellie.

"I do love you both", Lucas said a sob escaping his throat.

"Just not enough to put us first", Keith said beginning to close the door, but Lucas had one last question.

"What about you, you talked about Ellie but what about you"?

Keith looked at his father and simply shrugged as he closed the door the rest of the way. Breathing deeply he as walked back up to the room he saw his mother and sister, two of the strongest women he knew, letting everything out they've held onto for the past two months.

* * *

"I'm gunna go for a walk", Peyton said as she came down the stairs. It had been a few hours since Lucas left; Keith made Peyton and Ellie promise that they could all talk to one another whenever they were missing Lucas, or thought of something they all once did as a family, or even if it was just to let out angry words.

"Are you sure that's a good idea", Keith asked, given the stressful morning his mother had he didn't really want her out walking.

"Yes, the doctors had said that walking would be good, it would help relieve stress", she couldn't help but smile at her son as he came to kiss her cheek.

"Okay, well we'll keep an eye Mikey and Anna, don't worry about anything", Ellie said following her brothers actions and kissing her mother good-bye.

Karen sighed as she wiped down the counter of the café she has owned for the past thirty-five years. This little café had gotten her through two children. Sure buyers had come through town trying to convince the woman of starting a chain, but she didn't see the need. If there were more Karen's Café's around the world, it would make this one seem less special. She was shaken from her thoughts when she saw her obviously frustrated daughter-in-law, well soon to be ex daughter-in-law walk in. Before she even gave the girl a chance to speak, Karen rushed the lingering customers out the door, turned the sign over to 'Closed' and called Kaitlin out from the kitchen. As all three women sat down Peyton let out a frustrated sigh. Then she began.

"I hate people looking at me like I'm some poor hopeless woman, yes my husband was a bastard, get over it", Karen smiled sadly at the young woman. She knew how much this was really hurting her, but Peyton Sawyer was never one for people's pity.

"Sweetie what's really wrong", Karen questioned.

"What do you mean", this through Peyton a bit off.

"I've known you since you were a junior in high school, I can tell when something's on your mind that your not discussing", smiling proudly now because she had brought a smile to Peyton's face.

"Well, speaking of 'the bastard', Peyton stopped herself, "sorry I mean Luc-", Peyton was cut off.

"You listen to me, I don't care what you say about Lucas, yes he is my son and I will always love him, but I will never approve of what he's done",

"And I don't want you to think you have to sensor yourself around me, I'm seventeen, I've heard worse trust me", Kaitlin added cause the older women to laugh.

"Right well he came by earlier and…", as Peyton told the story Kailtin let her mind wander to better days. She had grown up around the love that Lucas and Peyton shared and to see it end like this, she just couldn't understand what her brother was thinking, and she didn't think anybody ever would. Hell she didn't think her brother would ever understand it. When Peyton finished the story Kaitlin spoke.

"So he left her", to this Peyton responded with a nod, "and then he told you he loved you", again a nod, "and then you yelled some more and told him you loved him too", by now she could tell Peyton was annoyed.

"Isn't that a summary of everything I just said", Peyton yelled, instantly regretting it, "sorry Kate, I just didn't wanna go through it again", she said while covering the girls hand with her own.

"No, I'm sorry, I was just trying to process everything and I wasn't thinking when I was saying it out loud", Kaitlin responded giving Peyton's hand a squeeze. Karen looked over at her young daughter. She looked exactly like her deceased father, dark hair, same nose, and those famous Scott eyes. She left the table and returned with assorted deserts from the day. The three women sat for the rest of the afternoon, shooing away disgruntles customers, having their fill of Karen's deserts, and talking about better days. As Peyton was getting up to leave Kaitlin stopped her.

"Hey Peyton, Ellie told me that she was never getting married", Peyton looked at her questioningly, "I know it doesn't sound like a big deal but given recent events there might be more behind it then she told me".

"Thanks Kate, I'll talk to her about it", Peyton said while hugging her, when tuning to Karen Peyton spoke again, "thank you for this, I needed some time to not think about it", smiling sadly at the older woman.

"Anytime Peyton, and if you ever need to talk I don't care-"

"what time, day or night give you a call", Peyton cut her off, both women smiling, repeating the words Karen has said to her many times. Kaitlin came up behind Karen as Peyton walked out the door.

"She's gunna be okay right mom", Kaitlin hopefully asked.

Karen put and arm around her daughter and then looked out at the woman now crossing the street.

"Yea, she's gunna be okay", Karen said confidently.

* * *

As Peyton walked back into her house she could hear the music coming from upstairs.

"Bob Seger", Peyton muttered to herself. Not bothering to call out that she was home, she walked upstairs in search of where the music was coming from. As she reached the nursery she stopped in her tracks and had to contain her laughter. There stood Nathan Scott paint roller in hand, singing along to the radio.

**Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock n' roll**

His brush strokes matched the beat of the song

**Don't try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock n' roll**

His dancing still hadn't improved she thought to herself.

**Still like that old time rock n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock n' roll **

At this point the instruments had taken over the song and Nathan was using the long paint roller, used for the ceiling, as a guitar. When the song had finished and the room was quiet again, Peyton began to clap. This immediately caused Nathan to spin around.

"I've got to say, that was quite the performance Tom", she said in between breaths, referring to Tom Cruise's dancing to this song in Risky Business, "oh is Nathan Scott blushing", she asked teasing him more

"Laugh it up Sawyer", he said walking over to the woman he once called his girlfriend, engulfing her in a hug, "Keith called me, how you holding up?"

"Oh, I've seen better days", she said while laughing, "anyway, what are you doing up here", she said hoping to avoid talking about it.

Nathan getting the hint told her, "Well I got here as soon as I hung up, that was three hours ago, I got bored and knew this needed to be done and so here I am", he finished with his arms outstretched and a grin on his face.

"Nathan, I appreciate you doing all this but really, you don't have to, go home to Haley and the kids, and if painting means this much to you, come back tomorrow and have at it", she said while leaving the room.

"Fine, but I'm coming over early so be prepared", he exclaimed as she reached the stairs causing her to roll her eyes.

When she got to the kitchen, she was glad to see that her teenagers were already there. Deciding not to beat around the bush, Peyton jumped right in.

"So Ellie, what's this I hear about you never getting married". This question caused Ellie to spit her water across the table. After she got her bearings back her first reaction was to throw up her walls, but thinking back to her earlier promise with her mother and Keith, she knew she couldn't hide anymore.

"I, uh, well I just don't see the point, I mean, you were so in love and look at where you are now", she was while looking at the table.

Hearing this broke Peyton's heart, "Listen to me, both of you,", now directing this to Keith as well since he was on the wedding path, "just because your father and I aren't working out doesn't mean true love doesn't exist, look at your aunt and uncle, they've been together for longer then Lucas and I were and they are even more in now then they were then", she said smiling as she watched Nathan leave.

"Yea, but even they weren't together for almost a year because Aunt Haley left for some singer", Ellie argued.

"First of all it was for her singing career, not some singer and second of all, she came back for him, and that's what matters", this earned an eye roll form her ever so stubborn daughter. "Look all I'm saying is…" she let her eyes wander to the picture frame that held both wedding pictures, staring intensely at them, especially that newer one.

_August 2023 _

Peyton let her fingers play with the nape of his neck.

"So, Mr. Scott, what song did you pick", she teased her renewed husband.

"Well, considering this was the one job I had and I didn't want to screw this up, I depended on our usual", he teased back, he annoyed Peyton and Brooke so much about wanting to do something for the wedding they had finally agreed on letting him pick the song for the first dance knowing he couldn't possibly mess it up. He put his hands around her waist as Mouth, their D.J. began the song.

**Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are**

_She buried her head further into his shoulder. This became their song, the first time they ever heard it together_.

**If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand**  
**Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day**

"_Do you remember our disaster of a prom night", he asked, reading her mind. _

"How could I forget, Brooke and I showed up with rips in our dresses and this time I had the black eye, you wanted to take me to the hospital but I insisted we waited for the last dance and this was the song they played", she said smiling.

**But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight**

"_We've come a long way since then huh", he asked. _

"We certainly have", she agreed.

**I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know I'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all I need**

_The most recent time__this song played was the night he proposed, well re-proposed, Lucas had sent Peyton on a while goose chase wit all the cards he'd left around town and finally it ended back at the house with one final note._

**  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight**

"_Follow the yellow brick road to your heart", Peyton whispered causing Lucas to smile. _

_As she read the note and walked into the house she noticed the wide path of yellow rose petals that flowed into the living room and the tea lights that lined it. Immediately Peyton knew something was up. When she finally entered the living room the yellow rose petal turned into red ones that were in the shape of a heart, Lucas stood in the middle and got down on one knee._

**  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day**

_Looking at her mothers ring on her hand she spoke as they danced. _

"You know I still can't believe you stole the ring while I was in the shower, you saw how crazy I went looking for it, and even the kids didn't say anything", she shook her head disbelievingly _thinking back to the months she had spent looking for it and then in turn sulking when she couldn't find it__. _

"I know, it cost me twenty dollars each because they didn't want to lie to their mother", he said playfully although it was true.

"Nice to know I'm worth a whole twenty bucks", she teased back.

"Baby, there isn't enough money in the world for how much you're worth", he said causing her to blush.

**but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight **

_Lucas whispered the last few lines of the song into her ear and then kissed her deeply, which earned a loud roar of applauds and whistles from their family and friends.  
_**  
**_"I love you Peyton Elizabeth Scott, I always will", he said looking deeply into her eyes. _

"And I love you Lucas Eugene Scott and I always will", she replied, doing the same.

Peyton was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Keith clear his throat. She continued to talk, never taking her eyes off that frame.

"All I'm saying is, don't give up on true love", she finished with a sigh. "I'm gunna head up to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow", she said kissing both of her kids. Ellie and Keith had both been looking at the same picture frame the whole time and somehow they knew the words of advice their mother had, weren't only meant for them.

As the two teens made their way to their separate bedrooms, the quiet sounds of Oliver James filled the house.

* * *

Woo… that was long let me know what you think of the whole LP argument, I thought it was pretty good and we finally got some other kind of emotion from Ellie, and Karen and Kaitlin will have a bigger part in probably two chapters that's when we might also see Larry. Um next chapter—not too sure when it will be up but I'm thinking it will have some Brooke stuff in it, actually most of it might be Brooke just so we can get her point on things…well thanks again and leave some reviews. 


	6. The World Spins Madly On

There was a little confusion, Peyton had **nearly** miscarried because of her stress, and she is still pregnant oh and Keith was born in 2006 in case anyone still didn't know, the same year they graduated. This takes place the same day as the previous chapter. I own nothing!!!

* * *

Brooke Davis, she was a woman who got what she wanted, when she wanted it and didn't care who she had to take down in the process. 

At least, that was the high school Davis, as she grew up she realized that stepping on the little people wasn't going to make you feel better, in the end only worse. So as she looked around her apartment, once again occupied by just her, she realized that this time she hadn't stepped on the 'little people', she had literally stomped on the only people she had ever considered her family.

Why did she do it? She honestly didn't have an answer. They were always drunk and she kept enticing it, she was lonely, her mind was screaming at her to stop, but her body won out. Lucas Scott was the first man she had ever loved, **had**, being highly stressed. That's right, she didn't love him anymore, truth be told she didn't think she was ever in love with him, simply puppy dog love like Peyton had said. That was probably the worst thing, aside from the fact that she has lost everything and everyone, that she had been 'the other woman', it was the fact that she risked it all for a man she wasn't even in love with, that was the worst. And she wasn't delirious enough to think that he loved her, they were simply each others way to let out pent up frustration.

Peyton, she was truly happy for her best friend when her and Lucas had gotten together, she was jealous yes, but not because they were together, because they had the kind of love that most people spent their entire lives searching for, and here they were seniors in high school, well if she was being honest they were juniors when she had saw it, and they could stop the search.

When she went over to Peyton's the other day, Lucas had no idea. She didn't even want to talk about him when she was there but after the brutal honesty she had gotten from Ellie, she felt the need to fight. That's how she always was though, after spending most of her life with Peyton Sawyer, she had learned to put up her walls too. It was her defense mechanism. And when Peyton had told her about Lucas saying he missed her, she knew it was true, but she wouldn't let Peyton know that. And when she said they hadn't done much talking, she was lying again. After he got off the phone with Peyton they spent the entire night talking. That's all they did, talk. Him mainly about his family and how he was an ass, her about how she was a harlot who lost it all because she was horny. They hadn't even slept together since the Fourth of July barbeque. Hell, they didn't even sleep in the same room while he lived there; he had taken residence on the couch. They both knew that his staying at her apartment would only cause more harm, but it was as close as he would get to his kids without having to leave Tree Hill. The closest motel was two miles away.

After he found out that Brooke had gone over there, he was livid.

_"You did what", he exclaimed. _

_"I went over to Peyton's and I know I shouldn't have but I had no intention of talking about you or you and her or you and your kids but words were exchanged and I got defensive", she said begging him to believe her truth._

_"It doesn't matter what your intentions were, God, now she's gunna think that I sent you over there and its gunna make everything twenty times worse", he said obviously frustrated._

_"I know and I'm sorry Luke, really I am", she said sincerely._

_"I need to move out, I'll be back later to pack my things and leave", he said while gathering up the kids to take them home._

_"Yea that's for the best", she said honestly, "and Luke", she yelled before he closed the door, "I really am sorry"._

_"Yea, me too", he said while closing the door._

Brooke sighed. She had let things get too far. She dug herself a grave and now she had to lie in it. She knew she had to make things right, but it would do no good trying at it now. As she got herself ready for bed she looked at the graduation picture on her dresser, taken before the craziness of Haley's water breaking. All five of them looked so happy, and Peyton's gown hid her slight baby bump, she focused on her and Peyton and then Peyton and Lucas. Whispering the theory she had developed years ago.

"People who are meant to be always find there way in the end", she said, hoping it would stay true for her best friend and estranged husband. And somewhere, on some level, she hoped the same went for her and Peyton too.

* * *

Across town Lucas was having similar thoughts. 

Right now, he would be putting Mikey to bed while Peyton did the same to Anna, then they would switch rooms to say goodnight. Ellie and Keith would still be up but he and Peyton would be saying goodnight none the less. Then he would lead Peyton to the bedroom and they would enjoy their alone time, either discussing their day at work, her at the gallery and he at his publishing company, or they would make love until neither of them could breath, that was Lucas' personal favorite. But as he looked around his seedy motel he sighed, this was his life now and he had nobody to blame but himself, sure he could blame Brooke, but that wouldn't really be fair, he could have stopped any time but he didn't.

Any of the times he and Brooke had gotten together, it was purely to release frustration. He wasn't in love with her; there was no way he could be. She was great and he did love her as a friend, but she just wasn't Peyton, his beautifully broken 'Blondie'. The girl who could make his heart beat faster and stop all at the same time. He smiled as he thought back to their first wedding night.

_August 2006 _

_Lucas and Peyton lay in their honeymoon suite. Their wedding had been spontaneous but the party at the Rivercourt, thrown last minute by Brooke, which of course was a success, and now this room in the hotel, booked last minute after an over convincing Haley got on the phone to the management while Nathan smirked in the background, proved how well their friends took care of them._

_"So, it is our wedding night", Lucas began, "and you know what happens on a couples wedding night right", he said smiling devilishly causing Peyton to raise an eyebrow._

_"Lucas", Peyton warned, they had only slept together once before, causing Peyton to curse his 'damn Scott sperm', in the midst of prom and graduation and other craziness they just hadn't had much 'them time', and now she was honestly too scared to, she wasn't sure of the effect it might have on the baby._

_"We can look it up", Lucas said as he read her mind, she couldn't help but smile at his eagerness._

_"Fine, go ahead", she said as she got comfortable on the bed._

_Twenty minutes later Lucas had his answer._

_"Don't feel that you and your spouse's sex life should be interrupted, the baby is safely secure in amniotic fluid and the placenta", Lucas said as he read a bunch of other words he didn't understand. The only thing that mattered was that he had the green light. "So Peyt", he started as he made his way over to the bed._

_"Ehh", was her response, "I'm not really in the mood anymore", she said trying not to laugh at his expression._

_Lucas scoffed, "Well, I'm sure I can help put you back in the mood", he said with passion and love in his eyes._

_"Give it your best shot", she said quietly as he began a trail of kisses from behind her ear to her collar bone, this caused a low moan to escape her throat and she could feel Lucas smile against her neck._

_Slowly he stood her up as he slipped her out of her dress, she doing the same with his tux. As he laid her back down in nothing but her bra and panties, she suddenly felt extremely self conscious. Lucas noticed this._

_"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen babe", he said while looking into her eyes. Once he knew she was more comfortable he began his trail of kisses from in between her breasts, to her now expanded stomach, to the inside of her thighs as Peyton let out a whimper._

_She had had enough of him being in the lead. She pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him deeply, their tongues entangling in a slow dance as she played with the hair at the base of his neck. She rolled over on top of him and grinded her hips against his, causing a deep groan to escape his throat. She slowly began to kiss her way down his chest, ending at his happy trail. She then looked back up into his eyes as she played with the waistband of his boxers, seeing the begging look in his eyes she pulled them off in one swift motion. As she did this he sat up and unhooked he bra, freeing her now enlarged breasts, he again turned her over so that he was hovering over her, removing the last layer of clothing stopping them from consummating their marriage._

_As he met her eyes, looking for the reassurance he didn't need but still wanted, he entered her, causing her to let out a gasp. Their slow and steady movements became faster as they re-familiarized themselves with each others body. Declarations of love and low whispers of each others name were the only noises heard as they each came closer to their climax. With one last thrust and a yell of the others name, Lucas rolled over and took Peyton into his arms._

_"Not, really in the mood huh", he playfully questioned as he kissed her temple the mixture of her body lotion and sweat lingering on his lips._

_"That was amazing", Peyton replied, trying to catch her breath, ignoring her husbands comment._

_"Wanna try and top it", Lucas said while wiggling his eyebrows. Peyton cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss._

_The rest of the newlyweds' night was spent making up for the past few months._

Lucas drifted back into reality only to begin thinking about his kids. He closed his eyes and thought of the special memories he has with all of them.

_October 2013 _

Lucas, Peyton, Ellie, and Keith had been at the Rivercourt all day. A frustrated seven year old Keith had spent the entire afternoon learning basketball from his father. The only thing he had yet to tackle was the three pointer.

"Keith, we can come back tomorrow and try again", Lucas said seeing how upset his son was getting.

"No, I'm not leaving until I get it", Lucas had to chuckle at his stubborn son, which earned him a scowl.

After another ten minutes, and a look from Peyton, he had told Keith to take one more shot and then they were going home, his response was a loud sigh and eye roll.

_Spreading his feet, squaring his shoulders and dribbling the ball a few times, like his father had shown him, Keith looked up at the net as he released the ball. Lucas watched with baited breath as Keith closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw the ball swish threw the net. As he jumped up and down Lucas threw him over his shoulder and ran with him around the court as Peyton and Ellie cheered on. When Lucas finally put him down he saw a look in his sons' eyes that he would always remember. _

_"Thanks dad", Keith said as he threw his arms around his father's neck causing Lucas to tear._

His next thoughts went to Ellie. She didn't seem it now, but she was quite the daddy's girl.

_May 2014 _

_Lucas and a six year old Ellie had been at the park all afternoon. Ellie was learning to ride a bike without her training wheels. She was fully decked out in elbow pads, knee pads, wrist guards and a helmet, Peyton wasn't taking any chances with her getting hurt. After falling off her bike numerous times, Lucas had decided enough was enough._

_"Okay kiddo, let's head home; we can come back next weekend"._

_"One last time please daddy, please", Ellie said with a pout and big eyes that she knew would make her father cave._

_Lucas let out a sigh and nodded, "Last time", he smiled as he watched Ellie jump up and down._

_"Okay now get on", Lucas said holding the bike steady for her, "now start pedaling and I'm going to run with you", Ellie did as she was told, "let me know when to let go, but remember, keep pedaling and try to keep your balance", he said slightly out of breath from running and talking._

_"Let go daddy", Ellie yelled out. Lucas did as he was told and watched closely as his daughter made it all the way down the bike path, stopping when she reached the end._

_"I did it, I did it", she yelled running back to him and into his arms._

_"You sure did, Ell", he said smiling proudly._

Mikey, his 'little man', was the next to enter his mind.

_September 2022 _

Lucas sighed as he walked into his five year old son's room. The boy and been trying to tie his shoes for the past few days, and by the looks of things, he still wasn't getting anywhere.

"Hey little man", Lucas said sitting on the bed with Mikey.

"Hey dad", he mumbled obviously concentrating.

"Do you think I could help you out with that", Lucas questioned, the stubborn five year old had refused anybody's help. Mikey sighed.

"Fine, go ahead".

"_Okay, I'm going to teach you a little trick that your grandpa Keith taught me", Lucas smiled as the boy nodded, Keith may not of been Lucas' biological father but he was the closest thing to it. "Okay, an Indian made a teepee", he began, pulling the laces up and crossing one under the other, "and it collapsed", he exclaimed while pulling the first 'knot' down, "so he started another", he continued, making the first loop for the bow, "and he took this string and went around it", he said, wrapping the other lace around the loop, "and went inside", he continued as he pushed the lace under the new loop, "and  
there he had it" he exclaimed as the pulled both loops to form a bow, "Two Tents", he finished while looking up at the confused little boy. "Want me to do it again", Lucas questioned with a slight chuckle, as the boy nodded. _

_An hour later and Mikey was ready to do it all on his own._

_"Okay", Mikey began, "An Indian made a teepee", he said while concentrating, "and it collapsed", he yelled, the same as his father had, "so he started another", he said while biting his lip, something he got from his mother Lucas thought, "and he took this string and went around it", he said while taking a breath, "and went inside", he said excitedly, nearing the end, "and there he had it, Two Tents", he yelled as he finished it all himself. _

_"I actually did it", he said quietly, "thanks dad", Mikey said while throwing his arms around Lucas._

_"Anytime little man", Lucas said while hugging him back, "why don't you go show your mom", he watched as the little boy nodded and left the room, leaving Lucas to sit there and smile._

Lastly, Lucas thought of his baby girl, his Anna Banana.

_August 2023 _

Anna had just turned four; the whole family was in the backyard doing separate things. Anna was sitting by the pool looking at it with pouted lips. Lucas sighed, 'Peyton has got to stop teaching the girls these things' he said to himself as he walked over and sat beside her.

"What's up Anna Banana", Lucas questioned, although he had a good idea of what was wrong.

"I wanna go swimmin' but mommy says I can't cause I could dwown", Lucas had thought correctly.

"Well how about you go upstairs, put on you bathing suit and I'll teach you", as soon as the words left his mouth Anna was gone. She returned in her 'Little Mermaid' bathing suit, ready to go.

_Thirty minutes later and Anna had already learned how to float; now she was trying to master the 'doggy paddle'. _

Lucas held onto her waist and moved along the pool, as she kicked her little feet and paddled her arms.

"Daddy, I can do it on my own now", she said slightly annoyed.

"Are you sure", Lucas questioned, skeptically.

"Yes daddy", she said, more annoyed then before. Lucas nodded before bringing her to where she could stand. Standing no more then five feet away, with his arms fully outstretched, Lucas watched his little girl swim towards him, with a huge grin on her face. After another hour, they both got out of the pool.

"I told ya I could do it", Anna said, hands on her hips.

"You certainly did, sweetie", Lucas smiled at his daughter's already growing independence.

"But I still needed your help a wittle", Anna said while making a small space between her pointer finger and her thumb.

"Only a 'wittle'", Lucas mocked her.

"Okay, a lot", she said while jumping into her father's arms. "Thanks, I love you daddy", she whispered into his ear.

"You're very welcome, my Anna Banana, I love you too", he whispered back.

Lucas opened his eyes; he hadn't even noticed that he was crying until now.

"I'm going to get them back", he said into the darkness of the empty hotel room.

* * *

Back on the other side of Tree Hill, the Scott household had some commotion. 

Peyton was so involved in her latest drawing and the music that was playing; she didn't hear the patter of a certain six year olds' feet as he entered the room._  
_  
"Hey mom", Mikey said quietly, causing Peyton to jump a little.

"Hey, little man, what are you doing up", she asked as her son climbed into her lap. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep", he began, "it's still weird that he's not here", Mikey whispered.

"I know baby, but you have fun with him on the weekends right", Peyton asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Uh huh, yesterday dad took me and Anna to the Rivercourt and started to teach me basketball", Mikey said his eyes widening. Peyton smiled as she remembered the first time they had taken Keith to the Rivercourt.

"That's good, I bet you had fun", Peyton assumed as he nodded. 'Of course he had fun, he's a Scott', she thought to herself. As Mikey buried himself under the covers, obviously staying the night, the door pushed open again. In walked Anna.

"Hey momma", Anna said while climbing into bed.

"What do you kids pretend to be asleep when I check on you", she joked but slightly being serious. Anna just shrugged her shoulder as she then climbed into her mother's lap, a little too roughly.

"Easy there, Anna Banana", Peyton said, looking at her stomach.

"Dere's weally a baby in dere", Anna questioned skeptically tilting her head to the side, causing her blonde curls to fall in front of her eyes.

"Yes, there's really a baby in here, and in a few weeks, you'll be able to feel it move", Peyton said, watching her daughter's eyes widen.

"No way", Anna said shocked.

"Yes way", Peyton mimicked her daughter, she never got tired of having the youngest child prepare for a new sibling, she went through it three other times and it still amused her.

"I'm tryin a' sleep here", Mikey muttered form under the blankets.

Peyton laughed. "Alright, alright", she said while putting the covers over Anna and herself.

"Night mom", Mikey said.

"Night momma", Anna said while yawning.

"Night kiddos", Peyton said while smiling and draping her arm over both of them.

* * *

okay sooo--- that was my first time writing a love scene, I think it came out all right, and I hope you liked the flashbacks Lucas had, and the interaction between Peyton and Mikey and Anna…next chapter will be Christmas Eve and Christmas. Oh and I am opened to suggestions but there are certain things I already have planned out to have happen at certain times soo don't be like offended if I don't take your suggestion because chances are it's already coming. Oh and I got the shoe tying poem thing from 


	7. Tis The Season

This chapter will be Christmas Eve, Christmas Day will be the next, they were supposed to be together but Christmas Eve was really long lol, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming lol...i already wrote chapers 8 and 9 but i'm going to wait a while to add those in—I own nothing!!

* * *

The week had passed by quickly and now the four children sat in the living room on Christmas Eve, waiting for their father to pick them up. Yes, Ellie was going too, for her mother and grandmother's sake of course. Lucas was taking the kids over to Karen's, he figured it would be a good way to talk to the mother he hadn't spoken to much in the past few weeks. 

"I cannot believe I'm doing this", Ellie muttered straightening out her deep red dress.

"Oh, it won't kill you Ell, it's just a car ride over and then you can ignore him all you want", Peyton said as her daughter rolled her eyes.

"Momma, are you sure you wanna be all lone' on Christmas Eve", her youngest daughter questioned.

"I'll be fine baby, besides I'm going to Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley's for a little bit", she said smiling, to reassure her daughter that she should be fine. It had become a tradition over the years that they would all go to Nathan and Haley's for Christmas Eve and then Lucas and Peyton's for Christmas Day. This year though, things would be different.

"Hey ma, don't forget Ashley and her parents are coming over for desert tomorrow", Keith said while tying his dress shoes.

"Keith how could I forget, that's only the fifth time you've reminded me today", Peyton teased her son, "and besides they come over every year for desert".

"I know but this year is different", he said smiling at what he had in mind.

"Okay", Peyton said obviously confused by her son's goofy grin, "Keith when your done go get your brother, Lucas should be here soon", she said while looking at her watch. As if on cue the doorbell rang. Noticing that Ellie wasn't moving anytime soon, Peyton sighed and walked towards the door.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he shuffled his feet to the front door of the house he once called a home. He thought back to the first time they saw the house. 

_It was Christmas break and Lucas and Peyton's, little boy had been out of the hospital for about a week. When they returned to Karen's house after they left a record store, they were surprised to see Larry there. The two adults looked at their children and smiled while handing them a set of keys and an address, telling them 'Happy Belated Wedding gift, Merry Christmas, and Happy Early Graduation present' as they shooed the two out the door._

_When the two teens pulled up in front of a house on a quiet street they looked at each other, obviously confused. _

_"So, this looks interesting", he said while draping an arm over his wife, as they walked to the front door._

_"Yea, kinda odd though", Peyton responded._

_"Well, here goes nothing", Lucas said while putting the key in the door._

_"Wait", Peyton yelled while taking the white envelope off the door. Ripping it open, Peyton read it aloud._

**Dear kids, **

**We truthfully don't want you to worry about how we bought you this house, it was something we both wanted for you and we figured the timing was right. Although we have bought the house, you will be paying us monthly installments. We hope you enjoy and know that when you are done with college this house will be here waiting for you. Enjoy the night; Karen will take care of Keith. **

**Love always, Karen and Larry.**

**P.S. - I hope I got your decorating style just right P. Scott.**

**P.S.S. – Don't forget to carry her over the threshold.**

_After the note was finished the two looked at each other and then the house. _

_"This is ours", Lucas said, in complete shock._

_"Apparently", Peyton said feeling the same way. Lucas went back to the key and unlocked the door, letting it swing open. He then turned to Peyton and put one arm around her waist and the other under her legs._

_"Well, thank you Mr. Scott", Peyton said playfully._

_"You're welcome, Mrs. Scott", Lucas replied. As they walked into the house, they were shocked at what they saw. This old house was giant, and every room was furnished. Peyton smiled, long before the wedding Peyton would talk about color schemes and types of furniture she would want, if she ever got her own house and judging by the looks of the rooms, Brooke had taken notes. After the teens finished the tour of the house that had eight bedrooms, three bathrooms, a study for Lucas to write, a room filled with things for Peyton to draw and paint, the living room, the kitchen, the dining room and the backyard, they met back up at the base of the stairs._

_"I can hear myself echo", Peyton said smiling, "I love our parents and I truly appreciate this but, we won't ever use all those bedrooms", suddenly Peyton noticed her husbands grin._

_"Wanna bet", he said while throwing Peyton over his shoulder and taking her to their bedroom._

_That night the married teens christened every bedroom, the living room, Lucas's study and even the kitchen._

Lucas smiled as he thought of their parent's idea of 'monthly installments'. They simply asked for pictures and videos of Keith be sent to them every month, after Peyton announced she was pregnant Larry retired, and they wanted to take him for a least a few days, while the two were busy with college work. He was brought out of his thoughts by Peyton opening the door.

He couldn't help but look her up and down; she was in a deep green dress, with an A-line skirt. It was a maternity dress but you would never be able to tell.

Peyton felt herself blush as he looked at her. They hadn't talked since their fight last week, and to be honest she still wanted to avoid him. Thankfully she was spared any type of conversation as her six year old son flew down the stairs.

"Dad", Mikey shouted.

"Daddy", Anna yelled following her older brother.

"Hey little man, Anna Banana", Lucas gasped as Mikey jumped into his arms and Anna grabbed onto his leg. As Keith and Ellie stood in front of him Lucas couldn't help but notice how much of a grown man Keith looked, and Ellie, well she was quite the young woman. Missing these past two months made him feel like he missed a lifetime.

"Hey you two", Lucas said hoping he would get a response. Keith nodded, although not meeting his father's eyes and Ellie looked right at him as she walked out the door and waited in the car.

"Okay, well, who's ready to go see grandma", Lucas yelled, watching his two youngest run to the car followed by a walking Keith. Lucas turned to say good bye to Peyton but noticed that she was gone. Sighing he walked to the car and began the journey to his mother's house.

Peyton quietly opened the bathroom door when she heard the front door close. Breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed they were all gone. She grabbed her jacket and drove to Nathan and Haley's.

* * *

Lucas let out a breath as he walked into his mother's kitchen. The car ride over had been incredibly awkward. Any question he directed at Ellie went unanswered, Keith as least nodded or grunted for a response. Lucas watched as his mother and baby sister walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey ma", Lucas said.

"Sit down, we're talking, now", Karen said as Keith, Kaitlin and Ellie took the two small children into the living room to watch 'It's A Wonderful Life'.

"What, no hello son, how have you been", Lucas questioned jokingly.

"Well I would say hello to my son but I can't seem to find him because the person standing in front me is not the boy I raised, now sit down because we need to talk", Karen said, obviously not finding it humorous.

"Okay", Lucas said as he took a seat at the kitchen table he ate at for so many years, "what did you want to talk about", he questioned knowing the answer but hoping to avoid the topic for a little longer.

Karen scoffed, "What the hell do you think I want to talk about", she said now raising her voice, and she then heard the television volume rise so that Mikey and Anna couldn't hear the adults argue.

"Ma", Lucas said pleadingly, "I got into an argument with Peyton last week and I can't handle another argument tonight, especially on Christmas Eve".

"Well it a good thing there wont be an argument", she said as Lucas stared at her, "you see, for there to be an argument two people would have to be talking, you are going to listen as I talk, therefore no argument", she took a minute to regain her composure, "and I know about the fight, she came by the café after you left, she told us that you left Brooke", Karen said quietly.

"Yea, it was stupid to move in with her in the first place, I guess I figured that everyone in town hated us, it wouldn't matter where I slept".

"Lucas", Karen said, shaking her head at her son, "of course it mattered, Peyton was crushed when she heard you were living there".

"I know, but we never slept in the same bed, hell the same room. I was on the couch the entire time and the only time we actually talked was when we would discuss how stupid we were".

"That doesn't make it better", Karen said hoping her son would get the point.

"I know", he said his voice cracking, "trust me I know", and tears burning his eyes. As Karen was about to speak again Kaitlin walked into the kitchen.

"Do you love her", Karen questioned, watching her son raise his eyebrows, she rolled her eyes, "Peyton, you know your wife, the mother of your children, do you love her", this enraged Lucas.

"Of course I do, I've never stopped", Lucas said now yelling, "I know I suck at showing it but I do and I always will", he said quieter then before, "sorry for yelling".

"Sorry to interrupt", she watched Lucas clear his throat and rub his eyes, "but Mikey and Anna are complaining that they're hungry", she said with a light smile.

"Okay", she turned her attention back to Lucas, "I told you in your senior year, not to take her for granted, and that's exactly what you did", and then she left the room to set the table.

"You really hurt her, you know", Kaitlin said.

"I know Kate and I've apologized to Peyton a thousand and one times", Lucas said.

"I meant Ellie, Luke, I mean you hurt Peyton too, don't get me wrong, but as her aunt its my job to tell you these kinda things, you were her prince charming and in doing what you did, you ruined her thoughts on men", Kaitlin watched her brothers face fall, "and I know she won't ever come out and say it but she does still love you and she misses you, she just needs time and she needs to know that you'll be there".

"I know and I'm gunna get them back, Kate, I promise", Lucas said firmly.

"I believe you Luke, I do, but you need to make them believe you", and with that she walked out of the kitchen leaving Lucas to wonder when in the world his baby sister had gotten so smart. Nobody noticed the person who had been hiding in the hallway the entire time.

* * *

Peyton watched the front door open as her godson James stood on the other side. 

"Hey Aunt Peyton", he said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby James", she laughed as he rolled his eyes at the nickname she had given his when he was born.

A collective "Hey Aunt Peyton", was heard as she entered the house, James following behind.

"Hi guys", she responded, kissing them each on the cheek.

"Hey Peyton", Haley said walking over and hugging her.

"Hey Hales, how you doing", she asked referring to her pregnancy, this time around was the worst case of morning sickness she had ever had.

"Ask me at the end of the night", she joked causing them both to laugh, "How are you", she asked, referring to, well, everything.

"Ask me at the end of the divorce", Peyton tried to joke, but sighed as she saw her friends concerned expression, "it's just, this is the first Christmas without him and it just feels wrong you know, I don't know, I probably sound pathetic".

"No, Peyt, you don't at all, its normal to feel that way, and you're right, it does feel weird", Haley agreed.

"Peyton Sawyer, look at you", Nathan said as he entered the room, causing Peyton to blush.

"Jeez, I don't even get that kind of response", Haley joked.

"You're not my best friend", Nathan joked back while kissing his wife.

"I'm gunna go finish up dinner", Haley said, leaving the two best friends alone.

As Nathan opened his mouth Peyton spoke.

"If the first words out of your mouth are 'how you doing', I will get up and leave right now Nathan Scott", she said smiling although he knew she was dead serious.

He sighed. "Sorry, I just worry about you".

"I know and I appreciate it, really, but Nathan we aren't in high school, I'm a grown woman, I can handle some things on my own", she watched as Nathan's face fell a little, "but, I will always need my best friend around for backup", she said, grabbing his hand.

"Well good, cause I don't plan on going anywhere", he said squeezing her hand between his.

"Good", she said while pulling him into a hug, "I'm gunna go give Haley a hand in the kitchen". He simply nodded, obviously somewhere else.

_The Day after Prom_

_Nathan and Haley were standing outside of Peyton Sawyers house. They had left prom early the night before and hadn't heard about what happened until Lucas called them this afternoon._

_As they walked into her room, they both stopped in their tracks. Now it wasn't as bad as I could have been but, for the two teens it couldn't have. Peyton laid in her bed, the swelling that wasn't there last night had shown its face today, when Lucas took her to the hospital the doctors told her she had a broken toe and a sprained wrist, neither of which Peyton had felt the night before. _

_Standing there, looking at the first girl he ever loved, the girl who he only a day before had completely disappointed was too much for him to take. He turned around and went down the stairs just as Haley went to grab his hand. Peyton saw this and began to tear up, she knew she looked bad but she was hoping her friends would treat her normally. _

"He just went to get something out of the car", Haley thought quickly noticing her friends change in expression, "I'll go back out and get him". As Haley walked out the door she saw Nathan sitting on the porch steps with his head in his hands.

"Nate, what happened up there", she questioned as she put her hand on her husband's shoulder. As he looked up she could see the tears in his eyes.

"It's my fault", he whispered.

"What", Haley said thinking her husband was ridiculous.

"I mean it Haley, if everything hadn't happened with the sex tape, she wouldn't be up there like that", Haley opened her mouth to talk but he cut her off, "if I hadn't slept with Brooke, if I hadn't taped it, she would have gone to prom with Lucas and she wouldn't have been around when that psycho showed up", he said looking down again.

"Nathan, listen to me, this is not your fault, you made a mistake, and chances are Peyton would have been home anyway because she was waiting for Lucas to pick her up", she said hoping she would get him to understand.

"Yea, but-", he was cut off.

"No buts, I'm telling you it's not your fault and Peyton would tell you the exact same thing, besides some good came from this", she watched her husband giver her a disbelieving look.

"I mean it, Psycho Derek is in jail, and from what Lucas has told me, Peyton and Brooke are talking again", she said smiling, glad that the group of five was slowly getting back together, "now come on", she said while pulling Nathan to his feet, "Peyton needs us".

"_You're right", Nathan finally understood, "and I'm gunna be there for her whenever she does". And he was, from that day on Brooke, Lucas, and even Haley had been lightly pushed aside as these two developed a bond so strong that they were sure nothing and no one could break it. _

This was why Nathan was so protective over her. He made a promise to himself and Peyton that day that he would be the one person she could count on. He ran a hand threw his hair as Haley called him to dinner.

* * *

Lucas pulled up in front of the house, aside from the literal tongue lashing from his mother, and wise words of advice from his sister, the night had been good. As he walked his four kids to the front door he wondered how it would end. 

"Night daddy, Merry Christmas", Anna said, while Lucas lifted her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Anna Banana, I love you", he said smiling at her.

"Love you too", she said as Mikey walked over.

"I love you dad, Merry Christmas", Mikey said while hugging his dad.

"I love you too little man, Merry Christmas", smiling at him too.

As the two youngest walked into the house, the three that were left, felt nothing but tension. Finally Keith cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm gunna go inside and help Anna get ready for bed", he saw his sister's pleading eyes, "umm", he took a deep breath, "Merry Christmas", he said looking Lucas in the eye.

"You too Keith, I love ya", he said, hoping for a response, he received a head nod. Better then nothing, he thought.

Then he turned to Ellie, smiling sadly at the girl who used to look up to him so much.

"Merry Christmas Ellie, I love you, you know", he said hoping she would believe his honesty.

"I know, Merry Christmas", she whispered, as she saw her father's goofy grin, "don't get too excited, I'm in the Christmas spirit", she said with a smirk as she closed the door.

Most would have considered that a rude comment or bitchy remark. But Lucas Scott knew his daughter; she had her mother's wit. Everything she said to him on that porch was said out of love.

* * *

Peyton was saying goodnight to her nieces and nephews as Nathan was helping her put on her coat. She then turned to Haley. 

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow", she said while laughing.

"You sure will, give me a call if you want me to cook anything", she said while hugging Peyton.

"I think I can manage but thanks anyway", she said while putting her hands into her pocket, "oh, I almost forgot", she said while pulling out a medium sized box, "umm, I bought this for Lucas before, well before everything happened", she said smiling awkwardly, "so, could you maybe give this to him for me, cause I'm sure he'll come by to see you guys", she said while handing the box to Nathan, "it's this watch he saw when we were out shopping a few months ago, he said he thought it was nice and I went back the next day and bought it".

Nathan looked at his best friend and saw the tears in her eyes. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, we'll give it to him", he kissed her forehead.

"We love you girly, and we'll see you tomorrow", Haley said rushing over to her.

Peyton cleared her throat, "Thanks guys, I love you too", and she was out the door. Haley and Nathan both let out a sigh.

* * *

Peyton walked into her house and saw all her kids in the living room, watching 'The Year without a Santa Claus', she smiled. 

"Hey guys", she whispered.

"Hey ma", Keith said, Anna sleeping on his lap.

"Hi mom", Ellie said, with Mikey's head on her shoulder, he too was asleep.

"I don't believe their both asleep", she said, while taking Anna into her arms, as Keith took Mikey.

"Yea, I told them that Santa wouldn't come if they didn't go to sleep soon, they were both out cold in twenty minutes", Ellie said laughing, while following her mother and brother upstairs. After Anna and Mikey were both in bed the three of them returned downstairs, clad in pajamas.

"So", Peyton began, "how was it", she asked.

"Surprisingly not too bad", this came from Ellie, earning a shocked look from her mother, "what", she questioned innocently.

"Nothing, it's just, I wasn't expecting that to come from you", she said slightly chuckling.

"Well, she's right", Keith said, "aside from grandma yelling at him about something when we first got there it really wasn't bad".

"Good, I'm glad", Peyton said sincerely, "maybe now you won't be so objective to talking to him on the phone", she said looking both her children in the eye.

Keith shrugged. "Maybe", "I'm gunna go to bed, I'll see you two in the morning", he said kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Night", they both responded.

"So, what about you, are you going to talk to him anytime soon", she asked her daughter. She too shrugged.

"He's going to fight for you, you know, for all of us", she said slightly smiling, as she got up to kiss her mother good night.

"Where did you hear that", Peyton questioned.

"He just is", she said firmly, remembering the conversation she overheard earlier.

"When did you become so optimistic", she said while smiling at her daughter.

"Call it the Christmas spirit", she said while shrugging.

* * *

Lucas took a deep breath as he knocked on his brother and former best friend's door. Sarah answered. 

"Oh, hi Uncle Luke", she said while awkwardly kissing his cheek.

"Hey Sarah", he said, feeling her discomfort. James and Sarah had tried to act normal around their Uncle, but knowing what he did, it wasn't possible to.

"Hey Nate", he said as his little brother came to see who was at the door.

"Hales", he called out, "why don't you go into the living room", he said while looking at Sarah.

"Nathan, what is it now, there are a lot of dishes and…" she stopped when she saw who was there, "Luke, hi".

"I, umm, I just wanted to come see you guys", he said.

"Oh, well Robby and Shannon are sleeping and James went down to the Rivercourt for a little", Haley said, noticing her husband wasn't done boring holes into him.

"Okay, well tell them I came by and said Merry Christmas and tell them that I love them", he said to Haley.

"I will", she responded. And with that he was out the door, but stopped before he got into his car.

"Luke", he looked up to see Nathan walking towards him with something in his hand.

"When Peyton was here earlier she left this here for you", he said while giving Lucas the box, "it's still creepy how well she knows you", this caused Lucas to smile, "I personally don't think you deserve anything, especially from her but she wanted you to have it, Merry Christmas Luke", and with that he was walking back inside.

"That was very mature of you", Haley said as her husband walked back in.

"Peyton wanted him to have it", he said while shrugging.

Outside Lucas opened the box. He grinned when he saw the watch. He had only mentioned it once, in an off-handed comment, but Peyton truly did know him well enough to know that he wanted that watch. As he was putting it on, he noticed the inscription.

**To my Hero,**

**Because you're always on time to save me. **

**Love Blondie.**

That grin was now permanently plastered on his face. He only hoped she would like her gift as much.

* * *

So now we know why Nathan is so protective over Peyton and Lucas is making progress with the two oldest, I hope you don't think its too soon because he is still their father and they do still love him, I thought it was good timing. Um so Christmas is next, we might hear from Larry. 


	8. To Be Jolly

i own nthingg

* * *

Christmas Day was filled with its usual craziness. Peyton was awoken by her two youngest barging into her bedroom. After Ellie and Keith had also been dragged out of bed they were ready to open presents. Twenty minutes later, the gifts had been ripped open and kids were quietly playing.

Now was when the adventure started. Peyton was in the kitchen finishing up the turkey when the doorbell rang. As Keith opened the door she couldn't help but smile.

"Grandpa", Keith yelled while hugging the older man.

"Keith, how are you", he asked, Larry may have retired but he did still travel.

"I'm good".

After everyone else had said hello, he walked into the kitchen. There stood his daughter; he couldn't believe the woman she had turned in to. Life had dealt Peyton a pretty rough deck when she was younger, and she had learned to overcome it. He only hoped that with this rough deal she was being given now, she could overcome it too. And as for his soon to be ex son-in-law, well Larry had already had some words with the boy.

"Hey chicken", Larry said causing Peyton to jump a little.

"Dad", she said while walking over to hug him.

"Sit and talk with your old man for a little", he said while pulling her over to the table, she obviously had no choice.

"So, jeez, how far along are you now", he said while putting a hand on her stomach.

"Almost five months", she answered while smiling, still in bliss that she was finally able to conceive.

"Time flies huh", he couldn't believe he was already a grandfather of four, almost five.

"It sure does", she said back, "but somehow I don't think this is what you wanted to talk about", she knew her father well.

He sighed. "I just want to make sure your doing okay", he said sounding concerned.

"Well the kids are starting to warm up to Lucas again so that's good. I mean, Mikey and Anna don't really know why he left, just that he was living with Aunt Brooke now, so they never treated him any different aside form the normal being mad that he wasn't living here. And now Keith and Ellie seem to be slowly getting there. I'm just glad that they're talking to him again because it means that they're finally healing", she said hoping he hadn't noticed that she avoided talking about herself.

"That's great, I'm glad that they're healing. But I asked about you Peyton, are you okay", he asked.

Peyton sighed, he noticed. "I don't know dad, how am I supposed to be, my husband cheated on me, with my best friend, and I know he's sorry, I do, and I know that he knows what he did was stupid and wrong and he's knows I might never forgive him, but I still love him so much, I mean we were together for seventeen years that's a lot of love to have for someone, I can't turn that off in two months, I don't know if I can ever turn that off", she said as a few lone tears fell from her eyes.

"I know sweetie, and I'm sorry", he said while wiping the tears from her cheek, "maybe you should talk to him you know, it might help", he offered.

She shook her head causing her blonde curls to swing from side to side, "The last time we talked, we ended up screaming at each other and then crying".

"Well it's better to let that all out then to keep it in, one of the things I've always admired about you is that no matter what life threw at you, you took it in stride, it's helped shape the woman you are today, and she's an amazing woman, my point is that I love you Chicken, and I want to see you happy and well and maybe talking with Lucas again would help you in that direction you know just to be even friends, eventually", he said pointing out.

"Yea, I know", she said as she dried her eyes and stood up from the table, "why don't you go round everyone up, dinner should be ready soon". Larry sighed; it was obvious this conversation was over.

* * *

Dinner had been cleaned up and presents had been opened. As everyone was helping do the dishes, pick up the wrapping paper, and set up the deserts Keith called them out into the backyard while he and Ashley went upstairs to his parent's bedroom balcony. As everyone waited outside they began to wonder what was going on. Their thoughts were soon answered as Keith plugged something in. The entire yard lit up as the words were shown on the volleyball net. The Christmas lights displayed the words 'Marry Me'. Everyone gasped and then turned their heads to the balcony.

"Well, I mean I know we already are engaged but let's make the whole world know, marry me Ashley", he asked while smiling.

"Of course Keith", she replied not even hesitating.

The rest of the night was spent discussing wedding details and looking at Ashley's ring. When they finally had a moment alone, Peyton took the opportunity to talk to her son.

"I'm so proud of you Keith", she said smiling widely.

"Thanks ma", he said as he hugged her.

"I'm sure he is too", she said obviously meaning Lucas.

"I know, and before you say it, I will let him know just not right now okay", he watched as his mother nodded her head. He got up to leave the room as Nathan walked in, the two embracing in a manly hug.

"That's a good kid you've raised Sawyer", Nathan said while taking the now unoccupied seat.

"I know, but I blame this all on you", she watched as Nathan's eyes filled with confusion, "well he knows when you and Haley go together, and even though he isn't getting married in his junior year he brought it up when he was your age, isn't James supposed to get your genes", she joked, as Nathan laughed.

"Are you forgetting when you and Lucas got married, you know right after graduation", he stopped as he realized that was the first time the two had discussed Lucas and Peyton' past.

"I know but still, it's easier to blame you then myself", she said, unaffected by his comment.

"I didn't mean to bring up Lucas", he began to apologize.

"Oh stop, besides it wasn't the first time, my dad and I had a talk earlier and then Haley told me that he came by your house last night, thanks for giving him the watch by the way", she said sincerely.

"You asked and I delivered", he joked.

"Besides, everyone should be able to talk about Lucas and me without thinking I'll shatter, it's been two months and although it's not any easier, or less painful, I am trying to move on, I'm trying to heal", she said smiling.

As he watched his best friend walk out of the kitchen, he knew she would do just that.

Everyone was sitting around making some last minute conversation, and the kids were all spread out around the house, when the doorbell rang. Peyton shuffled to the front door and expected a person to be standing there. Instead she was greeted by a giant easel, sketch pad, pencils and paints along with a note. Smiling brightly, she called Keith to help her bring it all inside, hiding the note for later.

* * *

Lucas prayed nobody would be leaving as he was dropping everything off on the porch. The kids, he hoped would be getting the presents he had gotten for them a while ago with Peyton. Peyton wouldn't not give them to the kids, he thought to himself. He had everything placed perfectly, and the note taped to the easel. Now he only had to ring the bell and run back to the car. Different scenarios played through his mind. What if someone was right by the door? What if Nathan was right by the door, what if he saw Lucas leaving? Or worse what if Larry comes out while Lucas was still there. Lucas thought back to the last time he had spoken to him.

_November 2023_

_Lucas was picking up the kids for the weekend. As he rang the doorbell he hoped Peyton would answer, but knew that wouldn't happen. Much to his surprise and dismay, Larry Sawyer stood on the other end of the now opened door. _

"Rake boy", Larry said through gritted teeth, "come in, lets have a chat", he said while walking away waiting for Lucas to follow.

"Hi Mr. Sawyer", Lucas said awkwardly.

"Yea, let's skip the small talk", Larry said with fire in his eyes, "why the hell did you do it", the older man questioned.

"I don't know, it was a moment of weakness and I've never been so disgusted with myself in my life", Lucas replied honestly.

_  
"Well it's great that you know you did something wrong", Larry replied honestly, "but what are you going to do to make it right", he challenged. _

"I've got to give it time Mr. Sawyer", Lucas stopped when he saw the man's eyes widen, "don't get me wrong there is nothing I want more then to get my family back, but you know your daughter as well as I do, I've got to give her time, she has to be ready to talk to me again otherwise anything I say will fall on deaf ears", Lucas finished.

_Larry sighed. He knew his daughter and he knew that everything Lucas had said was true, but he should still make the effort, "Lucas I know that, but you need to keep trying". _

"I do, every time I call I ask to talk to her but instead of hearing her talk, I hear the dial tone after someone hangs up", he said exasperated.

_"Well you think living with Brooke is helping that situation", he questioned. _

"No, but Mr. Sawyer it's as close as I can stay to my kids without having to leave town, I've looked into apartments but there either aren't ones big enough, or there aren't any at all, I also wasn't looking to make my stay outside of this house very permanent and an apartment is very permanent", he finished quietly. He watched Larry open his mouth.

"No, I'm not sleeping with her if that's what you were gunna ask", he watched Larry close his mouth, "I sleep on the couch", he added for good measure.  
_  
"Lucas, I don't doubt that you're sorry, and if your wondering why I'm staying so calm, it's because we're in my daughters house, with my grandchildren right upstairs, and quite honestly, I'm too old to start throwing punches at people", as he finished he heard the rumble of feet coming down the stairs. The yell of 'daddy' could be heard throughout the house. As he watched Lucas' face light up he could only hope the boy in front of him would man up and do what he to to get his family back._

He had to take a minute to calm his nerves, it was just ringing a doorbell, he said as he did it. He sat in the car waiting for the door to be opened; when it did he was glad to see Peyton was the one who was on the other side. He grinned brightly as he saw the smile she had on her face. He missed that smile. Watching her close the door as he drove off, he vowed to see that smile again as many times as he could.

* * *

Peyton let out a breath as she relaxed on the couch. The family was gone, everything was cleaned, and because it was late, the kids were all in bed. She pulled the note out of her bathrobe pocket, took a deep breath and opened it.

**Dear Peyton, **

I really hope you're reading this now, although I would understand if you didn't. I hope you like all the art stuff, I remember the day we went shopping, I had seen the watch and then we split up for a little but I came to meet you early and saw you looking at this. Thank you for the watch by the way, it meant a lot to me that you still wanted me to have it. But I'm sorry I couldn't live up to the inscription, instead of being your hero, I'm causing you this pain, but not anymore I promise. I love you too much to let you go. I'm gunna fight for you Peyton and I won't stop until I know for sure that I have you back. I got an apartment. It's nothing amazing just enough rooms for the kids to sleepover, and I mean all of them when I say that. Keith and Ellie, I'm gunna get them back too. I'm gunna get my family back, you'll see.

I love you,

**I'm so in love with you, Peyton Elizabeth Scott (if I have anything to do with it) **

Lucas.

Peyton read the note another two times. He was going to get them back. She didn't doubt that he would try his hardest. She just didn't know if her heart could handle being around him. Even being friends with him would be too hard. She thought back to her earlier conversation with her father. Maybe she did need to talk. She needed to heal, she knew that much, and she would forever be tied this man, she had to talk to him eventually. She picked up the phone and dialed the number he wrote on the bottom of the page. She held her breath as it rang once…twice…three times, until he finally answered.

"Hello", he said slightly out of breath.

Peyton bit her lip before she spoke, "Hey". There was silence on the phone until he spoke again.

* * *

Lucas was in his apartment putting away some of the things in his boxes. He sighed. This was exactly what he was hoping to avoid, an apartment was permanent, and he wasn't looking for permanent but really didn't have a choice. He opened what he decided would be the last box of the night and there it was. He hadn't really looked at it in years. It was old and a little torn and smelled like high school, if that was even possible. His Peyton Box was something that he could never get rid of, even when he had Peyton; it was a time like now when he was glad that he kept it. As he took off the lid and looked inside, various memories filled his mind.

"_I'll be seeing ya".  
_  
_"I've wanted this for so long"._

"_And now we can have it". _

"No, I wanna be here, I want to have everything with you, I want it all. I want us".

"_The truth is I want all the same things that you want, I do. And I want them with you". _

"It didn't mean anything".

"It didn't?"

"Of course it did".

"I have to be with you Peyton".  
_  
"Brooke's great but she's not you". _

"Cause I feel it in my heart, don't you".

"Yes".  
_  
"You're always saving me". _

"Somebody's got to".

"I love you; I'm in love with you".

"It's you. When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me, it's you. It's you, Peyton".

He was torn from his various memories by the sound of the phone ringing. He got up from the floor and began to frantically look for the phone that was buried under a mass of boxes and clothes. When he finally answered it, he was sure he sounded like he ran a marathon. Not bothering to check the call i.d. he answered the phone.

"Hello", he greeted who was on the other end.

"Hey", came a quiet reply. A million thoughts were racing through his head but the one that stood out was that Peyton had called, she actually called him.

"Peyton, hey", he said with the biggest smile his mouth could handle.

Peyton could feel him smiling through the phone.

"Um are you okay, you sound a little out of breath", she said while laughing.

"Oh yea, I was putting stuff away and then I couldn't find the phone, so yea", he said, God it was good to hear her laugh.

"Oh well then I can make this quick, I um, I just wanted to thank you for all of the art supplies. I can't believe you saw me looking at them that day", she said still amazed.

"Yea well your not exactly a discreet person Peyton", he said while laughing, which caused her to chuckle. Then a silence fell over them, it wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. They were both just taking the minute to feel each other. Peyton broke the silence.

"Well, I'll let you get back to unpacking", she said quietly.

"Okay, I'll call tomorrow when I'm on my way to get the kids", he said trying not to sound disappointed.

Peyton took a breath, she needed to heal she kept repeating to herself, "Why don't you just stop by, you don't have to call".

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow", he asked hopeful.

"Mmhmm, Merry Christmas Lucas", she said, wanting to say so much more.

He wanted to scream, 'I love you Peyton', 'I'm never going to stop', 'I'll fight for you till the day I die if I have to', but he was afraid of scaring her away so he settled for a simple, "Merry Christmas Peyt".

* * *

And with that they both hung up, but in those simple three words, they both knew everything the other wanted to say. They also both went to bed with a slight smile on their faces.  
More progress… but their will be setbacks, although probably not too severe idk, we shall see, leave some reviews and let me know what you thought. 


	9. Someday Is Today

i own nothingg

* * *

Since Christmas, which was two months ago, Lucas had gone out of his way to prove that he was going to fight for his family. He would pick them up from school when he didn't have to, he would randomly stop by and take them for ice cream or to dinner, currently, he was in the process of finishing the nursery. Peyton had been invited along to all the outings but she politely declined, blaming it on nausea, work, or being tired. Lucas knew these were all excuses but taking them as a sign that she wasn't ready yet he didn't press her, they were at least moving forward. Even Ellie was enjoying her time with him. In the last two months he had moved up from 'ass' to Lucas. He and Keith were talking about his college plans, Duke was the goal and he would find out in a few months if that's where he was heading, of course with Ashley who, by then would be his wife. Mikey and Anna were even treating him as if he had never left, giving him arts and crafts projects they made in school and showing him their test grades.

Peyton sighed as she walked into her house. It had been a long day at the gallery, but one of the perks of being boss was that she could leave early; luckily she had enough trusted employees to feel confident in going home. As she walked past the nursery while on her way to shower she heard the low music. Slowly opening the door, expecting to see another performance by Nathan, she was surprised when she saw Lucas. Although she shouldn't have been surprised, he had been helping out around the house with little odds and ends for quite a while, it's just that he had always told Peyton there was something he needed to do, he never just was there. She stood there, unnoticed by Lucas, as he moved the crib against the wall, and the dresser across from it. Peyton couldn't help but notice how his muscles could be seen through the thin material of his shirt, even seeing the small piece of skin as his shirt lifted when he went to hang up the shelves was driving her crazy. 'The things she used to do to his body', she thought to herself. She immediately cursed herself, she couldn't go there, they were just starting to be friends, if you could call it that, she was still technically avoiding him, she didn't mean to, she was just guarding herself. She was brought out of her staring and thoughts when she heard the music stop and Lucas speak.

* * *

Lucas was planning to finish the room today. He had painted it; set in the light fixtures, put together the furniture and now he had to put it all in the right places. He had the music on low so that he could hear the kids if they came home, it was too early for Peyton to be coming any time soon, which he thought was a good thing. He figured that maybe if it was done before she got home, he could go back to his place, shower, and wait for her to call to thank him, he would insist it was no big deal; which of course it wasn't because it was his baby too. She would be so thankful that she would ask him to dinner, they would go out to eat, dance, and then maybe he could spend the night. Okay he knew that the majority of that would never happen, but hey a man could dream. He was halfway turned when he noticed the blonde head of curls walk by. He immediately continued what he was going, with his back facing her. He could feel her eyes on him and smirked, he was going to play this up. He began to push the dresser in a certain way that he knew his muscles would show the most. He looked at the shelves and then slightly back at Peyton, who was very consumed in her own thoughts, he reached for some of the frames and other decorations and put them on the highest of the shelves, this caused his shirt to life slightly and show off his abs, Lucas Scott wasn't one to brag but he thought he looked pretty good for a thirty-five year old guy who could only moderately exercise because of his heart condition. When he was done with that he looked back at Peyton, she was still off somewhere else, and he stopped the music.

"Like what you see", he questioned, trying to guess what she would think he meant.

Peyton's eyes immediately looked into his. She had been caught, but she needed to play it off.

"Yea, the room looks great", she said, hoping her face wouldn't show her embarrassment. Judging by his smirk and slow head nod, it was pretty obvious. She closed her eyes and sighed. 'Damn hormones', she thought to herself.

They stood there for another few minutes in silence before something broke it. Peyton's hand immediately went to her stomach as she leaned forward a little. Lucas saw this and ran over.

"What's wrong, is it the baby, should I call the doctor, no just go get in the car and I'll take you to the hospital", he began to ramble, even though she had gone into labor early seventeen years ago, he was still as cautious as ever.

"No, it's fine, this little one just shot a field goal", she said while feeling around for the other kicks.

"The baby kicked", he said while smiling. He knew she was far enough along for the baby to begin moving, but since Peyton was never around when he was, he never had a chance to feel it, "can I", he asked while moving his hands closer to her stomach.

"Oh, of course", she said, not realizing he had never felt it. She took his hand and slowly moved around her belly. Finally stopping when she found the spot, she watched his eyes light up.

"Oh my god, that's our boy", he said while looking into her eyes.

"Or girl", she teased him, while gazing into his eyes too. She watched as he slowly leaned forward, inching closer and closer until she could feel his breath on her lips. As her heart began to race she pulled away and stepped about three feet back.

* * *

Lucas stood there with his hands on her stomach feeling their baby kick. As he looked into her eyes something came over him. The feeling of normalcy; the feeling of love. Lucas took a chance and began to lean in; as soon as she pulled away he knew he had made a mistake.

"Sorry", he immediately responded, "I wasn't thinking and it just felt right and I'm rambling and I'm still really sorry", he said not meeting her eyes.

"God Lucas, that was exactly what I didn't want happening", she yelled.

"Okay whoa, you're mad at me because I tried to kiss you", he said annoyed.

"Yes, I've been avoiding you for this exact reason, I can't go there Luke, and if you think that doing some things around here and helping out with the kids more is gunna change that then you're wrong, if I'm ever ready to even be friends, like real friends, it has to be on my terms, you hurt me too much by hiding everything", she said quietly.

"I'm not the only was who didn't tell you", he said still annoyed.

"Well have you seen me talk to Brooke lately", equally as annoyed.

"That's not who I-", he began to yell before he stopped himself, it wasn't his place to let her know.

"That's not who you, what", she questioned, sounding worried.

"Nothing, forget it", he said while trying to walk past her.

Peyton grabbed his arm, "Lucas", she said while looking into his eyes pleadingly.

He sighed. "That's not who I meant", he said quietly. They looked into each others eyes and knew what the other was thinking. Peyton let go of his arm and began to walk down the stairs.

"I'm going out and when I get back you shouldn't be here", she said while closing the front door.

Lucas stood in the now silent house. They had just moved backward.

* * *

Haley James Scott sat on her couch having an inner battle that she was losing. This had been kept a secret for too long, she couldn't believe she had kept it in the first place.

_July 4__th__ 2023- The Scott Fourth of July Party_

_After the commotion of the 'marriage bomb', Haley had questioned Brooke about the look she gave at the table, but Brooke simply brushed her off telling her she was seeing things. Haley shrugged, 'I guess I was', she thought to herself. _

As the night got later and the adults drank more, Haley went to excuse herself from a conversation she was having and headed upstairs to use an unoccupied bathroom. As she passed a closed door she stopped. Low moans and heavy breathing could be heard, she was about to burst in on the perverts when she heard _a low 'Oh Lucas'. Haley couldn't help but smirk. Her two friends had been trying for two years to get pregnant and now apparently they were trying anywhere they could. Haley forgot about the bathroom and headed back down stairs, she couldn't wait to call Peyton out on this. All those thoughts fled her mind as Peyton walked up to her.  
__  
"Hey Hales, have you seen Luke, Mikey's getting tired and Anna's pretty cranky", she pointed to the girl who had a serious pout on her face. Haley's face went pale. If Lucas was having sex, it obviously wasn't with Peyton. _

"Hales, are you feeling okay, you look a little pale", Peyton asked concerned for her newly pregnant friend. Before Haley could respond Lucas came down the stairs towards them. She couldn't help but notice that he looked a little flush as well, and his clothes were wrinkled.

"Hey babe", Haley watched as he kissed Peyton. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hi", she replied smiling brightly, "are you okay, you look about as good as Haley", she said joking but only Lucas laughed.

"Just a little too much to drink, I'll be fine, you ready to go", he said as he glanced towards the stairs. Haley followed his gaze and saw Brooke about to walk down.

"Yea, call me tomorrow Hales, and tell Nathan I said goodbye", she said while kissing her on the cheek, again Haley remained silent.

"Night Hales", Lucas said as he went to kiss her too but she turned her head, "okay, well I'll see ya", he said obviously confused. She watched as they walked out the door, now turning her full attention to Brooke. Before the girl could even put a foot on the stairs to start down them Haley was rushing up to her and dragging her in the nearest open room.

"Whoa there Tutor-wife", Brooke said jokingly.

"Don't you 'tutor-wife' me", Haley spat out.

"Umm are you alright", Brooke questioned as she watched Haley begin to pace.

"How could you, when, why, my God you're a whore", Haley said more to herself then to Brooke.

"Did you just call me a whore", Brooke said getting defensive.

"I just call'em like I see'em", Haley yelled back."Okay you're obviously crazy, so I'm gunna go", Brooke said while beginning to open the door but not getting it open very much before Haley shut it on her.

"Haley what the hell is your problem", now Brooke was annoyed.

"I heard you", she watched Brooke's face go pale.

"What are you talking about", Brooke said, barley above a whisper.

"Do you honestly want me to say it", Haley said.

"Haley it doesn't mean anything okay, I, we, it was a mistake".

Haley scoffed. "Oh so you just bumped into Lucas and all your clothes fell off", she yelled.

"No, we just, I don't know okay, and I feel horrible, and I know this is horrible, but it won't happen again", Brooke said assuredly.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place, oh my god, I have to tell her", Haley said as she began to walk out of the room.

"Haley you can't say anything, it won't happen again, this will only hurt her", Brooke begged.

"I can't keep this from her, she's one of my best friends", Haley said, sill not believing this was happening, "how long", she asked.

Brooke froze. Should she tell the truth or spare everyone more anger and hurt by lying.

"Just tonight, I promise, and it won't ever happen again. There's no need to hurt Peyton over this, it will crush her".

"You're not leaving yet, you come downstairs, wait till everyone leaves, then I'm calling Lucas and I'll tell him he left something here and me, you, him, and Nathan are all talking about this", she said.

"_Fine", Brooke agreed. _

And sure enough after everyone had left and Lucas was called the four adults discussed the events of the night. After Nathan flipped out and punched Lucas, and they promised Nathan and Haley it was a one time thing and that it meant nothing, they had all agreed that telling Peyton would only cause more harm then good.

Nathan walked in and sighed. He looked at his wife and knew what she was thinking.

"Hales", he said while taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"I can't stop thinking about it Nathan, I mean she was my first friend other then Lucas, and I know we had a few rough months after I got back but after that we were fine again. We have to tell her", Haley said with tears in her eyes.

Nathan shook his head. "Haley how do you think I feel, she's my best friend, but if we tell her now she'll only get mad, and I don't want her stressing out over us and Lucas, it'll be no good for her or the baby", he said while looking into her eyes.

"Yea, but what if she does find out and it's from someone else you know, she'll be even more mad then".

"Well, she won't find out because the only people that know are you, and me, and Brooke, who Peyton is definitely not talking to and Lucas, who isn't dumb enough to tell her", Nathan said confidently.

"Nathan", Haley pleaded.

"Okay fine, we can tell her after I get out of the shower, but when she hates me after this I'm blaming you", he said playfully.

"Thanks", she said. Nathan was about to go into the bathroom when a loud banging on the door stopped him. Looking at Haley he walked over to the door as she got off the couch. When Nathan opened the door he was greeted with a very pissed off Peyton.

"How long", Peyton screamed.

"What are you talking about", he said trying to play it off.

"How damn long Nathan", she was now yelling louder then before. Nathan could only hang his head in shame.

"We didn't want to upset you", Haley now spoke up.

"You didn't want to upset me, you, you didn't think I'd want to know that my husband was screwing my best friend off and on for a year". At this point both Nathan and Haley shot their heads up to meet her eyes.

"They told us it was only once", Haley whispered.

"Yea, well it sucks to be lied to huh, you know I thought we were close Haley, but I was wrong", she said with tears in her eyes as she began to walk away.

"Sawyer", Nathan called out desperately.

"Don't call me that, don't even look at me", tears were now freely falling from her face, "Nathan you were the most important person in my life, you were my best friend, you were like a brother to me", she said as sobs wrecked her body.

"Peyton I am and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry", he cried while walking towards her. She held her hand up to stop him.

"No, now I have nobody. Yea I have the kids but they don't need this", she took a deep breath and looked at him again, "I had you but I don't, I can't trust you, not now anyway, so just don't try okay", and with that she walked away from her best friend, the person everyone knew she had a strong bond with. A bond that they were sure nothing and no one could break, or at least till now.

Nathan attempted to dry his eyes as he walked into the house. Haley was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, she had heard the whole fight, and she was sure half the neighborhood had.

"Nate", she said between sobs.

"Not now Hales", he said while reaching for the car keys and his cell phone, already dialing a number.

"Where are you going?" she asked while standing up with him.

"I'm going to pay my big brother a visit, where are you going", he asked.

"Drop me off at Brooke's", she said with fire in her eyes, "who are you calling", she was full of questions.

"The one person I know can help her", he said while walking to the car.

* * *

Lucas cursed himself as he walked into his apartment not bothering to close the door. He had royally screwed up. He didn't mean to let Peyton know, he was frustrated and it slipped. He was sure everything he had done over the past two months had just gone to crap. Why did he try to kiss her? He couldn't just let it be. He had to try for more.

"Idiot", he yelled out.

"Try asshole", Nathan said from behind.

"Nate, I'm sor-", he was cut off by his brother's fist connecting with his mouth.

"No, you don't get to talk", Nathan said his fists still balled up, "What, your marriage didn't suck enough before, you had to try and ruin it some more or was it that you just didn't want to be the only one going down in all this, you had to drag more people with you", he said sarcastically.

"Nate, I didn't mea-", he was once again cut off by punch. "Damnit stop hitting me", he yelled.

"Stop talking and I won't hit you and besides that was because you lied to me", he saw his brother's confused expression; "Oh what you tell so many lies you can't keep them straight, you told me and Haley that it was a one time thing, you promised", he screamed, "that's the only reason I agreed not to tell her, you said it was one time and it meant nothing", he stopped to collect his thoughts, "did you lie about that too, do you secretly love Brooke", he questioned.

"No", Lucas replied without hesitation.

"Yea well I hope you're happy because now Peyton hates me too", he said sadly.

"I didn't mean to tell her, we got into a fight and she said she couldn't trust me because I hid something for so long, and then I kinda slipped, I'm sorry", he said sincerely.

"What did you guys fight about", he asked, the brother in him coming out.

Lucas hung his head, "I tried to kiss her and she freaked out".

"Dude", Nathan looked at his brother disbelievingly.

"I know I'm an idiot".

"Yea, you are", he said completely agreeing, "Put some ice on your face or those will blow up pretty bad, I gotta go get Haley", he said as he started walking towards the door.

"Where is Haley, I figured she'd be right behind you".

"She went to see Brooke", he watched as his brother nodded his head, "Look I know we're brother's and that comes with a certain bond, but Peyton's my best friend, she was there for me when Haley left for the tour and she was there in the hospital when I didn't know if Haley or the baby would make it, I promised her I would be there for her, she's got my undying loyalty", again he watched his brother nod his head.

"Nate, just talk to her, she'll understand", now it was Lucas's turn to watch his brother nod his head as he walked out the door.

Brooke was taping up the last of her boxes when there was a knock on the door. Sighing she left her position on the floor and headed to the door. As she opened it she was greeted with a slap.

"Ah, what the hell", she said while holding her now red cheek.

"On and off for a year, a year Brooke", Haley screamed into the hallway.

"Oh jeez, Haley, I know I should have told you the truth then but I didn't think it would do any good", she said honestly.

"It would have done plenty good, I would have never agreed to keep it a secret", she yelled. As she looked around the apartment she noticed the boxes, "are you going somewhere", she asked.

Brooke nodded, "New York", she said while smiling sadly, "There's not exactly anything left here for me, Tree Hill will always be my home and I'll miss it, but I can't be here and look at the pain I've caused", she said while looking down.

"Well good", Haley said, "I think you should leave too, take some time to grow up, focus on work or something instead of guys, you need to better yourself Brooke", they stood in silence for a moment, "I have to go meet Nathan", she said while walking to the door, she stopped right before she left.

"Come back when you're a different person Brooke, a better person", and with that she left the apartment.

* * *

SIX HOURS AND TWENTY FOUR MINUTES LATER

Peyton had been sitting in the living room since she left Nathan and Haley's. She was drawing her emotions with her loudest, angriest mix she had. She had dropped Mikey and Anna off at Karen's and asked Keith and Ellie to go out for the night. Right now Peyton needed to be alone. She was in the middle of a drawing for her ex-friends when a song that was completely different from the mood she was in came on. It was still familiar though.

**It's the biggest storm in years, they say  
Couldn't take a plane so I hopped a train  
Well I'd like to stay  
In a stormy winter day  
So I'll come back to you someday**

She knew why this was on the CD, it was just another one of the disappointments in her life. He had been invited to every christening, birthday, the second wedding, but at every one he was a no show.

**As the states rolled by, it's all so clear  
I'm everywhere but I'm never right here  
It's always the same  
Constant change  
But I'll come back to you someday**

He got in the car as soon as Nathan had called. He wanted to go and see her so many times, but it would have been too hard. Now that she needed him though, he had no excuse.

**So close, so far  
So long the world is  
Spinning me away**

She sighed as she looked at her drawing. It was the word, BELIEVE, with the three middle letters in black, BE**LIE**VE. "Everybody lies' she thought to herself.

**I'll travel night just to see your face  
The way you touch, the way you taste.  
Even if only for a day  
Coz I'll come back to you someday **

He sighed as he entered his old home town. There was no turning back now.

SIX HOURS AND THIRTY MINUTES LATER

I'll speak the truth, it's all I know  
As your tears fall to the snow  
We both know, tonight that I can't stay  
But I'll come back to you someday

He knocked on the door but knew she wouldn't hear it, he could hear the music from the moment he stepped out of the car. As he walked in he couldn't help but stop. She still looked amazing, seventeen years from the last time he had seen her and yet it felt like yesterday.

**So close, so far  
So long the world is  
Spinning me away **

He took a breath and began.

"So", this caused Peyton to snap her head up and stare at him, "remember how I told you about that on-ramp I pass everyday, and I'd be here in six hours and twenty four minutes", he watched as she stood and continued to stare at him, "well I didn't add in the six minutes it would take to get from the exit ramp to your house", he said while smiling.

**So close, so far  
So long the world  
It's spinning me away  
**

Peyton couldn't believe it, she could feel her eyes water and her mouth go dry. Just when she had given up on hope and believing in people, here he was.

**(And I said)  
So close, so far  
So long the world is  
Spinning me away  
**

He tilted his head to the side and looked at her.

"Where's your head at Peyt", he said repeating the phrase he had used so often, so long ago.

**Oh yeah, yeah... **

**Spinning me away **

She ran toward him and lunged herself into his arms. She let out a sob.

"Jake", she said barley above a whisper.

* * *

Dun Dun Dunn … lol... Leave some reviews and let me know what you think :) 


	10. Here Comes A Regular

i own nothingg

* * *

After they broke from their embrace Peyton spoke.

"Jake, what are you doing here", she questioned in awe.

"Well, I decided that being away from Tree Hill for seventeen years was way too long", he said hoping it sounded convincing.

"It may have been seventeen years but you're still a terrible liar Jake Jagelski", she said with a small smile on her lips.

"Alright, I got a call from Nathan; he said something about how I was the only one you had left to talk to, that people always lie", he was still obviously confused.

Peyton stood still. Even though she had sworn him off she knew she couldn't avoid Nathan, and that best friend thing they had even freaked her out sometimes.

"Oh", was all she said.

"Yea, so do you mind filling in the blanks for me", he said while scratching his head. Peyton looked down.

"Can we talk about you first", she pleaded. Jake always had a soft spot for this curly headed blonde.

"Sure".

"Good", she said while breathing a sigh of relief, "so, God Jenny must be like twenty now right", she said slightly amazed.

"Almost yea", he said while smiling the smile he got whenever he talked about his daughter, "she's at school in New York actually, she's an art major", he said while looking directly at Peyton, "she may have been young but you left quite an impact on that girl Peyton Sawyer".

"You of all people should know that its Scott now, well will be Sawyer again but for now it's still Scott, but anyway I'm rambling so continue", she said exasperated.

"Right, well we're going back to that later", he said giving her a stern look, "but other then keeping up with Jenny and what's going on with her in New York, that's pretty much my life", he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh come on, no special lady", she said while raising her eyebrows.

Jake shifted uncomfortably, how do you tell a still married pregnant woman, that's she's that 'special lady', "Uh, not really, I mean I dated here and there, but I don't know after the whole weekend in Savannah with you I just…" and he let the sentence hang because he honestly didn't know what to say.

"Right, sorry I just, umm I-", she was interrupted.

"Didn't think I was so pathetic, yea well you're a hard person to get over Peyton", he smiled sadly.

"Sorry", she whispered.

"Don't be, I mean I guess on some level its my own fault, anyway", he said hoping to change the topic, "could you tell me why I drove six and a half hours because Nathan said you needed someone to talk to", he questioned.

"Oh, that, well…" and Peyton talked well into the morning. If Peyton was being honest with herself, this was the most she had talked, about anything really in a long time. By the time the Peyton was finished telling him everything, Jake was speechless. Lucas Scott had gotten the girl, and he had screwed it up, big time.

"Wow", was all he could come up with.

"Yea, that reaction lasts about ten seconds when your involved", she said, trying to make a joke.

"Peyton, I am-", he was about to apologize before he was cut off.

"Don't, its okay…well I mean it's not okay but its not like it's your fault", she said.

Jake looked at his watch, "Wow, do you realize we've been up pretty much the entire night", he asked watching while she slowly nodded her head, "I'm gunna go get a hotel room, you need sleep", he said while walking to the door.

"Jake wait", she practically begged, "I'm not tired, I'm actually kinda hungry, so if you wanted to you could get some breakfast and then stay here, we could talk more", she said while smiling.

"I'll be back in half hour", he said as he closed the door. This gave Peyton enough time to shower. She walked back down the stairs just as Jake was walking in. They sat and talked for hours, long after breakfast was over. It was nearing five o'clock when Jake stood to leave.

"Well, this has been good Peyton", he said while hugging her, "I've missed you", he whispered into her curly hair.

"I missed you too Jake", she whispered back, "well listen, it doesn't have to end", she said which earned a raised eye brow from Jake, "come back for dinner later, you can meet the kids", she said sounding hopeful.

"Okay, but listen I really need to go, I'm already late for a meeting with my realtor", he said while walking to the door.

"Realtor", Peyton questioned, "does that mean…" she let her sentence hang.

"That I'm staying", he finished for her, "I told you seventeen years was too long to be away from Tree Hill", he said while smiling.

"I'll see you around six thirty", she said as he nodded and got in the car to drive away. Peyton shut the door and smiled. Maybe people didn't always leave.

* * *

Nathan Scott had been a zombie all day. He had lost his best friend; he didn't mean to keep it from her. Truth was he was trying to protect her, which only blew up in his face.

Nathan…Nathan", each time Haley said his name she got a little louder until finally, "NATHAN SCOTT", she practically screamed, causing Nathan to nearly fall off his stool at the counter,

"Jesus Haley, what the hell", he said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh I've only been calling you for the last ten minutes, what's going on Nate", she asked, fully knowing the answer.

He sighed. "Peyton", he said with his head in his hands.

"I know Nathan, but she'll come to you when she's ready, and besides, Jake's here so I'm sure he's taking care of her", she said hoping to cheer up her husband. It had the opposite effect.

"He's not supposed to take care of her, I am", he said as if pointing out the obvious, "he's supposed to tell her I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to hurt her".

"Nathan, I'm sure he has, and if not, he will, you cant just start a conversation like that after not seeing a person for seventeen years, especially when it's Peyton", she said hoping to make a point, "if Jake had started with that, she would have had him out the door faster then he could breath", she added for good measure.

"I know, but still, I just, I guess I miss her", he said while shrugging his shoulders, "thanks", he said while leaning over to kiss his wife.

"What was that for", she asked playfully.

"You just, you know how to help me when I don't even think I need it", he said with an adoring look in his eyes.

"Well you're very welcome", she said while kissing him back, "I love you".

"I love you too Hales", he said while grabbing her hand.

"Alright, alright, we get it, you're in love", said their seventeen year old son, "jeez, you're almost as bad as Keith and Ashley", he said teasing his parents.

"Yea, yea, you'll see when it happens to you", Nathan teased him back.

"Yea, we'll see", James said while rolling his eyes, this caused both Nathan and Haley to laugh.

"Dad, you wanna head down to the Rivercourt, I promise to not school you too hard", there was that Scott cockiness.

Nathan scoffed. "Are you forgetting whose number is on that rock in front of the school", Nathan shot back.

"Prove it old man", James joked playfully.

"Oh it's on", Nathan joked back as he grabbed a basketball.

"I'll see you boys later", Haley laughed as they waved good bye. She then went into the kitchen to start dinner because she knew they would be hungry when they got back.

About two hours later, both Scott men were barging through the door. 'We're home', they both yelled out. Nathan was about to go into the kitchen when he stepped on something.

"Hales, what's this", he asked while showing his wife the large envelope.

"I have no clue, where was it", she asked equally confused.

"On the floor in front of the door, there's nothing on it, but there's something inside", he said while feeling around the envelope.

"Well then open it, if it's for the kids we can just apologize", Haley said, her nosy side getting the better of her. Nathan shrugged and opened it up. Once he saw what was inside he spoke.

"This definitely isn't for the kids", he said while showing Haley.

"Peyton", was all she could manage. The large envelope contained the drawing Peyton had done the previous night.

"Yup", he said while hanging his head, "Nathan she'll come to you when she's ready", he said mocking Haley, "looks like we're both best friendless", he said while walking out of the kitchen.

Haley could only nod her head.

* * *

The kids had returned and it was nearing six thirty. Ellie walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, what's with the Betty Crocker routine", making fun of her mother who was currently running around the kitchen, 'for a pregnant woman she could move' Ellie thought to herself.

"Oh, umm, someone's coming over for dinner tonight", Peyton said not meeting her daughter's eyes.

"Who", Ellie knew it wouldn't be Lucas, and definitely not her Aunt and Uncle.

"He's and old friend from high school", she said while waving her hand at her daughter.

"He", Ellie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, 'he', I can have male friends, I've been friends with Nathan for years" she pointed out.

"Yea, but before that you guys dated", she argued, "did you used to date this guy", she asked, slightly amused.

"Yes, but that was years ago, and I'm pretty sure I was still in love with your father", she said quietly, referring to her trip to Savannah.

"Oh, well okay, um, what time is he getting here", she asked.

"Should be any minute, call the others down, I wanna prep them before he gets here", she said.

"Okay", she said while walking up the stairs. Ten minutes later all the children had been told of the guest and now they were awaiting his arrival. When Peyton got up for the fifth time to smooth out her outfit, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Jake", she said while hugging him.

"Hey", he said back.

"Come on in, there are some people for you to meet", she said while leading him into the living room. After the introductions were over and polite conversation was made, they headed into the dining room.

"So you played basketball with my Uncle and Lucas", Keith asked as Jake told them about his high school life.

"Yup, I wasn't exactly up to their par though", he said which caused the table to laugh, even Anna who only laughed because everyone else was. Jake continued to talk until his music was brought up.

"You play guitar", Ellie questioned, she had taken to Jake, and the fact that he knew music topped it all off.

"Here and there", he said brushing it off.

"Here and there", Peyton mocked, "Jake is a musician, don't let his modesty fool you", she told the rest of the table.

"That's really cool", Ellie said, "I've been wanting to play for a while but my parents aren't exactly gifted in that area", she said while laughing.

"Well, if you want I could teach you, it's not really that hard", he offered.

"That would be great, thanks", she said while smiling. They all fell into a different conversation, until Anna interrupted them.

"Mr. Jalelski".

"Jagelski, Anna", Peyton smiled at her four year old.

"Call me Jake Anna, my father is Mr. Jagelski", he said while smiling, "that goes for all of you by the way", he added in.

"Jake", Anna blushed, she never called an adult she didn't know by their first name, "did you really used to be mommy's boyfriend", she said while tilting her head to the side. The rest of the table went silent, Peyton shot Ellie a look and Ellie responded by shrugging her shoulders. Jake cleared his throat and spoke.

"Umm, yes I was, a very long time ago", he said while looking at Peyton and smiling sadly.

"Oh", Anna said while nodding her head. Mikey was the next to speak.

"Did you love her", he asked, simply wanting to know.

"Mikey", Peyton warned, "that's not something you ask someone".

"No, its okay Peyton, umm, yea I did, but like I said that was a long time ago", he said watching as the little boy nod his head. Hoping to clear the air Peyton spoke.

"So, who's ready for desert", she said while watching her two youngest raise their hands excitedly. Desert had been eaten, the dishes had been cleaned, and now the kids were going upstairs to let the adults have their own talk.

* * *

"So", Jake said as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Yea, sorry about Mikey and Anna, their too nosey for their own good", she said while laughing.

"It's okay, Jenny went through that stage too", he said while remembering some of the awkward conversations he had had with her.

"They get it from Haley, trust me", she said while rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of which", Jake began, which earned him a look, "are you ever going to tell me why Nathan called me in the first place".

Peyton sighed. "They knew about the affair and never told me", she said with a far off look in her eye.

"You do know their both sorry right, especially Nathan", he pointed out, "I'm not sure I've ever heard him sound so lost", he said, recalling their conversation.

"I know, and I understand that on some level he was being typical-overprotective-Nathan Scott, but I'm the one that was lied to, I just, I can't handle another person lying to me", she said quietly and with tears in her eyes, "when I'm ready I will talk to him, I'm just not there yet", she finished while shrugging her shoulders.

"That's understandable", he said while patting her hand, "well, I've got a hotel room with my name on it so I better get going", he said while standing up from the table.

"I thought you were getting a house", she asked, slightly confused.

"I am, but there's like massive amounts of paper work, I should be able to move in by next week the latest", he said while holding up his hands.

"Well, do you have your things in your car", she asked.

"Yea", he said obviously confused.

"Then there's no sense in paying for a hotel room, just stay here", she said while pointing to the house.

"Oh, I don't think so, I mean it might be weird for your kids and-", Peyton cut him off.

"Jake, you're rambling", she said while smiling, "and besides there are plenty of spare rooms and the kids all really like you", she pointed out.

"Are you sure", he said beginning to cave.

"Positive", she said while gently shaking his shoulders."Alright let me go grab my bag and then you can show me the room", he said while smiling at her. After Jake had gotten settled down and they both said good night, Peyton headed up to tell her two oldest of their new house guest, they both said it was fine and that they liked Jake. She was just getting settled down when Mikey walked in.

"Hey, little man, what are you doing up", she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you', he said quietly.

"Okay, well what's up", she asked concerned.

"Is Jake gunna take daddy's place", he asked seriously.

"What", Peyton asked amused.

"I mean, you know is he gunna live here and stuff", he asked with a scrunched up face.

"Listen to me", she said while cupping her son's face, "you will only have one father, no matter what happens Lucas will always be your dad, okay", she watched as the little boy nodded his head, "and Jake will be staying here for a little bit because he's waiting till he can move into his own house, is it okay that he'll be staying here", he asked.

"Mmhmm, I like Jake, but not more than dad", he said while getting of the bed.

"So, are you okay now", she asked while kissing the top of his head.

"Yup, thanks mom", he said while kissing her cheek.

"No problem kiddo", she called out while he was leaving.

* * *

The morning was filled with its usual craziness. Keith and Ellie were rushing around getting their books and other things together. Mikey was searching for his left shoe and Anna refused to get dressed. Finally everyone was ready to leave. Jake had managed to sleep through this all.

It was nearly three o'clock when Lucas got out of the car. He knew Keith and Ellie were at practice and Mikey and Anna were both at Karen's. He was hoping Peyton was home so that he could apologize. As he walked to the door he began to prep himself.

"Peyton, I'm sorry for just walking in", he had decided that instead of knocking on the door, only to have her slam it in his face was a waste of time, "but you need to hear me out, I told Nathan and Haley not to say anything, I lied to them, I'm the one to blame please don't freeze them out", yea that was a good start he thought to himself. Lucas took a breath and walked through the door. He began speaking right away.

"Peyton, I'm sorry for just walking in", he yelled as he headed for the kitchen, where he heard some noises, "but you need-", he stopped mid sentence.

There stood Jake Jagelski, in sweat pants and a t-shirt; he had obviously stayed the night.

"Jake, what are you doing here", he asked while eyeing the other man.

"I could ask you the same thing", he said giving Lucas the same look, "from what I hear, you don't even live here anymore", he said. This caused Lucas to take some steps towards Jake. Not one to back down Jake did the same.

"What the hell did you just say to me", Lucas asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me, it's about time Peyton kicked your ass to the curb", Jake said while moving closer, "I always knew she was too good for you", Jake smirked. At this Lucas grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the wall.


	11. Lessons Learned

i own nothingg

* * *

Lucas brought his arm back and was about to hit Jake when the voice filling the house stopped him.

"Jake, I'm home", Peyton yelled into the house.

This caused Lucas to release his grip on Jake and take some steps back. Peyton froze when she walked into the kitchen.

"Lucas, what…" she honestly didn't know what to say.

"Didn't mean to interrupt the rest of your little sleep over", he said angrily while brushing past her and towards the front door. Peyton was hot on his heels. As he went out the door she continued to follow. "Lucas, I'm pregnant, I can only run after you for so long", she yelled causing him to stop immediately. He faced her.

"Oh, don't let me keep you, you look tired", he said sarcastically, "didn't get much sleep", he asked while pointing to the house. This caused Peyton to pull back and smack him in the face.

"How dare you", she yelled louder then before, "who the hell do you think you are Lucas Scott", she watched as he rubbed his now red cheek.

"I think I'm someone who wants to know what the hell your doing with God knows who, while our kids are in our house", he yelled back.

Peyton scoffed. "My house Lucas, this divorce may be moving a hell of a lot slower then I want it to, but it is moving and when it's over the only thing we will share are our children", she said with her voice still at a steady yell, "and Lucas, don't try to play martyr", she said while rolling her eyes, "you're the cheater remember", she said, tears now forming in her eyes, "not that it's any of your business but Jake's here because he's buying a house and I told him it was pointless for him to waste money at a hotel, Nathan had called him after he realized that I had nobody left to talk to", she said while wiping at a stray tear, "you see, lately everybody I love screws me over", she finished as she walked towards the house.

Lucas sighed, him and his freakin' big mouth. "Peyton", he pleaded.

"No, Lucas, just go", she said, not even turning to look at him. Peyton walked into the house and went straight into the bathroom. Jake knocked on the door and called her name but hearing her quiet sobs on the other side made him open it without waiting for an answer.

"Peyton, I'm sorry, I said some things I guess I shouldn't have and that's probably why he's angry", he said while taking a seat next to her on the floor.

"Oh, it's not that", she lied, "it's these damn pregnancy hormones", she attempted to laugh through the tears but failed miserably.

Jake knew she was lying but decided not to push her. He was about to talk again when the knocking at the front door interrupted him. They both knew it was Lucas. He saw the defeated look in Peyton's eyes and took charge.

"I'll take care of him, you get cleaned up, the mail is on the table I got it when I went out earlier", he said while helping her to her feet.

"Thanks Jake", she whispered while pulling him in for a hug.

"No problem", he whispered back as he wrapped his arm around her pregnant waist. They were broken from this moment when the knocking on the door turned into begging.

"Peyton, please open it", they could hear Lucas asking.

"Go to the kitchen, I'll be outside", he said while giving her a nudge in the opposite direction. Jake took a breath and opened the door.

"Peyt–", Lucas stopped when he noticed it wasn't Peyton who had opened the door.

"What do you want", Jake asked as he closed the door behind him.

"To talk to my wife", Lucas said bitterly.

"Yea, well you blew both those chances. She doesn't want to talk to you because you're a dick", he watched Lucas's eyes fill with anger, "and in a couple months she won't be your wife because you're a dick", he now watched as Lucas's eyes filled with sorrow. As he turned the knob to walk back into the house he stopped and gave Lucas some advice.

"Stop being a dick, and then maybe she'll give you the time of day you think you deserve".

With those parting words Jake went inside and Lucas went to his car and back to his apartment to wallow.

* * *

Meanwhile Peyton sat at the kitchen table sorting through the mail.

"Junk, junk, bill, bill, bill", she stopped when she came across an unaddressed envelope, but she would have known the handwriting anywhere. Peyton took a deep breath before she opened it.

**P. Scott, **

Please don't think I'm trying to be a bitch by calling you that because I'm not. You and Lucas are supposed to be together and I'm sorry I got in the way of that like I did in high school.

At this point Peyton had tears in her eyes.

**I just want you to know that it really meant nothing, and I'm not sure if that's good or bad. I mean it is good because neither of us have feelings for the other but at the same time its bad because we ruined everything for something that meant nothing.  
**

By now she was crying freely.

I'm writing this because I know you wouldn't answer if I called, and you probably would have slammed the door in my face, you might not even read this. Just don't burn it okay.

She smiled in spite of herself.

**I want you to know that I'm moving to New York. Haley told me to better myself and I will. You and Lucas need to work everything out. You are an amazing person and please don't let this ruin that, you have an amazing heart P, and I love you for that. I know you most likely won't, but if you ever need anything please call me, I still wanna be in some part of your life. I'm sorry for everything. **

Love, B.Davis.

Jake walked into the kitchen and saw Peyton crying once again.

"Peyton, its okay, he left", Jake said while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's not that, it's umm, Brooke, she left this note", Peyton said while still looking at the letter, "she's moving to New York", she said while handing it to him.

"Wow", he said.

She sighed. "Yea, listen, I'm pretty drained, I'm gunna go take a nap", she said while patting his hand.

"Alright, I'll see you later", he said as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

A week went by and Lucas still had not talked to Peyton. This was because of a mixture of his stupid pride and the fact that he really didn't know what to say to her. He had disappointed her so many times before and he couldn't do that again. It was also a frustrating week to say the least. All he had heard, anytime he had the kids was how amazing Jake. He was fixing things around the house, he would cook dinner, he was helping Ellie play the guitar and Keith had convinced him to play at the wedding. Thank God he was finally moving into his own place. Lucas needed to clear his head, so he went to the one place he knew he could do that.

Nathan Scott sat on the bleachers of the River court. All week at practice he had heard how great Jake was. He was really there for 'mom' to talk to, and he gave some really good advice. Thank God he was moving into his own place tonight. He was broken from his bitter thoughts when someone sat down next to him.

"What's wrong with you", Nathan asked as Lucas looked at his shoes.

"Jake took my family from me", Lucas said with a far off look in his eyes, "What about you", he said, meeting his brother's eyes.

"Jake took my best friend from me", Nathan said with the same look Lucas had. Nathan got up and began to walk away.

'Good chat, we should do this again', Lucas said to himself as he watched Nathan walk away.

"You coming", Nathan asked as he turned around.

"Oh, umm, yea", Lucas said, obviously confused.

"Don't look too shocked, we are still brothers and right now, Jake's the one person I like less then you", he said while looking at his brother.

"Thanks", Lucas said sincerely.

Back at Nathan and Haley's house the two brothers had come to an understanding. They had lost something that meant a lot to them. Lucas had lost his family, Jake was the new man and it was like he didn't exist. Nathan had lost his best friend and confidante. Even his nieces and nephews were included in that, they had once looked up to him so much, but now they were blinded by the 'Great Jake Jagielski', this was the snide nickname they had both given him.

"Do you think it's weird that this is how we're reconnecting", Lucas asked.

"Yes and no", Nathan answered honestly, "I mean I knew someday we'd be okay again, so that's why its not, the fact that its because we both hate the other man in Peyton's life, that makes it weird", this caused both men to laugh.

Haley walked into her house.

"Nathan I'm home", she yelled as she walked toward the voices, she stopped when she saw the other person in the room. 'This can't be good' she though to herself.

"What's going on here", she asked while looking back and forth between both men.

"Oh we're just…" Lucas stopped, trying to find the word.

"Bonding", Nathan finished for him.

"Yes, bonding", he told Haley.

"Okay", she responded to their cryptic answer, "what exactly are you bonding about", she asked slightly interested.

"About how Jake Jagielski has taken what we love", Nathan answered.

"Oh for God's sake", Haley muttered to herself, "Listen to me, both of you", she said while pointing at them. If there was one thing you didn't want it was a pissed off Haley, and that is exactly what they had.

"This isn't Jake's fault", Lucas scoffed, which earned him a death glare, "This is your fault", she said still looking at them both.

"How is this, our fault", Nathan questioned.

"Well, it is kinda yours", Lucas said, "you called Jake here", he pointed out.

"That's not why you idiot", Haley yelled, "This is your fault", she said while looking at Lucas, "because you're the idiot who slept with her best friend", when she said this he looked down.

"And this is your fault", she was now looking at Nathan, "because you kept a secret from her", she was really speaking about her and Nathan at this point, "but you shouldn't sit here and sulk", she said.

"What's the point", Lucas said while shrugging his shoulders, "all we ever hear is 'Jake this, Jake that, blah, blah blah, Jake, Jake, Jake", he said bitterly.

"The point is that you don't just give up on something that means so much to you, you stand up and do something about it. You push whatever is in the way, out of the way. Weather its pride, or fear, or another man, you don't let that stop you. Lucas you spent a better part of your life fighting for Peyton, are you really gunna stop now", she questioned him, "and Nathan, you've been there for Peyton even when she pushed you away in the past you can't let this get in the way of still being there for her. We have spent too much time building up our relationships with each other, we can't just let it all go to crap", she finished and let her words sink in. They all looked at each other and then left the room in search of a private place to use the phone.

* * *

Peyton sighed as she walked into the house. They had all gone out to dinner as a farewell to Jake. Ellie and Keith had gone out after and Kaitlin had offered to watch Mikey and Anna. That left Peyton and Jake to entertain themselves; they had decided that a movie was a good way to end the night. So here they were, Jake was in the kitchen making popcorn and Peyton was checking her messages. There was one from Karen, but she had already gotten in touch with her, one from Ashley asking Jake to call her about the wedding song, and then the next one made her eyes widen. A voice filled with uncertainty came into the room.

"**Hey Peyton, its Haley. Ummm, I'm not really sure what I want to say."**, she let out an uneasy breath, **"I'm just really sorry and I want you to know that I know I should have told you but Lucas was my best friend and I really wanted to believe that it was a one time lapse in judgment"**, Peyton could hear the sniffles coming from Haley, **"I miss you Peyton, I miss your friendship and advice and how we used to talk about everything and anything."**, she heard Haley laugh and knew she was thinking of the ridiculous conversations they had, **"or how you would delicately tell me that for a person who knew music so well my taste in it sucked",** she laughed at this too, **"You know Ellie and Sarah's birthday is coming up"**, Haley paused and Peyton knew where this was going, **"remember how we used to have the joint birthday party for them, I swear those girls are more like sisters then cousins, Sarah has said that she might want to do something at Tric, but only if its okay with you of course, and I was hoping that maybe we could do it again you know, the joint party, their both gunna be sixteen and I don't know, I'm rambling and Nathan is giving me a look because he's been trying to call you and he just realized that I'm the reason he can't get through."**, she heard Nathan telling Haley to 'hurry it up' in the background, **"Okay, well I guess the point of me calling is to let you know how sorry I am, and that I miss you, I miss my best girl-friend Peyton, so please give me a chance and call me back"**, she heard Haley sniffle again, **"damn hormones"**, she heard Haley mutter as she hung up.

Peyton didn't even realize she was crying until now. As she harshly wiped at the tears the next voice made her stop. She knew she would be crying again soon.

**"Hey Sawyer, hopefully you can tell that this is Nathan."** he let out an uneasy laugh, **"I know you know I'm sorry and I know that no matter how many times I say it, it won't make it any better, but I am sorry. I know I let you down but I never meant to, that's the last thing I wanted to do"**, she heard Nathan's voice crack, this caused her tears to fall once more, **"You may not be my friend but I'm still yours Sawyer, you can't get rid of me that easily. I feel like we haven't talked in years, even though its only been eight days, seven hours, and a couple minutes, but who's counting"**, he said while laughing which caused Peyton to laugh also, **"I guess it feels like that because we used to talk everyday, sometimes three times a day. I'm amazed I never got sick of your talkative ass"**, he said sarcastically, **"I miss that though, everything. I told you things that I never even told Haley and I know you told me things that Lucas doesn't know. That's what best friends do, Sawyer"**, she heard Nathan sigh and knew he was going to get serious, **"I promised that I would always protect you, that I would be that one person that was always there, no matter the circumstances. I let you down in that area too. I got so wrapped up in my own sulking that I stopped being there for you. You're going through so much right now and its killing me not knowing how you're doing or how you're coping. And I don't just miss the serious talks, I miss hearing about a new song you heard, or making Anna say words that we know she can't pronounce but try to make her say anyway because it sounds funny coming from a four year old, or the way you stick your tongue out when you know I'm right but refuse to say it, I just miss being there. So please let me be there again, I promise I won't let you down ever again. Let me be your best friend again"**, she heard a sob escape his throat at the same time one came from hers as the message ended. When the next voice came on she felt her heart stop.

**"Firstly I want you to know that I'm sorry and I know that saying it is getting a little played out with me, but I am. I had no right to yell at you like I did last week, I'm the last person who should be giving lectures on fidelity"**, he let out an awkward laugh,** "I just couldn't help but get jealous, you and Jake have so much history and I don't know I just couldn't stop. I got some advice today"**, he paused Peyton could picture him rubbing the back of his neck, **"I was told that if I wanted something I had to stand up and do something about it, so I am. Peyton I'm letting you let me go"**, Peyton's eyes snapped to the answering machine, **"This doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting for you, it just means that I'm going to respect whatever decisions you make. And if I'm not the person that you feel is right for you then…well then I don't know"**, he stopped as if he was realizing this for the first time, **"But I'm trusting you to follow your heart Peyton, and despite what the person in your heart has done to you, we both know how much they love you. And incase you don't know I'll say it again; I love you so much Peyton that it hurts. It physically hurts"**, "she heard the sob escape his throat, **"It hurts not waking up with you curled up next to me. It hurts not being there to rub your swollen feet, or run out to get whatever crazy pregnancy craving you have at one in the morning. It hurts to know that Jake has probably been there for two out of those three cases"**, even though he couldn't see her, Peyton looked away guiltily, Jake had been there to rub her feet and get her a watermelon when she was in the mood for one, **"It hurts to know that it's my entire fault that I'm missing these things"**, by this time both he and Peyton were fully crying, **"I'm not giving up on you or us, I could never. I just feel like after what I've done you deserve to do something for yourself but you haven't gotten a chance to because I've been in the way. I'll still be here of course, if you ever want to talk or go for a walk or anything really, call me. Let me be the guy that I love being for you, because he's still in here, he just got lost for a little while. I miss you. Did I say that already?"** he asked while laughing through his tears, **"I miss the way you bite your lip right before you kiss me. God, I miss your kisses. The way you run your fingers through my hair. The way you stick your tongue a little bit out to the side while you're drawing. I miss that all, and so much more. Before the machine cuts me of I just wanna say something. I love you Peyton Elizabeth…well whatever you decide you want your last name to be, know that I will love you forever. Forever and a Day, Peyton Elizabeth"**, Peyton smiled in spite of the situation,** "Forever and a Day"**, he whispered right before he hung up.

And with that the room went silent as Peyton stifled her sobs and wiped at the tears that were already falling from her eyes. Without hesitation she hit the 'replay' button and his voice filled the room again. Jake watched from the doorway with a bowl of popcorn in his hands and a small smile on his face. He was unsure about leaving her alone in this state, but somehow he knew she knew exactly who to call if things got too bad. He quietly walked out of the door and got into his car. Peyton let out a shaky breath, after listening to the messages they had left at least six times each, she was pretty sure she was all cried out. Her right hand unconsciously went to her left ring finger before she remembered she had taken off the rings she was about to twirl, she was obviously nervous as she held the phone in her hands. 'Baby steps', she thought to herself. She dialed a familiar number.

"Hello", came the questioning voice.

"Hey Hales", Peyton said as her voice quivered.

"Peyton", Haley said, her voice carrying the same reaction as Peyton's.

The rest of the night was spent with the two old friends talking and apologizing and forgiving, although they knew that trusting would come later. And considering Peyton thought she had no tears left to cry, she was dead wrong.

* * *

A week went by and Nathan was growing frustrated.

"Haley, how come you leave Peyton a message and you're attached at the hip, I leave her a message and she still hasn't called me", he asked exasperatedly.

"Nathan, we're hardly attached at the hip", she said, mocking her husband, "we've gone shopping twice and out to lunch once, besides you were her best friend, it's going to take her longer to forgive you then she forgave me", she pointed out while rubbing her husbands back.

"Yea, but-", Nathan was cut short as the doorbell rang. He and Haley exchanged questioning looks before he got up to answer it.

"Hey", she said in a small voice.

"Sawyer", he said with a large grin.

"I know it took me a while but I was finishing this", she said as she handed him a long list."It's all the reasons you're my best friend", she said while looking down, "I know its incredibly cheesy and nothing like me, but somehow just talking didn't seem right, I don't know if that makes sense but there it is", she said while shrugging her shoulders. Nathan gave her a toothy grin.

"What", she asked innocently.

"I like the last one", he said while handing the paper back.

"Because you're like my Haley", she said quietly.

"Do you remember when you said that to me", he asked, intrigued.

"Of course, I wrote it didn't I", she responded sarcastically.

They both got lost in that small moment.

_Honeygrove Prom_

_The teens had decided that since they were stuck in Texas they should make the best of it. After unwillingly meeting up with Chris Keller, they agreed that a second chance at prom was exactly what they needed; their first one didn't go to well. So that's where these teens were now. Brooke and Mouth were dancing while Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Lucas were sitting at the table talking. _

"Do you wanna dance" Nathan asked Peyton, she gave Lucas a look and they both laughed at the irony.

"Sure", she said while taking his hand. Lucas gestured for Haley to do the same.

Nathan and Peyton were slow dancing and talking. Peyton brought up the topic.

"Two years ago did you ever think that this is how we'd spend senior prom", she asked while looking around.

"Well, technically this isn't our prom", he said which earned him a playful smack, "Alright, alright, what exactly are you talking about", he asked genuinely confused.

"That you'd be married and almost a dad", she said while looking at Haley, "or that I'd be dating your brother", she said while her and Lucas locked eyes.

"Honestly, I figured we'd both be in our ever so happy relationship", he said sarcastically and watched as Peyton glared at him, "Seriously though, when Lucas got on the team and he was dropped into our world, I figured that you and him would end up together", Peyton snapped her head up to meet his eyes.

"What", she asked disbelievingly.

"_Well he was already the better boyfriend, and he wasn't even your boyfriend at that point", he said honestly, "I was a sucky person to you then Sawyer and I've said it before, but I am sorry", he said sincerely.  
__  
"I know, and I've said it before, but I am proud of who you are now", she said while looking him in the eyes. _

"I'm glad that after everything we've been through, we can be the kind of friends that we are", he said somewhat proud. Peyton looked over at Lucas and Haley, they were laughing and talking about something, you could see the friendly love for one another in their eyes. She looked back at Nathan and saw that same look.

"You're like my Haley", she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What", Nathan asked amusedly.

"_Well I mean think about it, minus the fact that we've had sex and at one point were in love, we're exactly like them", she said while pointing at Lucas and Haley. To most people that would have sounded absurd, but to Nathan it made perfect sense. _

"So, then that makes you my Lucas", he asked while smiling.

"Way to ruin the moment, smartass", she joked while they continued to dance.

As they were brought back into the moment Nathan looked at her. Not waiting a second longer he scooped her up into his arms.

"I've missed you Sawyer", he whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too", she said while burying her face into his shoulder, "but just so you know, your not fully trusted yet", she said quietly.

"I'll work on it forever if I have to", he said, meaning every word.

* * *

_  
_Peyton went home after spending that afternoon with Nathan. They had quite a bit to catch up on. Most importantly the fact that Lucas thought Jake was taking his place, Nathan had let it slip. She held the house phone in her hand; she was in a brave mood today. 

"Hello", said the voice that involuntarily made her smile.

"Hey", she said while still smiling.

"Peyton", his voice squeaked a little, "what's up".

Peyton rolled her eyes. It was obvious he wasn't expecting her call.

"Umm, I got your message last week, sorry I didn't call you back but Haley and Nathan had called too and I guess I just got so caught up with them that I–", she stopped herself before finishing the sentence.

"Forgot about me", he said while slightly laughing.

"Sorry", she said meekly.

"It's okay", he said sincerely, "truth be told I'm glad you waited, I don't know what I would have said if you had called back the next day".

"I also want you to know that I appreciate that your gunna let me be, although it was hard to hear you say it", she said honestly.

"Well, it was hard to say", he said just as honestly.

"But now maybe we can find some kind of peaceful existence", she said trying to sound hopeful but failing miserably.

"Yea, maybe", he said doubtfully.

"I also want you to know that…Jake isn't taking your place", she said in a hurried breath.

"What", he said, his voice squeaking again.

"Well, I had a lot of catching up to do with Nathan and once he started talking he didn't stop", she said innocently.

"Oh well…" he was obviously embarrassed.

"Lucas, its okay", she reassured him, "I get that you would feel that way and I'm sorry that you did. When I first found out about you and Brooke I felt like she was going to take over", she said honestly.

"Peyton that would have never happened".

"I'm confident in that now, but I wasn't then".

They both sighed.

"We're something else huh, given everything, I'm amazed that we can sit and talk like it were a normal time", Peyton asked while shaking her head.

"Well, it's always gunna be there", he said matter-of-factly.

"What", she played along, remembering the words he had spoken to her that one summer.

"You and me", he said simply. Even though he couldn't see it, Lucas knew she was nodding her head.


	12. Sleeping Beauties and Hospital Chats

i own nothing

* * *

Lucas and Peyton had stayed on the phone for about three hours. She never got tired of his voice. She was just getting ready for bed when the phone rang. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was well after two in the morning.

"What the hell", Peyton muttered as she got up from the bed. It had woken nearly the entire house.

"Hello", she said annoyed.

"Peyton, its Nate", she heard the slight panic in his voice.

"Nathan, what's wrong", she asked fearing the worst.

"It's Haley, she's having contractions, I'm on the way to the hospital now", he said in a rushed breath, "could you meet us there", he asked meekly.

"Sure", she said without hesitation, "I'll see you in a bit", she said as she hung up.

She then turned to her two oldest.

"I have to go to the hospital, Aunt Haley's having the baby", she said while quickly brushing her teeth.

"Do you want us to come with you", Keith asked.

"Mom are you–", Ellie was interrupted.

"No, I actually need you to stay here; I'm not sure how long I'll be gone", she said while looking for her shoes.

"Okay, we'll be here", Keith said, "tell Aunt Haley we love her and good luck", he said while kissing his mother' cheek.

"And call us with updates", Ellie added as she kissed Peyton next, "But are you going out-", she was interrupted again.

"I will", she said as she walked out the door.

"I cannot believe she went out like that", Ellie said in disbelief.

* * *

"I need to know what floor Haley Scott is on", Peyton said to the nurse at the front desk.

"Are you family", she asked, not bothering to look up from her paper work.

"I'm her sister-in-law", Peyton said annoyed.

"Floor 3, Room 315", she said while pointing to the elevator. Peyton didn't even bother to thank her as she walked in the direction of the elevators. As the doors opened and she stepped through she began to walk towards the room when a voice stopped her.

"She's made it pretty clear that if another person walks into that room, she will physically kill them", Peyton turned around and looked into the famous blue eyes that made her heart melt.

"Oh, okay", she said while trying to look away.

"The waiting room is this way", he said as he began walking away from her. Peyton nodded her head as she followed. She couldn't help but admire him. He was in his 'Keith Scott Body Shop' sweatshirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants, but he looked good. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed him looking at her with that Scott smirk.

"What", she asked while smiling.

"I like your outfit", he said while raising an eyebrow. Peyton looked down and gasped. She was in a small tank top that showed her expanding stomach and an old pair of Lucas's sleep shorts.

"Oh God", she muttered as she put her hands up to her face. Lucas chuckled.

"It's not funny", she said while playfully smacking him, "this explains all the weird and creepy looks I've been getting", she said while protectively crossing her arms over her chest.

"Here", he said while taking of his sweatshirt.

"Oh, no it's okay", she said.

"No, really take it", he said while handing it to her, "I don't exactly want people staring at my wife like that", he added in while looking into her eyes, "although I'm not complaining", he said while grinning, purposely breaking the moment they were having.

Peyton rolled her as she took the sweatshirt. A muffled "Thanks" was heard as she slipped the baggy sweatshirt on. She took a moment to breath in his scent. She missed that smell. They both took a seat on the couch. They were close enough to talk but not close enough that there might be an awkward graze of their hands or have their legs touching.

"So, it's probably going to be a while", Peyton said as she got comfortable, "Haley is known for her everlasting deliveries", she joked which caused them both to laugh.

"Don't I know it", he said while still laughing, "We've always been pretty lucky though, they were never as long".

"You can say that because you weren't living it", she joked again. They talked and joked for another two hours, even though they had spoken for so long earlier that night, they never had an awkward silence.

They were nearing their third hour at the hospital when Peyton yawned. She leaned her head back and before she knew it she was asleep. Her head slowly rolled onto Lucas's shoulder while she was sleeping and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer. She snuggled into the crook of his arm and Lucas kissed the top of her head before he too fell asleep. They were like this for another two hours before Nathan barged into the room.

"It's a boy", he screamed causing Peyton to jerk up. In the process her head smashed into Lucas's chin.

"Oh sorry", Nathan said meekly as he looked at the scene before him. "She's in room 315 whenever you guys are ready", he walked away with a smile on his face, and not because of his newborn son.

Peyton turned around and looked at Lucas who was slightly rubbing his now swollen lip.

"I'm so sorry", she said while trying to contain her laughter.

"It's not funny", he tried to say angrily, but failed.

"Oh stop it you big baby", she said while moving his hands away and taking a look at the small cut on his lip.

"Come here", she said as she took out a tissue and began to wipe some of the little blood that had escaped. He looked at her as she slightly stuck her tongue out as she carefully and determinedly wiped at the blood. He couldn't help but think of how cute she looked.

"There", Peyton said as she finished and looked up at him, only to see that he was looking at her. Her breath caught in her throat. All she had to do was stand on her tippy-toes and she could quickly catch his lips with her own. Lucas must have noticed this at the same time because he quickly steeped back and began to walk towards Haley's room. Peyton tried to compose herself as she stood in the same spot.

"You coming", Lucas asked as he turned and waited for her.

"Yea", she said in a small voice.

* * *

They both entered the hospital room to see Haley sitting up in bed and Nathan at her side.

"Well, if it isn't our sleeping beauties", Haley said while raising her eyebrows. Peyton could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she shot Nathan a look, who then shot Haley a look, who in response rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Oh please, I just pushed an entire person out of me; you two can live through a little a little awkwardness", Haley said bluntly. Lucas walked over to her and kissed his best friend.

"I missed ya Hales", Lucas said while smiling, trying to ignore the awkward situation.

"Good to see you too, Haley", Peyton muttered as she followed Lucas's suit.

"Oh don't be grumpy", Haley said while playfully smacking Peyton's shoulder.

They spent the next twenty minutes, cooing over the baby before the nurse took him to the nursery and discussing how Nathan was still so skeeved out he had to cut the umbilical cord with his eyes closed, when Peyton lightly smacked her head.

"I forgot to call the kids", she whined, "they wanted updates and I fell asleep and never-", Lucas cut her off.

"I'll go", he offered, "I haven't talked to them in a while anyway", he said while shrugging.

"Oh, okay, just let them know I'll be home a little later".

"Okay, I'll be back", he said while walking to the door. Nathan looked between the two women and sighed.

"Hey, wait up", he said while jogging to catch up to Lucas, "do you mind if I come, I didn't wanna spend any more alone time with the hormonal ones", he joked, "plus this can give us a chance to catch up", he added in quietly.

"Catch up on what", Lucas asked turning to his little brother, they had been pretty close ever since Jake came into the picture.

"Oh, I don't know", he lied, "just how the apartment is, how everything is going with Keith and the other kids", he took a breath, "what exactly I walked in on before in the waiting room", he said in one breath.

"It was nothing", Lucas said while throwing his hands in the air, "she fell asleep, and she likes to cuddle, you know that", he pointed out.

"Yes, but I also know that you called her last week", Lucas looked away, "I just don't know what you said exactly, so go call home and then we're going to the cafeteria to have a brotherly chat", he said while pushing Lucas in the direction of the payphone.

"Dude, you're worse then Haley", Lucas said while shaking his head.

"Yea, well after being with each other for so long, it's like we're one person", he joked.

Back in Haley's room.

Peyton had taken the unoccupied seat once Nathan had left.

"I guess he didn't wanna deal with the two of us", she joked.

"I guess not", Haley said while laughing.

"Sawyer's a beautiful baby by the way", talking about the Scott's newest addition, "although it might be odd to have his first name be my last name considering his last name will have previously been my last name", she said confusing herself in the process.

"You're not getting divorced", Haley said with a wave of her hand.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure I am Hales", Peyton said not understanding where she was going.

"No you're not, you can't, there's too much there", she said while brining her hands together.

"Haley, what was in that epidural they gave you?" she asked while slightly laughing.

"It's not that", she said while rolling her eyes, "but since you're obviously not going to talk about that, let's talk about something else", Haley said while tapping her finger against her chin, pretending to be thinking, "oh I know", she said while snapping her fingers, "what was Luke's message about the other week", she asked while pointing at Peyton.

"Oh no", she said while waving her finger at Haley, "we are not talking about that either", she said defiantly.

"Peyton come on", Haley begged, "I just gave you a godson, the least you could give me is some gossip", she whined.

Peyton rolled her eyes. Maybe talking about this to Haley would be easier then Nathan. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What the hell", she said while getting comfortable and taking a deep breath.

In the cafeteria.

Nathan and Lucas both had cups of coffee and were sitting in silence.

"I called her and told her that I still loved her and that I always would", Lucas said while staring into his coffee.

"Well, that's good right", Nathan asked, "I mean this way she knows that you won't screw her over again", he added in angrily, he may be Lucas's brother but he was Peyton's best friend.

"Of course I'm not", he said loudly, causing the few people in the cafeteria to stare at them.

"Alright, sorry", Nathan said as he held up his hands in defense, "It's just that I need to look out for Peyton", Lucas nodded.

"I know, I'd be doing the same for Haley if things were different", he admitted.

"So, then if you told her you would always love her what's the problem", Nathan asked, getting back to the point.

"Well, I also told her something else", Lucas said quietly.

"What", Nathan asked

* * *

"What", Haley yelled.

"Yup", Peyton said as she nodded her head, "He will always love me but he's letting me let him go", she said, still trying to make sense of everything.

"That's…but…wow", Haley was dumbstruck.

"Yea, try being me when I heard that", Peyton mused, thinking back to last week.

"So, what are you going to do", Haley asked.

"What can I do", Peyton honestly asked.

"What do you think she'll do", Nathan asked after not knowing what to say.

"I don't know", Lucas answered honestly.

"Do you think she'll start dating", Nathan asked quietly.

Lucas opened his mouth to speak but soon closed it.

"I cannot start dating", Peyton said while violently shaking her head.

"Well, why not", Haley asked, confusedly.

"Because", Peyton thought for a moment, he had no problem cheating, but they were in the middle of a divorce and she couldn't see herself dating, "because I'm six months pregnant", she said while pointing to her expanded stomach that was hidden beneath Lucas large sweatshirt.

"You won't be pregnant forever", Haley pointed out, "and nice sweatshirt by the way", she added in, laughing while she watched Peyton blush.

"And because the only single guy I know is like…Jake", she said pathetically.

Haley raised an eyebrow, "So", she asked as she held out her hands.

"I cannot date Jake", Peyton said dramatically.

* * *

"She doesn't even know any single guys", Lucas said finally.

"Yea", Nathan said thinking about something else.

"I mean other than you she hardly knows any other guys", Lucas joked, but his brother didn't laugh.

"She knows Jake", Nathan pointed out quietly. Lucas stopped laughing.

"She wouldn't date Jake", Lucas paused, "right", he asked needing reassurance.

This time it was Nathan who opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find anything to say.

"Haley why are you trying to convince me to do this", Peyton asked slightly annoyed.

"Listen, you and Lucas are, well whatever you are, and he basically told you to see if he's still in your heart, you owe it to yourself to see if he is", Haley said while covering Peyton's hand with her own.

"Are you trying to test her", Nathan asked trying to change the topic.

"No", he answered simply.

"Well, then what are you doing", he asked while raising an eyebrow.

Lucas sighed. What was he doing? He was giving the best thing that ever happened to him a chance to play the field.

"I did what I wanted and I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway"; he said, the disappointment evident in his voice, "she deserves to do something for herself, she needs to see if being upset about me is even worth it", he took a breath, "if I'm worth it", he said quietly.

Nathan nodded his head. "What if she doesn't want that though, you know, what if she knows you're it and she just can't go there yet".

"Well, then I have nothing to worry about", Lucas said while smiling, that was his best case scenario.

"And what if she takes you're advice and realizes that you're not it and she moves on", Nathan said delicately.

Lucas took a breath, "Then that's what I have to live with", that was his worst case scenario, "but at least then she'll be happy", he said hopefully.

"So then where does that leave you two now", he asked, he could never keep track of where they were at even when they were married and still living together.

"We're friends", Peyton said referring to when Haley didn't know what to call them.

Haley raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"What", Peyton asked innocently.

* * *

"When have you and Peyton ever been friends", Nathan asked while using air quotes on the last word.

"There's a first time for everything", Lucas said while shrugging his shoulders. Nathan continued to stare at him before getting up.

"We should probably head back to the room", he said as he motioned for Lucas to follow, "I'm sure the girls are done talking by now".

As Peyton saw the door slightly open she whispered to Haley.

"You know nothing", she watched as Haley nodded her head.

Before Lucas and Nathan walked in Lucas stopped him."You know nothing", Nathan nodded and walked in.

The two sets of best friends looked at each other and instantly knew that all four people in the room were well aware of Lucas's message. Lucas and Peyton sighed.

"I'm pretty tired", Peyton said as she yawned.

"Very lady-like Sawyer" Nathan joked as she playfully smacked him. She then got up and kissed Haley's cheek.

"I'll visit again later Hales, I'll bring Keith and Ellie too", she watched as Haley nodded her head again.

"You know what, I'll drive you", Lucas said as he walked towards her.

"Lucas, I drove here", she said while giving him a grateful smile.

"I know, but we've been here for a while and you haven't gotten much sleep and I'd just feel better if you weren't driving right now", he said while looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"Okay", she said while looking back into those blue eyes that she knew could easily read her. To them they were the only people in the room in that moment, until Nathan cleared his throat. They both snapped their heads to face him.

"So, I'll see you later, Luke", he asked he went in for a brotherly hug.

"Yea I'll be back, and congrats little brother", he said while breaking from the hug and walking towards Haley.

"I'll see you later Hales", he said while kissing her forehead, "and I really have missed you", he whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too", she whispered back sincerely.

With that Lucas walked to the door and waited for Peyton to follow.

"Ladies first", he said while bowing in the direction of the hall.

She playfully rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Why thank you", she said while putting her hand on her chest.

As Nathan and Haley sat in the hospital room they slowly heard the voices of the estranged couple get lower and lower. Nathan turned to Haley.

"Well…" he said, letting the sentence hang.

"Those two are in for one hell of a ride", she said while turning to look at her husband, who was nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

As Lucas pulled up in front of the house he turned to Peyton. "So, what do you say I pick you up later", he said while smiling, "and we head back to the hospital, this way I can spend some time with Keith and Ellie', he added in, this way it didn't sound like he just wanted to take her.

Peyton pretended to think, "I say, sure", she said, knowing him well enough to know what he was trying to do.

They said their goodbye's and Peyton walked to the front door as Lucas drove away. Little did she know that her two oldest were looking through the curtain and had seen a smile on their mother's face that they hadn't seen in months.


	13. Who's To Say

i own nothing

* * *

People say that things tend to happen in three's.

The next two months went by pretty quickly. The family had spent most of the time watching Sawyer. Anna was the most excited because this was the first real baby she had spent time with. She was even more excited when she found out that she would have one in a couple of weeks.

Peyton and Lucas had been spending some time together. Of course this time consisted of them standing in the kitchen or living room while he waited for the kids to get their stuff together to go to his place. Any time a chance for closeness came up Lucas would go to the bathroom, or cough, or say that he'd be waiting in the car. Eventually, Peyton got fed up.

In the same time, she and Jake had gotten closer. She wasn't sure what it meant yet, but she enjoyed his company. She also didn't mind that he flirted with her. Not many people paid much attention to an eight month pregnant woman. Ellie and Keith weren't too comfortable with the idea of her and Jake possibly getting together, but what could they say. Mom, stop getting close with him, even though he makes you happy. No, they couldn't do that unless they wanted World War III. They knew Jake was a good guy, but they also knew that their mom was still vulnerable and they didn't want some guy that she rejected in the past trying to take advantage of that.

Haley and Peyton sat at the kitchen table in Peyton's house. They had spent most of the afternoon together because Nathan and Lucas had taken the kids down to the Rivercourt for the day.

"So, how are things going with Lucas", Haley asked nonchalantly.

"Nice Hales", Peyton said while rolling her eyes, "honestly, its not going anywhere", this caused Haley to meet Peyton's eyes.

"But, I thought that he was still going to fight for you and all that other tragic love story goodness", Haley said while smiling, her best friend knew how to be a romantic but sometimes he needed a push.

"Yea, I kinda did too", Peyton said, trying her best not to sound disappointed.

"Peyt", Haley said sympathetically, while putting her hand over Peyton's.

"No, I mean its okay, I guess him telling me to let him go was his way of giving himself an out", she watched as Haley furrowed her eyebrows, "think about it, he told me to see if he was in my heart, but he said that he wouldn't stop fighting for me, in the past two months since that message he hasn't done anything to fight for me", she said as she threw up her hands frustratingly.

"Maybe he's waiting for the right time", Haley said optimistically.

"Or, maybe he's already let me go and he's hoping I'll move on too so that he won't feel guilty", she said as her voice quivered.

"Peyton, I seriously doubt that that's it", Haley had had many talks with Lucas and knew that that wasn't the reason.

"Well, do you have a better answer", she pleaded.

"Okay, lets not get you upset", Haley said as she thought of a different topic, "What about you and Jake", she asked with a small smile. Peyton unconsciously smiled. "Is Peyton actually smiling", she mocked her friend, "and over a boy", she said playfully, although that fact that that boy wasn't Lucas scared the hell out of her.

"I don't know", Peyton said as she shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, we have been spending a lot of time together and he is really good company to have and I don't know", Peyton finished as she blushed.

"Peyton are you seriously crushing on Jake Jagielski", Haley asked in a slight panicked voice.

"I honestly don't know", she hadn't picked up on Haley's change in tone.

"Okay, well I guess I can only tell you to be careful", Haley said as she got up to leave.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean", Peyton asked slightly annoyed.

Haley sighed. "I just mean that I know where you're at emotionally, and I don't want you to get hurt", she said softly.

"You think Jake will hurt me", she asked disbelievingly.

"No", Haley said exasperatedly, "I just…look I know he's a great guy and I know he still really cares about, but all I'm saying is I want you be careful", she stressed the last two words.

"You know, the whole 'me seeing if Lucas is still in my heart crap' happened because you pushed me to do it, both you and Lucas", she pointed out.

"I know and I still stand by that, Peyton you of all people deserve to be happy", she said honestly, "you've had a really hard couple of months and you have taken them all in stride", she watched as tears formed in the corner of Peyton's eyes, "I admire you for that, and you're right, I'm not being fair, so do what you feel like you need to do", she said assuredly, "Nathan and I will be here no matter", she said firmly.

"Thanks Hales", Peyton said as she got up and hugged Haley as hard as she could.

"Anytime girly", she said as she walked out the door.

* * *

Lucas had spent the entire day at the Rivercourt with his younger brother and all of their kids. To say he was tired was an understatement. He had also forgotten to take his HCM medication this morning. 'Damnit' he thought to himself, he would forget his head if it wasn't attached. All four of the older kids and his baby sister had gone to the mall and the four youngest headed back to Nathan and Haley's. Mikey and Robby simply didn't want to stop playing and Anna and Shannon were too fascinated with Sawyer to leave his side. Lucas was walking up the steps to what was once his house when his newly re-found best friend Haley James Scott walked out and dragged him down the porch steps.

"Jeez Hales, what's wrong", he asked as he removed his arm from her grasp.

"You are an idiot", she said while pointing at him.

"What could I have possibly done now", he said sarcastically.

"It's more of what you haven't done", she said while folding her arms over her chest. Lucas gave her a confused expression. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Lucas, you told her you weren't going to stop fighting for her, what the hell have you done to prove that", she asked in a high whisper so that Peyton wouldn't hear.

Lucas sighed. "Hales, it's kinda complicated".

"Well uncomplicated it", she said not giving him any sympathy.

"You don't understand", he started but was soon cut off.

"No, Lucas you don't understand", she said, once again pointing at him, "she thinks that this was you're way for an out", Lucas furrowed his eyebrows; "she thinks that you're hoping she'll let you go so that you won't feel guilty anymore because she thinks you've already let her go and moved on".

Lucas stood there with his mouth gaped open. "Haley, that couldn't be further from the truth", he said as he sat down on the porch steps and put his head in his hands.

"I know that Lucas, but she doesn't", she said while putting a comforting hand on Lucas's back.

"I don't want her to feel like she has to pick me", he said barely above a whisper.

"What", Haley asked, not sure where he was going with that.

"I just feel like if I'm always around, trying to prove to her why I should be with her, then its not fair to her", he noticed Haley's expression still hadn't changed, "if I'm always around, she won't have a chance to get to know someone else, so she'll assume that I'm in her heart, even if I'm not, and then I'm scared that if we do get back together one day she'll wake up and realize that I'm not in her heart and she'll leave me", Lucas said as his voice shook and Haley rubbed his back.

"Lucas, you need to do something because she thinks you don't care at all", she said quietly.

Lucas nodded his head. "I have to go to Charlotte this weekend with the company, but when I get back I'll do something", he said as he nodded his head.

"Alright, are you coming back to the house", she asked when she noticed that he didn't follow her lead.

"Yea, I just wanna tell Peyton that I can't take the kids this weekend because of the Charlotte trip".

"I'll see you in a bit", she said as she waved and walked away.

Back at Nathan and Haley's, Nathan was handling the role of 'mister mom' very well. Mikey and Robby had eaten and were now playing video games in Robby's room. Anna and Shannon were just finishing up and were heading to Shannon's room to play with her dolls. Sawyer was napping in his bassinet, this was the only reason the girls were playing with the dolls. Nathan was just sitting down on the couch when Haley walked in and began to huff and clear her throat, she obviously wanted to talk. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, pulled out a bottle of water and took a seat at the stool near the counter.

"What's wrong Haley", he asked as he watched her pace around the kitchen.

"Your brother is an idiot", she said, not bothering to stop pacing.

"What the hell did he do now", he said angrily as he stood up to walk out the door. Haley had to pull him back into the kitchen.

"No, its nothing like that Nate", she said as she took a seat next to him.

"Well then what did he do", Nathan asked, not understanding his wife's cryptic conversation.

"Peyton thinks wants her to move on because he already has and he just doesn't wanna feel guilty", she said in one breath.

"But…", he said waiting for his wife to continue

"But it's the exact opposite, he hasn't moved on, he just wants to give her a fair chance at it so he's trying not to get in the way but she thinks he's pushing her away", she watched as Nathan nodded his head.

"And…", Haley paused, "she thinks she falling for Jake", Nathan's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"I'm gunna go call her", he said while taking the house phone out on the deck.

* * *

Peyton sat on her couch. Lucas had just left; he wasn't taking the kids this weekend because his publishing company was trying to get a deal with some up-and-coming writer. Ellie had just walked in and was heading up to her room when the ringing of the phone stopped her. When she realized that her mom already answered it she began to walk again before the conversation stopped her once more.

"Nathan", Peyton sighed.

"Okay I never said I was falling for Jake", at this Ellie nearly gasped out loud.

"No, I said that I didn't know how I felt, he treats me well and I laugh a lot when I'm around him", she said while slightly smiling.

She heard her mother scoff. "Yea, I know a clown would make me laugh too", she mocked while rolling her eyes.

"I was not rolling my eyes", she yelled. Ellie laughed, her Uncle knew her mother well.

"Nathan, I don't exactly want to move on", Ellie turned to look at the back of her mothers head, her mouth was gaping open; this was the first time she had admitted it out loud, "but everyone told me to give it a shot and now that I am everyone is attacking me for it", she said, sounding hurt.

"I know you're sorry…I know you want to see me happy…I know I should be careful", she was responding to everything Nathan was saying.

"Nathan", she cut him off, "I love you, you know that, and your opinion means a lot to me but right now there's nothing to worry about, Jake and I harmlessly flirt, he hasn't even given the slightest hint of asking me on a date", she said firmly.

As the conversation ended Ellie headed upstairs and waited for her older brother to get home, they had some serious talking to do.

Keith walked into his bedroom two hours later and saw his sister sitting on his bed, off somewhere else.

"Ellie", he said quietly, this still caused her head to snap up and meet his, "sorry, what's up", he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Do you think mom and dad will get back together", she asked, they would call Lucas dad when nobody else was around, they had forgiven him and were trusting him again but somehow calling him dad to his face seemed like a huge step.

"I…umm…well", he stumbled around with his words, this was definitely not the conversation he was expecting to be having.

"I guess on some level, I hope they'll get back together, I mean they're our parents, it's normal to want to see them together…" he continued to ramble until Ellie cut him off.

"She doesn't know how she feels about Jake", Ellie said while meeting her brothers confused eyes, "she's not sure if she considers him just a friend anymore", she said quietly.

"Whoa", that certainly caught him off guard, he took a minute to gather his thoughts, "Well, what can we do, tell her to stop liking him, it doesn't work like that Ell", he said while putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I know, but how do we know that he just doesn't look at this as some conquest, you know, like what if he's just trying to get with her now because he didn't in high school".

"But they did date in high school" Keith said, not following her point.

"Yea, but he lost to dad, so what if this is just some way to get back at him", she asked, the concern was evident in her voice.

"Well, we have to trust mom's judgment", he said as he felt Ellie nod into his shoulder.

Saturday morning came and Lucas had gone over to say goodbye to the kids. He went down the line until he reached Peyton.

"So, I'll call when I get into Charlotte, I think it's like a two or three hour drive", he said, attempting to make small talk.

"Okay that would be good", this was lame she was thinking.

"Okay well", he didn't know what to do, "goodbye", he said while he stuck out his hand.

A hand shake. Peyton scoffed. "Goodbye Lucas", she said as she turned and walked into the house following behind her kids.

God he really was dense.

"He went in for a handshake", Haley asked in disbelief. Nathan had just gotten off the phone with Peyton and he was now filling his wife in on the events.

"Yup…he really is an idiot", Nathan said while shaking his head. "Peyton also said that she wasn't sure what she was going to do, if Lucas had stepped up then she would forget about Jake. But because he didn't she feels like there's no need for her to stop whatever might happen", he said sadly, his brother had made his feeling for Peyton perfectly clear to everyone but Peyton.

* * *

Peyton walked in from the store. She heard the quiet sounds of a familiar song coming from her art room. She walked in to find her oldest daughter sitting on the floor simply staring at the stereo.

"Ellie", she said, causing Ellie to jump slightly.

"Oh, hey mom", she said, turning her attention back to the stereo.

"Why are you listening to this", she asked confusion lacing her voice.

"This is Jake right", Ellie asked.

"Yea", she responded hesitantly, they had all heard Jake sing in person, there was no way she could lie about it.

"This song is about you isn't it", she asked, finally meeting her mother's eyes.

Peyton sighed. The kids all knew about her relationship with Jake. They just didn't know how serious they had been.

"Well, he's never said it directly, but I think so", she said quietly.

Ellie let the lyrics sink in. She had been sitting here with the song on repeat ever since her mom had left for the store.

'He was going to come back for her someday', he had come back when she needed someone the most.

'He would travel all night just to see her'; he had shown up in the middle of the night for her.

She looked at her mother and noticed the small smile on her face as she stared at the stereo. Ellie sighed.

"We all want you to be happy mom", she said as she kissed her mother's cheek and walked out of the room. Leaving Peyton with her memories.

Keith walked into Ellie's room and saw her sprawled out across the bed.

"What's the matter Ellie", he asked as he nudged her to move over.

"It's not some sick joke, or some type of revenge", she whispered.

"What's not", he asked, completely forgetting their conversation from yesterday.

"That song, he really cares about mom Keith", she said while her voice slightly quivered.That song…Jake. He had heard the song a while ago but was too young to fully understand the lyrics. He sighed.

"There's something that…" he paused, "Brooke used to tell me, when I was younger and mom and dad were fighting and he would sleep on the couch because I thought it meant they were getting divorced", he took a breath that was the first time he had actually mentioned his Aunt since the whole affair became public.

"People that are meant to be"

"Always find their way in the end", Ellie finished, Brooke had told her the same thing.

The two siblings sat in her room in silence. Both hoping that Brooke wouldn't let them down again.

* * *

It was lunch time when the doorbell rang. Peyton sighed and shuffled to the door. She smiled when she opened it.

"Hey Jake", she said while throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey beautiful", he whispered, causing her to blush.

"I'm having lunch, but come on in", she said as he followed her into the kitchen, "do you want anything", she asked while she put the finishing touches on her sandwich.

"What is that" he asked while looking at she was about to eat.

"Tuna with chocolate syrup, pickles and pretzels", she said as if it were normal. She watched Jake cover his mouth with his hand.

"What", she asked while smiling.

"That's disgusting", he said while taking the seat opposite her. She simply shrugged and took a big bite. Smiling after she swallowed.

"So did you come here for a reason, or just to watch me eat", she joked.

"Ha Ha", he said deadpanned.

"Seriously, what's up", she asked while putting down her sandwich and looking into his brown eyes. He suddenly looked nervous.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something", he said while playing with his hands.

"Okay", Peyton said, hoping he would get to the point, she was hungry.

"Well, we've gotten pretty close over the past few months right", he asked hopefully.

"Yea, we really have", she said while covering his hand with hers, "Jake, what's going on", she asked while taking another bite.

"I want you to know that if you're not comfortable with it you don't have to", he said reassuringly.

"Well, how can I know if you haven't told me", she said while smirking at him.

"I want to take you out on a date", he asked while looking into those green eyes he adored so much.

Peyton was silent.


	14. Revelations

i own nothing

* * *

A date. The irony of this all. She had just spent the day before reassuring Nathan that Jake wasn't interested in a date and now here he was. Her initial reaction was to laugh, but given the situation she didn't think that was appropriate. A date. She still couldn't wrap her head around it. She took in a deep breath, everyone had told her to try and move on, they had said that it was only fair, and now with Lucas acting as if he could care less she didn't see a problem. As she continued to have this internal battle she noticed the distressed look in Jakes eyes.

"Sure", she said while smiling.

"Yea", he said, praying he had heard her right.

"Yea, when", she asked, she didn't think she would be this excited.

"Tonight", he said without hesitation.

"Tonight", she asked, surprised.

"Well, yea", he said slightly embarrassed, "I made the reservations a few days ago and I figured that if you said no I could give them to Nathan and Haley as a kind of apology because they felt I was taking over", he smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that", she reassured him.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at about seven", he asked as she walked with him to the front door."Seven sounds good", she said while hugging him goodbye. She closed the door and couldn't help but smirk. She had a date tonight with Jake. That smirk slowly disappeared when she realized she had to tell the kids. Thank god Lucas was out of town.

She slowly walked up the stairs. How the hell was she supposed to go on date when she couldn't walk up the stairs and she most likely had nothing to wear. She couldn't dwell on that now. She took a breath as she walked into Ellie's room, shocked to find the both of them sitting on her bed just staring into space.

"Hey guys", she said which cause both of them to jump, "sorry", she said while trying not to laugh.

"It's okay", Keith said slightly embarrassed.

"Umm, I kinda wanna talk to you two", she said as she took a seat on the bed with them.

"What's up mom", Ellie asked hesitantly.

"Well…you guys like Jake right", she knew this wasn't the right approach.

"Yea, he's pretty cool", Keith said not really understanding where his mother was going with that.

"And you know that we have been spending a lot of time together", she said still trying to ease into things.

"Mom, I don't mean to sound rude but could you get to the point", Ellie asked begging her mother to stop prolonging things.

"Right, sorry", Peyton said meekly, "Jake-asked-me-out-on-a-date", she said in one rushed breath. Ellie and Keith looked back and forth at each other and then their mother, who once again went to twirl her ring less finger. After what felt like hours, Keith spoke up.

"Oh well…what did you say", he asked hesitantly, afraid that he already knew the answer.

"Well, I said yes", she said while looking down, 'when had she become the teenager' she thought to herself, "but that was before I thought about you kids and I know that sounds horrible but I just got caught up…", she continued to ramble until Ellie cut her off.

"Mom", she lightly yelled, grateful when her mother finally stopped rambling, "Would this make you happy", she asked while looking Peyton directly in her eyes.

Peyton thought for a moment. She hadn't expected that question; she honestly was expecting them to be bitter or distant, or even angry.

"Yea, it would", she responded quietly.

"Then have fun", Ellie said while hugging her mother, Keith followed suit.

Peyton let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She truly was lucky when it came to her kids.

* * *

It was six o'clock and Peyton was waddling around the house like a lunatic. She had also told Mikey and Anna, but Mikey simply shrugged his shoulders and said 'cool', while Anna scrunched up her face and asked what a date was. She also had nothing to wear. The last time she had to get dressed up while she was pregnant was while she was carrying Anna; that was four years ago. She was sitting in her closet throwing random maternity outfits all around her when the doorbell rang. She continued to do what she was doing until it ran again.

"Mom, could you get that", Ellie yelled from her room. Peyton let out an annoyed sigh. Keith hadn't said anything so she assumed he wasn't getting it and Mikey and Anna weren't allowed to answer the door themselves.

"Sure", she said in a fake voice, "let the eight month pregnant woman waddle down the stairs to answer the door", she grumbled to herself. When she went to open the door she suddenly noticed that all her children were waiting for her to open it.

"You guys know this isn't Jake right", she asked confusedly, "he isn't coming till seven".

"We know, just answer the door mom", Keith said with a coy smile. Peyton couldn't help but smile at her son's smile. That soon disappeared when she opened the door.

"What are you doing here", she said while trying to remain calm.

"Well, Keith called me and told me about your little outing tonight", Nathan said as he gently pushed past her and walked into the house. He was followed by Haley, James who was carrying Sawyer in his car seat, Sarah, Robby, and Shannon.

"Keith", she said through a gritted smile.

"I…uhh", he nervously rambled for words.

"Oh Peyton don't take this out on him", Haley spoke up, "he simply called to let us know and Nathan said he would be stopping by, we were an added surprise", she said while smiling triumphantly.

"Some surprise", Peyton mumbled.

"Peyton, no remarks or you won't get to try on the dresses I brought", she laughed at Peyton's expression.

"Dresses", Peyton nearly yelled, "What are we waiting for, I've only got an hour", she said as she dragged Haley up the stairs, the other four girls following along with baby Sawyer.

Nathan, Keith, James, Mikey, and Robby sat at the kitchen table.

"So boys", Nathan began, "tonight Peyton is going on a date", he said while staring at all four of the younger Scotts.

"A date is like what Keith takes Ashley on right Uncle Nate", Mikey said hoping he was right.

"Right", Nathan laughed as he watched the satisfied smile appear on his godson's face.

"Does that mean Aunt Peyton's gunna marry Jake", Robby asked.

The three older Scott's looked at Robby like he had four heads.

"Why would you say that", James asked slowly so that Robby wouldn't think he did something wrong.

"Well, cause mom and dad dated and they got married, Aunt Peyton and Uncle Luke dated and they got married, and Keith and Ashley dated and they're getting married", Robby said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"My mom is not getting married", Mikey said angrily as he flicked his cousin.

"Hey, don't flick me", Robby yelled as he flicked Mikey back. This continued until Nathan stepped in and separated the boys.

"Okay, Peyton is not getting married", he said firmly, causing Mikey to smirk at Robby, while Robby stuck his tongue out in response.

"Right, she's going out tonight because she hasn't been out in a while and it'll be fun for her", James spoke up as the two youngest simply nodded their head.

"Can we go watch TV now", Mikey said with his head in his hand, he was obviously bored with this conversation.

"Yea, go ahead", Nathan said as he watched Mikey and Robby run from the kitchen.

"So, you were pretty quiet Keith", Nathan furrowed his eyebrows while he waited for a response.

"There's nothing to really say, she's going on a date with someone who cares about her", he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea but, how do you feel about it", James asked while trying not to sound like a girl.

"I don't know, I mean it's not like its permanent", he said while looking at his uncle for reassurance, who in turn nodded his head.

"Right, it's just something that she needs to do for herself", he said, all of them hoping that's all it would be.

* * *

Upstairs the girls were having fun trying on different dresses and deciding how Peyton should wear her hair.

"I like that one Aunt Peyton", Shannon said as she looked at the deep red dress she was wearing.

"Yea momma, it's real pretty", Anna added in.

"Yea, I like it too", Peyton said as she smoothed it out. A collective sigh was heard from the other three women in the room.

"What", Peyton asked innocently.

"Mom, that's like the fifth dress you've tried on", Ellie said while throwing her hands up frustratingly.

"Not to mention, it was the first dress you tried on too", Haley added in as a low scoff came from her throat.

"Well, shut up", Peyton couldn't think of a comeback.

"Ohhh, Aunt Peyton you said a bad word", Shannon said as she covered her mouth.

"Sorry Shanna Bear", she said as she ruffled the girls' long honey-brown hair.

"Guys leave her alone", Sarah came to her Aunt's defense.

"Thank you Sarah", Peyton said, truly thankful that someone understood her.

"Yea, I mean so what if she's nervous, this is a pretty big deal, its her first date in like what", Sarah thought for a moment, "eighteen years"…she continued to ramble until Haley cut her off.

"Okay, thanks Sarah, we get the point", sometimes her daughter was too much like her.

"Sorry", Sarah replied, getting her mother's hint.

"Okay', Peyton said while trying to forget what Sarah had said, "how should I do my hair", she asked as she walked over to the mirror and began putting it up in all different directions.

"How about down", Ellie said as she put one clip in the middle of her mom' hair to hold her bangs in place.

"That looks great", she said while squeezing her daughters hand, "thanks Ell".

"You're welcome", she said while smiling, it was good to see her mom this light hearted.

"Do you think you'll have fun momma", Anna's little voice cut through the moment.

"Yea, I think I will", she said while nodding her head, "Jake is very nice to me and he makes me laugh", she said while smiling.

"Of course she'll have fun, and its so romantic, the knight in shining armor coming in to save the damsel in need and them living happily ever after", she shut her eyes as she realized what she said. Lucas was Peyton's knight in shining armor, he had saved her when she was in need and they were supposed to live happily ever after. Somehow the four year olds in the room picked up on the vibe and created a way to break it.

"Hey, Aunt Peyton can you show me some new art real quick", Shannon said as she took her hand and dragged her from the room, Anna following close behind.

"I'm an idiot", she said silently cursing her mother's genes.

"No, its okay", Ellie and Haley both said reassuringly. Sarah nodded her head sadly.

"Umm, Aunt Haley, did you call", she had to stop herself from saying 'dad', "did you call-"

"Yes sweetie", Haley said as she placed a comforting hand on Ellie's back, "I called Lucas, he um he got really quiet, mumbled 'thanks' and hung up", she said sadly.

The doorbell rang and Peyton came back into the room as fast as she could.

"That's Jake and I'm not ready yet", she said slightly panicking, "lets get moving ladies", she said as they all assembled to get jewelry and hair spray and comfortable shoes.

* * *

Nathan heard the doorbell ring and sighed. This was it. He looked at James and Keith and walked to the door.

Jake was surprised to say the least when Nathan opened the door.

"Nathan…hey", he said as he shook his hand.

"Sorry, I'm being a total girl", Peyton yelled from behind her bedroom door, Jake smiled at the memory of the last time she said that.

"Hey, as you can tell she's still getting ready so come on in", he said as he nodded to the kitchen. Jake sat at the kitchen table with three of the most important men in Peyton's life.

"So", James started, hoping to break the awkwardness, "where are you taking Aunt Peyton tonight".

"Oh, umm, Walker's, we umm, went there once in high school", he smiled at the memory, "she told me it was too much but I told her it wasn't enough, she had taken me and Jenny in and it was the least I could do".

"She can't have anything with garlic in it", Keith spoke for the first time since Jake walked in, "it makes her nauseas".

"I'll make sure to remember that", he said sincerely while smiling at Keith.

"She's ready", Sarah yelled from the top of the stairs. Jake couldn't help but let out a breath.

"It could have been worse", Nathan joked as he patted Jake on the back. Jake laughed nervously.

The entire Scott family was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as Peyton walked down. Jake felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Hey you", he said as she reached the bottom.

"Hey yourself", she said back while smiling.

She then turned to everyone else.

"Are you all staying or did you just come over to make this as uncomfortable as possible", she joked, although everyone could hear the seriousness in her voice.

"No, we're staying, we want all the details later", Haley joked as she hugged Peyton goodbye.

"See you later Sawyer", Nathan said as he kissed her forehead.

"And you", he said as he turned to Jake, "not a minute later then midnight", he joked which caused everyone to laugh. The rest of them said goodbye and finally Peyton and Jake were in the car on the way to the restaurant.

"So, that was incredibly awkward", Peyton said causing them both to laugh.

"Oh, and by the way", he stopped as he looked into her eyes, "total girl is right", he smiled as he noticed her blushing. The two of them enjoyed the rest of the car ride.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant Jake was the perfect gentleman. He held doors open, he pulled out and pushed in her chair, he never stopped complimenting her. She really shouldn't have been surprised though. It was Jake, he was always like that.

"I still can't believe you remembered we came here in high school", she said as they walked back out to the car.

"I remember a lot Peyton", he said quietly as he looked into her eyes.

"I do too", she whispered back before she got into the car.

In the car ride to go get desert, they continued to talk about their past. At one point Peyton got quiet and looked out the window. 'She was told to see if Lucas was still in her heart', she thought to herself. Jake noticed her change in demeanor and reached over to put his hand on her knee. Granted it wasn't the first time he had done that, but this time it just felt different, that friendly meaning that it had been before had melted away and Peyton could feel everything Jake was feeling in that moment. She couldn't help but send a true smile his way, one that he gladly returned. She was starting to question if Lucas really was; she furrowed her eyebrows at that thought.

After dinner they had gone to get ice cream and walk along the docks, Jake was hesitant at first but Peyton sensed it and took his and in hers. She looked at him and smiled, she couldn't believe she was feeling this way. As he parked the car in the driveway and walked her to the door, he was having a mental breakdown. This was the end of the date; everyone knows what happens at the end of the date. Jake looked at her and knew he was going to take that chance.

"Tonight was great Jake", she said while looking into his brown eyes.

"Yea, I had a really good time", he whispered as he got closer to her. She gulped, she knew this would happen; it was the end of the date. She kept repeating everyone's words in her head, 'she needed to see if he was in her heart still', and this is why she didn't stop him when he leaned closer and closer. When their lips finally did meet for a gentle and almost timid kiss, she got lost in it.

When she opened her eyes she couldn't help but feel…disappointed. There was no cupping of the face; she didn't even bite her lip. He wasn't Lucas. And that's when it clicked; he was still in her heart. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the look Jake was giving her.

She took a breath. "Jake" she began sympathetically.

"Don't", he held up his hand for her to stop, he knew where it was going, "Just don't okay", he said as he started to walk away.

"Jake", she pleaded. She couldn't lose the one person who had been there for her, especially over this.

"No, I get it", he said sounding disappointed, "I'll, umm, I'll call you", he said, sounding like he only said it because he felt like he should. He got in his car and drove away.

Peyton stood on her porch. How had the night gone from great to a total crap shoot? She sighed as she walked in and everyone pounced on her. She hurriedly shooed them out the door and said she'd call them later but that she couldn't talk now.

* * *

So here she was, two hours later, sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate, even though it was mid April, and her favorite book. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the worn cover. She had given him this same book as a graduation gift. She had it bound and put a leather cover on it. The gold lettering defined the name; 'Scott' was all it read. It depicted his entire life. From before she even knew him, to the first time he saw her, to their love triangle of death, to the school shooting, and countless other memories. She must have read it at least fifteen times but every time she found a new favorite part. He had given it back to her when the book got picked up by a company for mass production. She thought it was because now he would have all these professionally done books, but he lovingly told her that it was because she had been his inspiration for more then half the book, and if she had never given him that first copy he wouldn't be where he was today.

She was just into her favorite paragraph; where he describes the State Championship and their long awaited kiss, when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly one in the morning. She quietly got up and hesitantly opened the door, shock evident on her face when she saw who was standing before her.

"Jake", she asked more then stated.

"No, I just, let me talk", he pleaded, "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, I should have respected the fact that you weren't ready", he said while looking down, "I just guess that I was disappointed, you know, I had planned this great night and then it just ended up sucking", he said with a sad smile.

"Jake, it didn't suck", Peyton responded without hesitation, "it was great, and I really had a great time, tonight was the best I've felt in months", she said honestly, "If anything, I'm sorry, I feel like I led you on", she said quietly, "looking back I think I was just appreciative of the attention and I'm sure that sounds horrible and it makes me a horrible person–"

Jake cut her off, "Peyton you are not a horrible person, you never could be", he said assuredly, "I understand how you feel now and I'm sorry for everything", he said sincerely.

"Me too", she said with the same tone he had, "so where does this leave us now", she asked hesitantly.

"Friends", he asked while jokingly putting out his hand.

"Friends", she said while taking his hand and pulling him in for a friendly embrace.

"Call me tomorrow", she said as they broke away. He was about to respond when she nearly fell to the floor in pain.

"Peyton, what's wrong", he said in a panicked voice.

"I don't know", she said while holding her stomach.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital", he said as he picked her up bridal style and put her in the car. Neither one of them thinking to wake the kids or call Nathan.


	15. Little Wonders

i own nothing

* * *

Jake was pacing the hospital waiting room; this night had turned out royally screwed up. He continued to pace until he noticed the middle aged woman in the long white lab coat walk through the doors.

"Mr. Jagielski", the doctor asked as stuck out her hand.

"Yea", he responded by shaking her hand, "and it's Jake please", he said while smiling uncomfortably.

"Jake, I'm Dr. Martin; I've been Peyton's doctor since she was carrying Keith", Jake wasn't too fond of the small talk.

"How is she", he asked while cutting to the point.

The doctor sighed. "Well, she is having early contractions", at this Jake pinched the bridge of his nose, "if her water doesn't break within the next few hours we're going to have to perform an emergency C-section", she said quietly.

"What about the baby, I mean Peyton still has some time to go", he said franticly.

"She has about three weeks left, and although it's not an ideal situation we are hopeful that the baby will be perfectly fine", she said reassuringly.

"Hopeful", Jake questioned; his voice raising.

"There are always risks involved no matter the circumstances", she pointed out, "she's asking for you so why don't you head on into the room, ask the nurse for some scrubs, this way you're ready for anything", and she smiled as she got up and walked back through the doors she had just entered from.

Jake sighed as he stood outside her room. He knew that Keith was premature; Brooke had called him and told him that Peyton was having a hard time and she needed her friends but Jake couldn't do it. He looked at the irony of that situation now, Brooke had screamed at him and called him immature and told him that she didn't even need him in her life as long as he was acting like this. Where was Brooke now? In New York, because she had been immature. He looked through the little glass window and saw Peyton lying in bed with her eyes focused on the ceiling. He slowly opened the door.

Peyton looked at him and attempted to smile.

"Hey you", he said as he gave her a hopeful smile.

"Hi", she said, her voice cracking in the process.

Jake rushed to her side, "Hey, its okay", he said while taking her hand in his, "it's going to be okay", he said as he brushed a curl to the side of her face.

"You don't that", she said as her eyes started to burn.

"You're right, I don't", he said honestly, " but I do know that you are one of the strongest women I know and if this baby is anything like you, then it'll all be okay", he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you", she said as she squeezed his hand and gave him a genuine smile.

"So do you know everything that's going on", he asked hesitantly.

"Yea, I really hope my water breaks soon because I hate surgery", she whispered.

"Don't worry, you gotta have faith, Peyton", he said while kissing her forehead.

"Jake, I'm still really sorry about earlier tonight", once again tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, now is not the time to worry about any of that", he said while brushing his thumb across her cheek, "besides I told you it was okay and it is", he said firmly.

"You're something else you know that", she smiled through her tears.

"Yea, I know", he joked causing her to smile.

"I'm gunna go call Nathan, I'm sure he'll kill me if he doesn't find out about this", he said as he walked away.

"Oh God", she yelled, "the kids, I completely forgot, I'm a horrible mother, Jake could you–"

"Tell Nathan to bring his kids over there so that yours aren't alone", he cut her off, "sure", he said while smiling. As he reached the door he stopped, "and for the record you're not a horrible mother", and with that he left the room to make the phone call.

* * *

After Nathan and everyone had been pushed out of the house, they returned home. He and Haley sat in bed and discussed what they thought happened.

"Maybe be she had a really great time and was too excited to tell all of us", Haley said optimistically.

"No", Nathan said firmly, "I know that look and that was not an 'everything went great' look".

"Well, even so, what's the worst that could have happened", she said while rolling her eyes.

"He could have made a move on her and she said no and then he was a jerk", Nathan said, getting angry at his made up theory.

"Nathan", Haley said while rolling her eyes again, "I doubt that happened, we've known Jake since we were in high school", she pointed out.

"Yea, but high school was a long time ago", he argued, "who knows how he could have changed", he said while giving his wife a stern look.

"Nathan, has he once, in the almost four months that he has lived here, ever given you a reason to think that he would mistreat Peyton", she laughed as her husband gave her guilty eyes.

"No", he said with a pout.

"Then where is all this coming from", she said as she laid her head on his chest.

Nathan sighed. "I guess, I just don't wanna think that Peyton could be with somebody other then my brother", he quietly.

"What", Haley said disbelievingly.

"Oh, don't act like that", it was Nathan's turn to roll his eyes, "I know he screwed up, I know that he really hurt her, but at the same time he has gone out of his way to prove that he doesn't want Brooke, that he never did, he knows he was an ass and he knows her hurt her and he has to live with that, but I still think that somewhere, on some planet, they'll get back together, I spent my last year and a half of high school rooting for them, I'm not gunna stop now", he said as Haley looked at him and smiled.

"What", he asked innocently.

"You're just amazing", she said as she leaned up to kiss him. Nathan instantly deepened it and the two high school sweethearts spent the rest of the night making love.

It was about one thirty when the house phone started ringing. Nathan tossed and turned until he realized that he wasn't dreaming. As he looked at the time he slightly panicked.

"Hello", he said groggily.

"Jake, why are you calling this late", he was suddenly angry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", he yelled, by this time Haley was sitting up and trying to listen in, "Peyton's in the hospital", he exchanged glances with Haley and she got out of bed to wake the kids as he got dressed. He hung up with Jake and had the kids pile in the car.

As they pulled into Peyton's driveway they stayed in the car while the kids got out.

"Are you guys coming", James asked through the opened window."Give us a minute, okay", Haley said as he nodded and began to walk away, only to be stopped again.

"James, get everyone up and at the dining room table, we need to talk to you guys", James again nodded and walked inside. Nathan and Haley decided that it might be better to tell them all at once.

Nathan and Haley sat in the car and sighed.

"So what exactly did Jake say", Haley asked while putting her hand over her husband's.

Nathan took a deep breath. "She's having early contractions; if her water doesn't break they have to do an emergency C-section, the doctors are hopeful that everything will be fine", Nathan said while staring off into space.

"Hey", she said while squeezing his hand, "it will be fine, she's a strong girl and won't give up without a fight", she said reassuringly.

"Yea, umm lets tell the kids because I wanna get down to the hospital", he said as he left the car and walked to the house.

* * *

Inside all eight of the kids plus a sleeping baby Sawyer were at the dining room table waiting for whatever had to be told to them.

"So, what do you think it is", Ellie asked as she yawned.

"I don't know but I hope they tell us soon, I'm going out with Mark tomorrow", Sarah said as she smiled.

"Mark", James scoffed, "Sarah you could do better", he said while Keith nodded his head.

"Oh clam down, we're going to the mall, it's not like I'm getting married", she said while staring at Keith, who in response stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm sleepy", Anna said as she rested her head on Keith's chest.

"It won't be that much longer", he said as he rubbed the top of her head.

Finally they heard the front door open and a distressed looking Nathan walked in followed by a stressed out Haley.

"Alright guys", Nathan said as he took a seat, "I know it's late and I'm sorry we had to get you all up but this is important", he said seriously.

"Wait", Mikey's groggy voice spoke up, "where's mom", he asked as all the other children gave each other a look, they hadn't even noticed Peyton was missing.

"That's what we want to talk to you about", Haley said as she sat on Nathan's knee.

"What happened to Aunt Peyton", James said as a look of panic came over everyone's face.

"From what we know she's okay, she umm, she's in the hospital", at this news all four of the older children gasped.

"Uncle Nathan", Ellie said as her voice cracked. Haley went over to her and wrapped her up into a hug.

"She's having early contractions, they said that if her water doesn't break in a few hours they have to go have to perform a C-section", he finished as all the children sat there with unreadable expressions.

"But she still has some time to go", Sarah said more to herself then the table.

"I know but the doctors are hopeful that everything will be okay, they said that there are risks with every type of scenario though", Haley said as she wrapped her other arm around her daughter.

"Someone needs to call dad", Keith said quietly. The rest of the room looked at him, the realization that he hadn't called him Lucas all silently taking over.

"And Grandma Karen", James said, they may not have been related biologically but they were all each others' family.

"And Grandpa Larry", Ellie whispered, her voice cracking in the process.

"We'll take care of all of that, you guys just all need to stay here and keep strong, the little ones are gunna need you to be there for them when they wake up and this reality hits them", Nathan said while walking over to each other them and hugging them.

"We're gunna head over to the hospital now, we'll call you with updates and we'll have Karen send Kaitlin over too", Haley said, following her husband's lead.

"Okay, we probably won't get back to sleep so call us whenever", Sarah said as she followed her parent's to the door and locked it behind them.

As Nathan and Haley stepped into the cool early morning air, they knew they still had an adventure ahead of them.

* * *

Jake was walking back towards Peyton's room with a bucket of ice chips when he saw the nurses running towards the room also. He began to panic. Before he could even enter the room Dr. Martin stopped him.

"Mr. Jagielski, we were looking for you, she's at about six centimeters", the doctor said while smiling at Jake's change in demeanor.

"Oh thank God, I thought something happened", he said while walking over to Peyton.

"Oh no, the nurses were trying to calm her down, she didn't know where you were and then she started asking for two other men, but they weren't here either so she just needed someone to be here", she watched as Jake nodded, not taking his eyes off of Peyton.

"So, now that you're here we can continue this conversation, Peyton you're at six centimeters and that moved at a very fast pace, so we're hopeful that the next four will go just as fast", she said as she left the room.

"Hopeful", both Peyton and Jake muttered at the same time, causing them to laugh.

"I called Nathan, he was dropping off the kids and then calling everyone else", he watched as she nodded and then laughed.

"What's so funny", he smiled, thinking she was going into some type of hysteria.

"It's just that, when Lucas and I were here waiting for Sawyer to be born, he had said that we were lucky because our deliveries were quick, he's going to be pretty pissed about that later", she said while still laughing.

"Maybe he'll get here before then", he said optimistically.

"No, he wont" she said while shaking her head, "he's in Charlotte, that's at least two hours away, and the fact that I went from zero to six in about an hour doesn't give much hope", she smiled sadly.

"Well, I'm sure Nathan will be here soon", he said giving her a half smile.

* * *

Nathan and Haley had called both Karen and Larry.

"So Karen is dropping off Kaitlin and then she's heading to the hospital", Haley said as she hung up the phone.

"Yea, Larry said he was leaving now, but that it might take him close to an hour", Nathan said as he closed his cell. Larry lived in the town bordering Tree Hill.

"Okay, well I guess we should get going again, the hospital's like thirty minutes away", they had been parked down the street for about forty-five minutes.

"Yea", Nathan said, but he still didn't start the car.

"Nate", she said while putting a reassuring hand on his forearm.

"I can't go Hales", he said while his voice shook.

"What, Nathan she needs us to be there", she said as she continued to rub his arm.

"I know, but I'm supposed to be able to help her and be there to protect her from this kinda thing and I wasn't there, and I can't stop this from happening", he said as he finally looked at her, tears were in the corner of his eyes.

"Nathan, you can't think like that, Jake hasn't called yet so that's gotta mean something", she said while smiling confidently.

"Yea, either it's calm so there's no need to call, or it's so hectic that he doesn't have time to call", he said as he threw his head against the headrest.

"Nathan, we won't know till we get there", she said watching as he nodded and started the car.

"You still need to call Lucas you know", he smiled as he saw his wife's troubled expression.

"I know, but I'm kinda dreading it", she said honestly.

"I know, but he has to know Hales", he said this time reassuring her.

"Yea", she sighed dramatically and dialed a familiar number.

Lucas Scott sat in his hotel room aimlessly throwing cards into his briefcase. She was on a date tonight. She was on a date with Jake. He knew he told her to try and move on but he didn't think it would hurt this much. And knowing his luck she would have a wonderful time and forget all about him. 'Another regret to add to the list', he thought bitterly to himself.

He looked at the clock; it was well after two in the morning. Given the fact that he had a big meeting at eight tomorrow morning, he probably should have been asleep by now, but he couldn't stop thinking about Peyton and Jake. Did they hold hands? Did she do that coy little smile, where she doesn't want you to know she's smiling but fails miserably at it? Did they kiss? That thought sent him over the edge. He had to take a few breaths; this must have been what Peyton was going through. At least she hadn't slept with Jake. Oh God, what if they slept together tonight? No that would never happen because Peyton was a better person then he was. She wouldn't do that, not to the kids, not to herself, not to him; he hoped. No, she wouldn't do that, besides she was pregnant with their child. There was no way they would sleep together. He was brought out of his own personal pity party by the vibrations of his cell phone on the nightstand. He sighed. Not bothering to look at the caller i.d., he answered it.

"Hello", he said tiredly.

"Hey Luke", Haley said in fake cheery voice.

"What's wrong Hales", Lucas said as he stood up from the bed, he knew her well enough to know when something was wrong.

"Umm, it's Peyton", she said hesitantly.

"What, what's wrong, what did Jake do", he was already thinking of ways to kill him when Haley spoke again.

"No, it's not that, she's in the hospital", she said slowly.

"Why", he asked in a scared tone.

"She had a really bad stomach pain and it turned out that she was having early contractions, the doctors are waiting for her water to break, but if it doesn't happen with the next few hours they have to do an emergency C-section", she waited for his response.

"I'm on my way", he said as he hung up the phone. He grabbed his car keys and fled the room.

"What did he say", Nathan asked as soon as she hung up.

"He's on his way", she said while smiling. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it lovingly.

"Everything's gunna be okay", he said trying to convince Haley and himself.

* * *

Back at the hospital Peyton was getting closer to delivery time. She was at eight centimeters and in the middle of a contraction that might push that number to nine.

"Breath Peyton", Jake said as she squeezed his hand.

"Dear God", she said exhaustedly as the contraction ended, "no word from Nathan or Haley yet", she said, her eyes full of hope.

"No, I'm sorry, but they should be here in like ten minutes", he watched as she smile sadly.

"And I'm assuming Lucas hasn't called", she said to herself.

"I'm sorry, but everyone should be here soon and you're almost ready to pop this little Scott out", he watched as she gave his a disgusted look.

"Not the best choice of words", he smiled sheepishly.

"No, definitely not", she said while laughing.

"I'm gunna go check the waiting room, are you gunna be okay for a few minutes", he asked caringly.

"Yea, I'm sure you'll hear me if I start to have another one", she said while laughing. She tended to be a screamer, something Lucas took pride in until they had children old enough to want to check on what mom was screaming about.

Once Jake left the room he sighed. He walked into the waiting room and sighed again. Nobody was here. He had to tell her the disappointing news again. As he stared straight ahead, thinking of what kind of false hope he would give her, his name was being called in two separate directions.

"Jake", Nathan yelled as he walked through the doors with Haley in tow.

"Mr. Jagielski", the older nurse with a warm motherly smile called out. He looked back at Nathan and headed in the direction of the nurse.

"What is it", he asked as soon as he reached her.

"She's at ten centimeters, they're taking her up to the delivery room", the nurse said as she smiled and began to walk away.

"What was that all about", Nathan asked as he came up behind Jake.

"She's going into the delivery room", Jake said, "why don't you go on in, just follow the nurse", he said as he nodded down the hall.

"Jake are you sure, I mean you've been here the whole time", Nathan said, somewhat resentfully.

"Ehh, you're her best friend", Nathan didn't have to be told twice as he jogged up to the nurse and she handed him some scrubs.

Jake and Haley took a seat on the couch in the waiting room.

"So other then going into labor there weren't any other updates", Haley asked, breaking the silence.

"Yea, the baby's heart rate has been steady, they said that they might wanna keep the baby for two weeks just to keep and eye on him or her", he said as Haley nodded.

* * *

Another thirty minutes went by. In this time Larry had arrived and Karen had finally called; the teens were having a hard time settling down the younger kids so she had decided to stay with them. The three of them were walking back from the cafeteria when they heard the distraught voice coming from the nurse's desk.

"She's my wife, I need to see her", Lucas's voice echoed through the hall.

"Sir, she's in the delivery room, there's nothing I can do, you need to sit and wait", she said growing slightly agitated.

"You don't seem to understand", he was now yelling at the nurse.

"No sir, you don't understand, if you continue to raise your voice I will call security and have you removed", she said as she threw her pen on the desk and stood up. Jake saw the commotion and hurried over.

"Lucas, come on", he said as he grabbed his arm and began to walk.

"Don't think this is over", Lucas called out as he was being dragged away. Once they were out of sight of the irate nurse Lucas jerked his arm away from Jake.

"How was your date with my wife", Lucas said bitterly.

"It was great", at this Lucas took two steps forward, "we went to an old restaurant of ours, and then we walked along the docks while holding hands", Jake was now pinned between Lucas and the wall, "I drove her home, walked her to the front door and then we kissed", Lucas's breath was ragged and heavy.

"You kissed her", Lucas asked while burning holes into Jake. Not bothering to wait for a response he pulled back and punched Jake right in the jaw. Jake stumbled at first and then narrowed his eyes as he charged Lucas, they fell to the floor and continued to brawl until Larry turned the corner and immediately ran between the boys and maneuvered Lucas to the other side of the room, Haley went to check on Jake.

"God", she hissed, "the two of you are unbelievable", she yelled while examining Jake's face, "Peyton is having a child and you two morons are out here fighting like a bunch of freakin' sixteen year olds", Jake pulled back in pain as she touched his face too roughly.

"Shouldn't a doctor be doing this", Jake asked cautiously.

"I have five kids, I think I know how to handle some bumps and bruises", she said while rolling her eyes.

Across the room Larry was having a similar conversation with his soon to be ex son-in-law.

"You are an idiot", Larry said as he sat beside Lucas.

"He kissed my wife", he shouted not understanding why people didn't see his point.

"You slept with her best friend", oh that was why, "besides, she doesn't need you out here rolling around with someone who has really helped her out these past couple of months", Lucas looked away guiltily.

"She's gunna be mad isn't she", Lucas asked timidly.

"Probably", Larry said while nodding his head.

"I should apologize shouldn't I", he asked, hoping the answer would be 'no'.

"Probably", he chuckled as Lucas grunted in frustration.

Jake leaned back in fear as Haley's hands came at him again. The shadow hovering over them stopped her.

"Oh no, there will be no round two", she said as she stood between them.

"I just wanna talk", Lucas said dejectedly.

"Oh, alright, but I will be right over there", she watched as they rolled their eyes, "and so will Larry", she smirked as they stiffened up.

Lucas took a seat next to Jake and sighed.

"Sorry I hit you", Lucas said while looking at the ground.

"No your not", Jake said while shaking his head.

Lucas opened his mouth to protest but instead said, "Yea, you're right".

They both chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry", Jake said which earned a disbelieving look from Lucas.

"Okay so I'm not either", he said while smiling, "but I figured I should apologize so that Peyton didn't kill me later".

"How long have you guys been here", Lucas asked as he saw the tired look in Jake's eyes.

"Since a little after one", Jake said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait, what were you doing with her at one in the morning", the fire was back in his eyes. Before Jake could even respond Nathan came running into the room.

"She's back in her room, everything went fine, but they want to keep h–", Nathan had to stop himself from slipping; there was one person in the room that Peyton said she specifically didn't want to know.

"Lucas, go in and see her", he watched as Lucas's eyes lit up and he ran in the direction the room.

"So, she's okay", Haley asked as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Yea", Nathan said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Nathan, what room is she in", said an out of breath Lucas as he ran back to his brother.

"301", he said with a slight chuckle as he watched his brother run back down the hallway.

* * *

Lucas took some deep, calming breaths as he stood outside her room. He slowly put his hand on the knob and pushed the door open. There was Peyton sitting up in bed with their newest child, the one they had worked so hard to create, the one he thanked God for everyday; even though he wasn't around, the one that he noticed was wrapped in a neutral colored blanket. He cleared his throat; she looked up at him and smiled a genuine smile. He sat in the unoccupied chair near the bed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, the traffic was ridiculous, who'd have thought that at two in the morning people would actually have places to go…" he continued to ramble until Peyton cut him off.

"Lucas, its okay", she smiled at him again and he suddenly felt at ease, "all that matters is that you're here now", she said reassuringly.

He sighed a content sigh. "So, who is this", he said while staring down at their newborn child.

"Lucas I want you to meet R.J.", she said while handing Lucas the baby, "R.J., meet your daddy", she whispered as she watched the scene before her.

Lucas smiled at the baby in his arms.

"Wait, did you say R.J.", Lucas asked as his smile grew, "does that mean that it's a boy", his smile grew even wider as he watched Peyton nod her head.

"Yes, that's our boy", she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"Our boy", Lucas whispered and locked eyes with Peyton, "so is he gunna be alright", Lucas asked hesitantly.

"Yea, Dr. Martin said that they wanna keep him for two weeks but after that he's free to go", she said, quoting the doctor. Lucas nodded.

"What does it stand for", he asked curiously.

"Umm, Ryan", Lucas smiled, they had agreed to name their next child Ryan if it was a boy; this was long before Peyton even got pregnant, "Jacob", she said so quietly she was hoping Lucas didn't hear, but all that hope was gone the second his smile faded.

"Jacob as in…" he let the sentence hang.

"Jake, his godfather", she said with a crooked smile, "look I know you're probably upset but–"

"No, it's alright", he attempted to smile, "Jake has been there for you a lot these past few months and he was really there for you tonight", he said with a double meaning, "besides Ryan Jacob has a certain flow to it", he said.

"Oh", she was shocked, "well thank you for understanding", she said sincerely.

"So, speaking of Jake", Lucas said nonchalantly as he placed R.J. in the hospital bassinet so the nurse could take him, "we were talking–"

"Lucas, what the hell happened to your face", she said, it was the first time she had looked somewhere other then into his eyes. She motioned him over and carefully wiped at the blood. He leaned into her touch and sighed. He could smell her perfume on her wrist.

"Oh, I uhh, had a little run in with your date", he said jealously.

Peyton shut her eyes and sighed. "Lucas", she pleaded.

"No, I'm not going to start anything", he said defensively.

Peyton scoffed. "Like you didn't already" she said while motioning to his face.

"Alright but I have a very good reason for all of this", he assured her, "but first tell me how it was".

She looked at him with disbelief. "It was great", she said honestly.

"That's good", he said as he squirmed in his seat.

"Mmhmm", she smiled inwardly as she saw his discomfort, "we went to Walker's and then the docks and then he took me home", she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"And how was the kiss", he asked through gritted teeth. Peyton looked at him with wide eyes, "how do you think this started", he joked while pointing to his face.

"I don't know", she said uncomfortably, "but it's not a big deal", she said while waving her hand at Lucas, "we're no epic romance", she said off-handedly.

And whether she knew it or not, she had just given Lucas the answer he wanted to hear.


	16. Maybe

i own nothingg

* * *

Two weeks had passed quickly and now that they were up it meant three things for Peyton; R.J. could finally come home, Ellie and Sarah's birthday was in two days and Jake was coming home. She could also finally relax, between running back and forth to the hospital and planning everything for the party, she hadn't exactly had a relaxing couple of weeks.

Jake had gone to New York the day after R.J. was born. With Peyton's music connections she had gotten him the best record producer in Tree Hill. That same producer was sending him to New York to do some recording with other well known singers.

Ellie and Sarah were both going to be sixteen. Ellie wasn't one for the big extravagant party that most girls her age were having, Sarah wasn't either. They had decided that Tric would be the place. After Lucas and Peyton got married Karen signed it over to her. Since then she's had bigger turn outs then high school. All the planning had been done, the guests, the food, the special surprise performer, all that was left was Ellie's present.

R.J. was growing more as the days went on. The doctors were beginning to think that Peyton was farther along that anyone thought; that R.J. was just a genuinely small baby. He didn't have any of the set backs that most premature babies suffer, but just to be safe he was kept for observation. The staff already knew Lucas and Peyton well, they had spent three months there after Keith was born and then they had three more children, but in the past two weeks Peyton was starting to feel that some of them should be invited to the wedding, they were like an extended family.

Peyton was brought out of these thoughts by the sound of the front door closing. She smiled when she saw who walked into the living room.

"Hey Luke", she said as he took a seat and smiled back. They had gone to the hospital together and had met each other there but other then that they hadn't had much time together because of all the running around. But Jake and Peyton were no 'epic romance' and that only meant one thing to Lucas; that he and Peyton were. With that hope there was no way he was giving up.

"We can get our boy today", he said as his eyes lit up.

"Yea, what time do you wanna head down there", she watched as he motioned around him, "now", she asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Well, yea, the sooner the better", he said with that smirk that made her heart flutter.

"Alright, let me go get ready", she said as she got off the couch and walked upstairs.

Lucas sat in the living room. It used to be their living room. And if all went well in a few months or weeks it would be theirs again.

The car ride to the hospital was spent with them talking and laughing like nothing had ever changed between them, they were still Lucas and Peyton. When they walked into the NICU all the nurses smiled and greeted them.

"So today's the day", Nurse Emily said, she had been R.J's permanent nurse for the past two weeks, but her meeting the Scott's didn't begin there. She had also taken care of Keith for the three months that he was here; she took care of Ellie when she came down with colic; she told them that Mikey had a double ear infection but assured them he would be fine with the proper care and when Anna was born jaundice she assured them that most babies were and she would be fine. The Scott's were grateful that they had such an attentive and caring woman overlooking all their children.

"Yes it is", Luca said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"How are you Emily", Peyton said as she walked over and hugged the silver haired woman.

"Oh, you know long days, long nights", she said while laughing, "but it's worth it", she said while smiling as she watched some of the delighted adults take home their infants.

"I know what you mean", Peyton whispered as she watched Lucas pick up their son. His tufts of blonde curls lining his face.

"You ready to go", he asked as he walked over to her.

"Yup", she said while taking R.J. and saying goodbye to Emily, Lucas doing the same.

The car ride home from the hospital was a quiet one. It wasn't uncomfortable but it was there. Lucas looked through the rearview mirror and smiled when he saw Peyton in the backseat; she was leaning over R.J. and making ridiculous faces.

"You know if you keep making those faces they might stay like that", he joked.

Peyton blushed. "I just can't believe he's here you know", she said in awe.

"I know it's surreal, we tried so hard and now here's the outcome", he said, more so looking at Peyton and thinking about where they've come and gone.

As they walked into the nursery Peyton smiled. She placed R.J. in his crib.

"Welcome home", she said as she stroked his cheek. When she turned around she saw Lucas lingering in the doorway.

"What", she asked while looking at his smirk.

Lucas blushed; he didn't notice he'd been staring. "Nothing, I just missed you", he whispered.

"You, umm, you wanna stay for some coffee", she said as she tried to hide the smile that crept on her face.

* * *

They headed into the kitchen and Lucas sat at the table while Peyton got the coffee ready.

"So, what do you think we should get Ellie", Lucas asked while he added sugar to the warm liquid.

"A car", she said after a moment.

"A car", Lucas repeated.

"Well yea, we got Keith one", she said while shrugging her shoulders.

"So won't she be expecting one?"

"No, that's the best thing, she has no clue, but believe me if she was expecting it there is now way she would get it", she joked which cause both she and Lucas to laugh. The afternoon went on and they continued to talk and even flirt. Lucas was not holding back, he had almost lost her once and he wasn't gunna let it happen again.

"Do you want some cookies", she asked out of the blue.

"What kind", he teased.

"Chocolate chip", she said playfully as she went to the cabinet to get a plate.

She stood on her tip-toes as she struggled to reach the plate. She stretched her arms and the skin between her jeans and the bottom of her shirt exposed. Lucas's male instincts took over. He walked towards her back and placed both arms on either side of her waist. She slowly lowered herself from the position and turned to face him.

"Lucas", she whispered. Her hot breath on his chin.

"Have I told you that you look amazing", he said while looking into her eyes.

"Not lately", she said while smirking.

"Well you do, today and any other day that I forget to tell you", he said while moving his hands to her waist.

"Good to know", she whispered while bringing her arms around his neck.

"I love you", he whispered as he slowly dragged his hands along her body, stopping when they reached her face.

Before Peyton could respond two small voices cut through the house.

"Mom, we're home", Mikey yelled while running into the kitchen.

"Momma", Anna yelled behind him. They both stopped short when they saw their parents.

"Daddy", Anna yelled, causing Lucas and Peyton to separate and collect their thoughts on what could have happened.

"Hey Anna Banana", he said while lifting her onto his shoulders.

"Hey little man", he said while ruffling Mikey's hair.

"Hey dad", he said while playfully moving from his father's gesture.

"So whatcha' doin here" Anna asked while tapping Lucas's head.

"Well, your mom and I picked something up today", he said coyly.

"What did you get", Mikey asked in anticipation.

"Your baby brother", he laughed as Mikey ran up the stairs and Anna begged to be put down, following her brother as soon as she could.

Lucas turned to look at Peyton and saw that she was smiling at him. He slowly walked over to her.

"So that made things awkward", he joked.

"A little bit", she chuckled.

"We truly have the world's worst timing", she nodded her head in agreement.

"But just think", she said as she walked him to the door, "the anticipation will make it that much better", she watched as he raised his eyebrows.

"Really", he asked while leaning his forehead down to hers.

"Mmhmm", she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see ya Luke", she closed the door with his stunned face being the last thing she saw.

He walked off the porch in an absolute daze. He smiled as he touched his cheek. They were making progress.

* * *

Today was the day of Ellie and Sarah's party. Ellie wasn't the type of girl who wanted the large and extravagant parties that most girls her age were having and Sarah wasn't either. That being said, they had decided that Tric was the place to throw it. After Lucas and Peyton got married Karen sighed Tric over to her, since that day, seventeen and a half years ago, Peyton has had bigger turn outs and more popular performers then she ever did in high school. Peyton huffed as she lugged the heavy boxes back and forth.

She stopped midway when she heard the heavy footsteps.

"Sawyer", Nathan's loud call cut through the empty club.

"Back here", she yelled as she continued to push the box across the floor. Nathan saw this and immediately picked the box up off the floor with little effort.

"Show off", she muttered.

"So, what, my big brother too lazy to help out around here", he joked, ignoring her previous comment.

Peyton chuckled. "No, with the whole big book deal he hasn't had much time with the kids the past few days so he's over at the house now", she said while smiling.

"Look at you", Nathan said teasingly.

"What", she asked innocently.

"You just seem really happy", Nathan said sincerely.

"I am", she said confidently.

"Well good, it's about time", he said while pulling her into a sideways hug.

"So, you're getting Sarah a car, right" Peyton asked as they continued to set up.

"Yup, you're getting Ellie one too right", Nathan watched as Peyton nodded her head.

"Do you think we spoil them", he asked.

"No", she responded without hesitation, "we have good kids and they never really ask for anything, besides this year's been kinda crazy", she finished quietly. Nathan nodded his head understandably.

"So, Jake should be coming back soon right", Nathan asked, changing the topic.

"Umm, I'm not really too sure", she said dejectedly, "we haven't spoken since he left, I think he's avoiding me actually", she said with a sad smile.

"I doubt that Peyton", he said while putting an arm around her.

"Yea, well…"she let her sentence trail off.

"I'm sure he's been really busy, you know record producing and all that music stuff", Nathan offered as an answer while shrugging his shoulders.

Peyton began to laugh. "Thanks", she said while hugging him.

"For what", he asked confusedly.

"Trying to talk about the music industry when you have no clue what you're talking about", she chuckled.

"Shut up", he said playfully.

"Come on, we've got a lot more to set up", she said while dragging him towards the back again.

Back at the Scott household Lucas was enjoying his day with the kids. His day with them, in his house. He smiled as he watched Anna hover over R.J.

"Remember, be careful Anna", he warned as she jumped up onto the couch.

"Sorry dad", she said meekly.

"It's okay, you wanna hold him", Lucas laughed as he watched Anna's eyes light up.

"Yea", she said while getting into the corner of the couch, with a pillow helping to support her elbow, just like her parents had taught her.

"He's so wittle", she whispered as the baby yawned.

"You know, you were this little once", he told her.

"No way", she said while rolling her eyes.

"Fine, don't believe me", he feigned being hurt, "but ask your mother when she gets home", he watched as Anna nodded her head.

* * *

A few hours had gone by and Peyton had returned home from Tric. She smiled as she saw Lucas sprawled out on the couch. She decided to give him some time to nap while everyone got ready. After she had changed and laid out Mikey and Anna's clothes, she walked downstairs to a sleeping Lucas.

"Luke", she whispered while tapping him lightly. He lazily opened his eyes, smiling as he did.

"Hey you", he said quietly.

"Hey", she said, unable to take the smile off of her face, "umm, the party's soon and I just figured you'd want to go home and get changed", she said uneasily.

"What, my old sweats and running sneakers aren't proper attire", Lucas joked, hoping to break the tension.

"Well, I'm not complaining but your daughter might", she said while laughing.

"Right", he said as he got off the couch.

Ellie walked down the stairs and let out an uneasy breath as she reached the bottom. Lucas looked up as he heard the creaking of the floor and couldn't stop the burning sensation in his eyes.

"You look beautiful", he said sincerely. Not believing that this was his little girl, his first daughter who was now a young woman.

"Thanks", she said while looking down so that Lucas wouldn't see her blush. She did have to admit that she looked pretty good. She was wearing a sleeveless baby doll dress that brought out the color of her green eyes. Her hair was down and pulled over her left shoulder, letting her curls hang in a bunched mass. She had on minimal makeup; her mother always told her not to overdue it. She just hoped that tonight would go well.

"This wouldn't happen to be for a certain, Josh Farrell, would it", he asked, chuckling while she blushed even more.

"How do you now about him", she hissed.

"Hey, I may not live in this house, but your Aunt is my best friend, I find out everything", he said while pointing a stern finger at her.

"So, then mom doesn't know", she asked, breathing a sigh of relief when Lucas shook his head no.

"Why shouldn't she know", he asked curiously.

"I don't know", she shrugged, "I guess it just isn't that serious yet, so I don't wanna make her think otherwise".

"Well then how come Haley knows", he asked, still confused.

"Sarah", Ellie said accusingly.

"Well don't worry, the secret is safe with me", he said while sending her a reassuring wink.

"Thanks", she whispered while laughing.

"What secret", Peyton asked while putting on her earrings.

"Nothing", Lucas spoke quickly, "I'll see you all later", he said while winking at Ellie again and kissing Peyton's forehead before he walked out the door.

Peyton turned to her daughter and raised her brow.

"How should I know", Ellie said while shrugging her shoulders, "we better get going", and she was already out the door before Peyton could ask anymore questions.

* * *

The party was in full swing at Tric. Ellie and Sarah kept coming up to Peyton and thanking her for it and telling her that everyone was having an amazing time. She was admittedly a bit distracted though, the one person she was looking for hadn't shown up yet. Nathan and Haley noticed this.

"What's with her", Haley asked as she saw her friend stand on her tippy toes to look above the crowd.

"Who isn't here yet", Nathan asked.

"Lucas", she asked while raising her brow.

"Bingo", Nathan said as he pointed to the entrance seeing his brother walk in.

Lucas looked around the crowded club. This was quite the turn out, although he shouldn't have been surprised. He waved to Nathan and Haley, but was obviously off somewhere else. His eyes stopped scanning the crowd as they landed on a certain curly haired blonde. He smiled instantly.

"Hey Blondie", Lucas said.

"Hey you", she said while wrapping her arms around him for a little more then friendly hug.

Lucas pulled her back at arms length.

"You look amazing", he said never taking his eyes of hers.

"Thanks", she said while blushing, "you look pretty sharp yourself", she said as she smoothed out the chest of his sports jacket. Lucas got the chills as she touched him, wanting nothing more then to take her hands in his and pull her close and never let go. But he had to wait, he had things planned out and they had to go accordingly.

Before he could respond, the look on Peyton's face caused him to turn around. There stood Jake Jagielski in all his glory. Of course that's how Lucas viewed him; he was really standing off to the side talking with Nathan and Haley. He felt Peyton walk past him and into Jake's waiting arms. He took a deep breath and walked over also.

"Jake", Peyton whispered while in his embrace, "I missed you", she said while pulling him back at arms length.

"I missed you too", he said honestly, "my cell died and I didn't pack my charger", he said, slightly berating himself.

"That's okay", she said while waving him off and noticing the 'I told you so' look Nathan was giving her.

"Hey Jake", Lucas said as he approached the group.

"Hey Lucas", he could feel the tension, so he offered his hand as a peace offering. Lucas accepted and the other three breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, how was New York", Haley asked excitedly, although going on tour had almost cost her her marriage, she never regretted the places she went, New York being one of them.

"It was great", he said while reminiscing on all the adventures that had taken place.

"So, who'd you get to sing with", Peyton asked.

"A few people", he said, "actually someone from your past", he laughed uneasily while looking at the group.

"Who's past", Nathan asked confusedly.

"Umm, all of yours", he said meekly.

The group all looked at each other with furrowed brows. That was until they heard the upcoming footsteps and the person who came from the large mass of teenagers.

"No way", Peyton whispered.


	17. The Leavers Dance

i own nothing

* * *

Over the years Peyton had kept up with the Friends with Benefit concert. Fall Out Boy, Jack's Mannequin, The Fray, and Nada Surf were regulars. Haley would sing, whenever she wasn't pregnant. Michelle Featherstone, Gavin DeGraw, and The Wreckers even came, when they could. The one person, who hadn't shown up in all the years that Peyton had it, was Jake.

Looking back now she knew why he hadn't come, if she was being honest she knew it then too but she was too angry to admit it to herself. She was perfectly content with thinking that Jake was busy, or that he never got the invite, or that he just didn't care. It was too hard to think that he had gotten the invite; that he wasn't busy, that he did care; he just couldn't stand to be around Peyton when he knew she was perfectly happy with Lucas.

She felt bad now that she had ever even thought those things of Jake because he was here for her when nobody else could be. He needed to be the one to be there. Nathan had cared for her and protected her so many other times that she needed to have a completely unbiased person. Someone to tell her that they didn't know what Peyton and Lucas had gone through for the past seventeen years, or even the past two as they tried and tried to conceive. Jake was her breath of fresh air in a very hard time and she would be forever grateful to him. But as she turned her head and looked at Lucas, who was staring at the person that had just joined the group, she could only smile. She needed to do something for herself and in a way Jake had helped her prove that she could. He had also inadvertently shown her that Lucas was and forever would be in her heart.

There was one other person that Peyton had invited back to sing, despite her better judgment. His sly smirk and huge ego actually drove some women crazy. She had yet to figure why. She wasn't going to deny the fact that he was talented. His voice was smooth and evenly pitched. He played guitar and drums, although not many people knew the latter about him. His cocky demeanor was also a front. It was used to hide whatever real feelings he had within him.

Peyton knew that all to well, before Lucas she had done the same thing. She could only think that he had been burned by people in the past, that someone had disappointed him at one point, and not the 'you forgot to pick me up after school' disappointment. No. It was the 'I gave you my heart and you didn't care' disappointment. In a way though, it made him human, it actually made him seem like a real person. She knew that he had done good deeds in the past, but once again he covered them with a sarcastic comment or sexual innuendo, she still didn't know how he did that. By performing on the Friends with Benefit concert and on the C.D. he had actually shown the world that he could care, that he did have a genuine heart and he couldn't hide it with sarcasm or some type of innuendo because when you're on stage everyone can see through you. They can tell a fake from a genuine person right away. And if its one thing you don't want it's angry fans.

This same person had also dropped out of the concert a few years ago. No explanation was given. Just a simple 'I won't be doing this anymore'. Although, Peyton didn't ask because if it's one thing people with walls up hate, it's the chance at tearing them down, even if it might help.

She looked around the circle of friends and she was sure she was wearing the same expression they were. One of complete surprise and in a small way joy. This man had become a friend, although most people would probably deny that, including him. He had been around the Scotts when they were going through some rough times. It was then that they were grateful for his sarcastic comments and sexual innuendo; they helped to smile through the tears.

"Miss me", he said with that smug smile.

"You don't write, you don't call", she said playfully while approaching him.

"Well you know how it is, I didn't have enough time, the ladies couldn't get enough of me", he said while opening his arms as Peyton hugged him.

"Good to see you again Keller", she said as they separated.

"So, I heard about you and the husband", he said as the group stared on in disbelief, "ready to give it a go with me yet", he asked while suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"Not a shot Keller", she said while playfully shoving him. Even though Lucas knew she would deny him, it made his heart skip a beat when she did.

"Hey Luke", he said while shaking his hand.

"Stop hitting on my wife", he said feigning a threat.

"Hey can you blame me", he said while pointing to her from over his shoulder.

"No, I really can't", he said while taking in her appearance. Everyone smiled when they saw Peyton blush.

"So Goldie, am I too late", he said turning his attention back to Peyton.

"Late for what", she asked hesitantly.

"My return to the stage", he said while dramatically outstretching his hands.

"Really, I mean would you", she asked.

"Of course, a group of hot teenage girls fawning over me", he said with a gaze in his eyes.

"Chris, you were too old for high school girls eighteen years ago, your definitely too old for them now", Haley said which caused the group to laugh.

"Now, now, Haley, you had your chance with the Keller, it's not my fault you passed it up", he said while winking at her.

Haley scoffed, "Oh please", she muttered.

"So, when do I go on", he said once again turning to Peyton.

"Umm, I can go announce you right now", she said while he nodded.

"Lead the way", and with that they disappeared into the crowd. Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Jake stood in the same spots, a little uneasily.

* * *

"So, I'm not pregnant anymore", Haley said while laughing, "I'm gunna go drink", she said while dragging Nathan away also.

"I think that was an attempt to break the awkwardness", Jake said as he took a seat at an unoccupied table.

"Yea, she's not the smoothest person in the world", Lucas joked while doing the same.

"Listen", Jake began, "I left without us getting a chance to talk about some things", he said, his eyes not meeting Lucas's.

"Yea", Lucas said while nodding his head.

"The date kind of had a double meaning", he said with squinted eyes, "I wanted to take her out because Peyton, on some level, will always be in my heart", at this Lucas took a deep breath, "but, I also needed to know if I was wasting my time", he saw Lucas's confused gaze, "What's the point in keeping someone in your heart unless you know that they can give theirs back", he said as Lucas nodded.

"I know what you mean", he said as Peyton took to the stage.

"Hey everyone", she yelled as the teens cheered on.

"So tonight we have a special performer", again they cheered, "this isn't it", she laughed as she heard Chris scoff, "everyone please welcome", she turned to see Chris flirting with two of the club workers, they were just eighteen, "Chris Keller", she muttered.

"You do", Jake asked in disbelief.

"Yea, I chased Peyton when she didn't even know who I was", this caused them both to laugh, "and when she finally did know me, I fought like hell to get her to open up and there were times when I didn't see the point. She would still be closed off and bitter, but that slowly went away and it made all my doubts disappear", he said with a sad smile, "even in these past few months, I felt like I shouldn't try as hard because I knew I was in her heart, she just needed to know also", he said firmly.

"I guess that's where I came in", Jake laughed.

"Kinda, you helped her see that and you also helped light a fire under my butt, I told Peyton to date but when I heard about you two I wanted to drive back that night and lock to door so she couldn't leave", Lucas said while smiling, "but I knew she would have killed me", he said with a serious face.

"Who would have guessed that after everything, we would it sit here and talk like it never happened?"

"Not me", Lucas said honestly, "but that woman will make you do things you wouldn't have done on your own", he said, watching as she made her way to the table.

"I know you love her, and I'm sure you're going to make it up to her, but just don't hurt her again", Jake said seriously.

"I won't", Lucas said without hesitation as he watched Jake stand.

"Hey, I'm gunna go talk to Nate and Haley", he said while nodding towards the couple at the bar, "stay", he said while pointing to the table.

Jake nodded while he and Lucas bumped fists. He knew what Lucas was doing and he was grateful for it.

Nathan and Haley sat at the bar, stealing glances at Lucas and Jake.

"What do you think they're talking about", Nathan asked.

"I'll give you one guess", Haley said while laughing.

"Peyton", Nathan said as she walked on stage.

"That girl has some kinda hold on those boys", Haley said in awe.

"Hey, I used to be one of those boys", Nathan said while laughing.

"What is Lucas doing", Haley said, completely ignoring her husband.

"Is he telling Jake to stay", Nathan asked when he saw Jake sit back down.

"I'm surprised neither of you have black eye", Haley joked as Lucas joined them.

"Haha", he said sarcastically.

"I wasn't kidding".

"What did you guys talk about", Nathan asked.

"Peyton, and how he was sorry for the date and everything", Lucas said while shrugging his shoulders.

"So, then why is he still there and you're here", Haley asked while pointing to their respective places.

"Because, Peyton was coming", he said obviously.

"Right, so again, why did you tell Jake to stay", Nathan asked this time.

"He just needs this", Lucas said firmly.

* * *

Back at the table Peyton had sat down across from Jake.

"So, you boys play nicely", she joked.

"Yea, we came to an understanding", Jake said while laughing.

"And what might that be", she asked curiously.

"Well, I could tell you", he said while leaning closer, "but then I'd have to kill you", he whispered, which earned a playful smack from Peyton.

"You jerk", she said while laughing.

They both got quiet as Chris took to the stage.

"Hey guys", he yelled out.

"First I wanna say happy birthday to two very special ladies", he said while smiling. Nobody would have guessed that Chris Keller was a baby man. He had especially fallen for Ellie and Sarah, offering to baby-sit whenever he was in town.

"Ellie and Sarah, I can hardly believe you're sixteen", he said with a far off look, "anyway, here's a bit of an oldie, but I'm sure you'll all like it", his smugness returning.

"Our Time", he said while nodding out to Jake.

**There's a rule in the book that says  
It's got to be fun  
I hate to admit but my feelings have changed  
Everybody expects to hear a love song  
Love can't come from something baby that never was **

Peyton continued to look at Chris as he sang. Jake looked at her and sighed.

"You wanna dance", he asked while nodding to the dance floor.

She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Sure", she said quietly.

**And I'm leavin behind  
The you in my mind  
Though I know it's new  
It's something I'll try  
And I'll always remember  
The way that we cared for  
Our time, our time**

They walked to the floor hand in hand. As he pulled her towards him he placed his hand loosely on her waist while her hand went to his shoulder, their other two hands stayed joined in the air.

"So, you really had fun in New York", Peyton said softly.

"Yea, it's an amazing city", he said in awe.

"And they asked Keller to sing with you".

"Well, he was there when I got there and he just kind of invited himself to", he said in disbelief.

**There's a time and a place where thoughts are discovered  
A package of ten all the sheets that I need  
What I call a gift can't be given to many  
But loving a friend, baby, just ain't the same**

"And how did he wind up here", she watched the other teens assemble and sway to the music.

"He remembered their birthday actually", he said in surprise, "and knew that I was heading this way, he just kind of invited himself again", he said while laughing.

"Chris has always had soft spot for those two", she said while nodding her head.

"Listen Peyton", his tone caused her to look right at him, "I know you and Lucas are working to get back to where you were", she slowly nodded, "I want you to know, that I will always be there for you", he said firmly.

**Well I'm leavin behind  
The you in my mind  
Though I know it's new  
It's something I'll try  
And I'll always remember  
The way that we cared for  
Our time, our time, our time**

"I know", she said hesitantly, not knowing where he was going with this.

"And Nathan told me that he thinks this is something you have to do", he said softly but stressing the 'you'.

"I know", she said, and she did know he had told her that this afternoon.

"So, I'm gunna let you do this on your own too", Peyton just stared at him.

**Sorrow hangs like a halo, baby on my head  
But regret will never fill my vacant heart, no**

"Jake, you've avoided me for the past seventeen years because of Lucas, don't do it again", she begged, tears clouding her vision.

"Hey, I'm not going to be avoiding you", he smiled as he wiped some of her stray tears, "I will be there the second you call me, but unless you call me I shouldn't be around as often", he said quietly.

"What about Ellie, you're in the middle of teaching her that new song, and Keith and Ashley are still going over the wedding song with you…"

Jake cut her off, "I know, and there are other places that I can teach her the song, and there are other places that Keith and Ashley and I can go over their wedding song", he said.

**Well I'm leavin behind  
The you in my mind  
Though I know it's new  
It's something I'll try  
And I'll always remember  
The way that we cared for**

"This is our goodbye isn't it", she said, once again the tears were falling silently.

"No", he said firmly, "it's our 'I'll see you soon", he assured her.

"You're a good man Jake Jagielski", she said as the song neared its end.

"You're a strong woman Peyton Sawyer", he said holding her at arms length.

"It's still Scott remember", she said playfully.

**I'm leavin behind  
The you in my mind  
Though I know it's new  
It's something I'll try  
And I'll always remember  
The way that we cared for  
Our time, our time**

"I know, but don't forget about the woman I knew seventeen years ago", he said while puling her into a hug.

"The woman for you is out there, I'm sorry I couldn't be her", she whispered into his ear.

"I know, and like I've said before, don't worry about it, you've helped me move on", he smiled sadly.

And with that he walked away, leaving Peyton Sawyer-Scott to stand on her own in more ways then one.

* * *

The night continued on and the girls had gotten their gifts, which they thanked their parents' profusely for. Food had been eaten, cake had been given out, Chris had sung many songs for everyone, and he even did some requests. The last thing of the night was the special surprise performer. She stood with Nathan before she took to the stage.

"So, Jake left huh", he asked slowly.

"Yup", she said with no emotion.

"You okay", he asked while rubbing her back.

"Yea, I mean, I knew it was going to happen but that doesn't make it suck any less", she smiled sadly.

"Well, you still have me", he said with a cheeky grin.

"I know", she said gratefully, "but Jake was different you know", she said while shrugging her shoulder.

"I know, but he's doing the right thing by stepping back", she nodded her head, "its different for me to still be around you because I don't have feelings for you anymore but he still kinda does, but you know that he will be here whenever you need him".

"I know he will", she said confidently. And with that she hugged him and walked on stage.

"Alright kids", she yelled into the microphone, "its almost the end of the night", the crowd groaned, "but we do still have one last surprise, they might seem like a old group or whatever, but I know for a fact that you all still listen to them, so please give it up for Jimmy Eat World", she yelled over the screaming kids.

She walked over to the bar and took a seat. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person who took a seat next to her.

"Hey you", he said quietly.

"Hey", she said while smiling at him.

"How you doing", he asked referring to the Jake scene he had witnessed earlier.

"I'm okay", she said honestly.

Lucas nodded his head. He looked out and saw all the couples assembling for the last dance of the night.

"You want to dance", he asked.

Peyton looked at his outstretched hand and smiled, "Yea"

**I felt for sure last night  
That once we said goodbye  
No one else will know these lonely dreams  
No one else will know that part of me  
I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day  
I won't always love these selfish things  
I won't always live...  
Not stopping...**

"So, tonight was a real hit", he said as he placed his hand on her waist.

"Yea, all the kids really had a good time", she said while placing her hand on his shoulder, much like she and Jake danced earlier, but once their hands interlocked, she knew it was so much more.

"Look at Ellie", Peyton asked while pointing to their daughter who had her arms around a boy's neck, while his hands were firmly on her waist.

"That would be Josh Farrell, but I don't know if your supposed to know that", he said silently berating himself.

Peyton scoffed, "You think I don't know our daughter has a boyfriend", Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"I'm actually glad she's dating", he said which earned a look from Peyton, "well that means that on some level she trusts me enough to trust other boys"

"Well, you've helped reinstate her faith in men", she said while smiling.

**It was my turn to decide  
I knew this was our time  
No one else will have me like you do  
No one else will have me, only you**

"What exactly happened with Jake anyway", he asked curiously.

"Luke I really doubt you wanna hear it", she said incredulously.

"He was a big part of your life for a couple of months, I know you care for him", he said honestly.

"I guess I just forgot how good of a friend he is, you know", she said sadly, "now I feel like all the time we spent rebuilding it is gunna go to waste", she said while moving her head to rest on his chest.

"That won't happen", he assured her.

**You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine**

"Why is your heart beating so fast", she said while listening to the rapid beating.

"It always does that when I'm around you", he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her back. He also made a mental note to taka his HCM medication when he got home.

"Smooth", she said playfully.

"It's true", he said seriously.

**Amazing still it seems  
I'll be 23  
I won't always love what I'll never have  
I won't always live in my regrets**

"Thank you for listening to me talk about Jake, I know you probably didn't want to hear it", she said while looking into his eyes.

"You're welcome, and don't hold back Peyton, I've missed a lot in the last few months I don't want to miss anything else", he watched as she nodded her head.

"Besides, Jake's no threat", he said confidently while placing both hands on her waist as she instinctively reached around his neck.

"Oh really", she asked with a raised brow.

"Yup, and you know why", he asked playfully.

"Why", she asked while smiling.

"Because you and me, we're an epic romance", he said while pulling her closer to him.

**You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine**

They continued this dance, Peyton's steady rocking of her hips driving Lucas crazy, the way her lips curved, the way her fingers lightly brushed the nape of his neck, he successfully suppressed a groan, he knew this wasn't the place or the time to act on it; he unconsciously began to rub circles on the exposed skin between her skirt and shirt.

Peyton sighed and nestled herself further into his embrace. Their closeness, their loving gestures, this song, everything that had happened tonight and the past few weeks was boiling over in both of them. Lucas slowly moved his hand along her body as she shivered under his touch. Once he reached her face he spoke.

"I meant what I said earlier, I love you", he said while looking into her eyes.

"I know", she said softly, and she loved him, she was just scared of letting him know that.

"I promise", he said while cupping her face.

"I believe you", she whispered, as she stood on the tip of her feet while he got closer and closer. Finally their lips met in a sweet and slightly hesitant kiss. It wasn't nearly as hunger filled as it could have been; it wasn't filled with the longing, want, and need that they had both felt for each other over the last few lonely months. But that's what made it Lucas and Peyton; they didn't need grand gestures to tell each other how they felt, that one sweet, innocent kiss reestablished where they were heading. When Lucas pulled away Peyton looked into his eyes and smiled as she placed her head back over his heart.

**You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine...**

Lucas smiled to himself. They were definitely making progress.

* * *

the long awaited kiss...Okay soo I hope that I did justice with the songs—it took me forever to find a good one for Jake and Peyton because most of Tyler's songs are about love, the feeling I got from this one was like letting go and stuff---its called 'Our Time'---the Lucas and Peyton song I knew I wanted to use, it Jimmy Eat World '23'…and Chris Keller will play a part in a later chapter, I've got 18 done, most of 19 and a little part of 20 lol…as I think of stuff I write them down so I don't forget…its good now but will it be forever???...leave some reviewss 


	18. The Hero Dies In This One

i own nothing

* * *

A month had gone by since that night. Since that kiss. Since that reaffirmation of everything everyone had silently been hoping for. Lucas and Peyton had been spending time together. They all went out as a family. They would go to dinner. They went to Anna's pre-school play, Mikey's Junior Leagues, Ellie's talent show; where she played guitar, and Keith's State Championship game, which they won. Things were certainly looking up for the Scotts. 

However, Peyton would be the first to admit that she was still holding back. She honest to God didn't want to. She wanted nothing more then to fall asleep in his arms, to wake up next to him, to even hold his hand. But her heart wouldn't let her. She was working on it though. A kiss on the cheek and playing with his hair was completely common. Anything further was uncharted territory, and Lucas perfectly understood. He was patient and attentive and his normal self, which made it that much harder for her to keep her emotions in line.

It had also been a month since Jake and Peyton had a real conversation. Other then a quick 'hi' and 'bye' on the streets or at family gatherings they hadn't talked much. They both knew it was for the better but it still sucked.

Peyton sat in the kitchen with Lucas. They were currently discussing Ellie and her boyfriend. Peyton still wasn't supposed to know about him, but her daughter wasn't exactly a discreet person.

"Okay, so what did Haley tell you", she asked, today was the day she was going to talk to Ellie about this Josh Farrell boy.

"Well they have officially been going out since March", Peyton nodded her head, "he's on the basketball team", at this Peyton rolled her eyes, "anyway", he said while smiling, "he gets good grades, he likes literature, and he's an all-around decent guy", he said while standing to put his mug in the sink.

"Oh my God", Peyton said, "They're us", she whispered.

"What", he asked amusedly.

"He's on the basketball team, he likes literature, our daughter is, well, she's part me", Peyton said exasperatedly, "they are us eighteen years ago", she said quietly.

"I think you're reading too much into this", he said while placing his hand over hers.

"Don't talk to me like I'm crazy", she said angrily.

"I wasn't", he said while defensively holding up his hands.

Peyton sighed. "Sorry", she said while leaning into him, "I guess I'm just nervous", her words vibrated against his chest, he ignored the chills he got.

"What are you nervous about", he asked while using his thumb to draw circles on her hand.

"She's part me", this caused Lucas to laugh, and Peyton laughed as her head moved up and down with his chest.

"Mom, I'm going out for a little", at this Peyton and Lucas jumped up.

"Ellie, could you come in here for a minute first", Peyton called out.

"I'll be right in the living room with Anna and Mikey", she went to turn her still ring less finger, a movement that didn't go didn't go unnoticed by Lucas.

"It's going to go smoothly", he assured her as he kissed her forehead and walked into the living room.

"What is it mom", she asked while taking a seat.

"Who are you going out with", Peyton asked while meeting her daughter's eyes.

Ellie immediately looked at the table. She hated lying to her mother but she didn't want to talk about her love life. Whoa, did she just say love. No, that…no…it wasn't possible.

"Umm, just some people from school", she said while shrugging her shoulders, she wasn't completely lying.

"Is Josh Farrell one of these people", she asked with a raised brow.

Ellie could feel her cheeks burn, "I…umm…what", she stammered.

"Ellie, talk to me", Peyton pleaded while putting her hand over her daughters', "we used to talk all the time" she said sadly.

"Mom, it's not a big deal", Ellie tried to reason.

"Not a big deal", Peyton mimicked her daughter, "Ellie, you've been going out for nearly three months", she said as her voice rose.

"Okay, I know, and I'm sorry, but I felt that if I said it out loud then it would make it all real, you know, everything. It meant that I trusted again and that was scary, and now that we have been going out for a while the whole love thing scares the crap out of me", she said softly.

"Ellie…" Peyton said sadly while looking at her daughter's expression.

"I'll just forfeit it", Ellie spoke before her mother could interrupt.

"What", Peyton asked, obviously confused by her daughters sudden rant.

"You know, I'll just go anti love", she said more so to herself, "I mean really, who needs it", she asked frustratingly, "the whole butterflies in your stomach and heart skipping a beat thing", she said looking scared, "that can't be safe…right", she said looking to her mother for reassurance.

"Oh you are so me when I was sixteen", Peyton said while squeezing her hand, "Love is a scary thing; I'm the first to admit that…"

Ellie cut her off, "I don't even know if I love him, it's too soon", she said firmly.

"No, its not, it just seems like it is, when I first met your father I knew there was something there, that spark, that feeling, but I pushed it aside because I felt that there was no way it could be love, and because of that we went through a rough year, but once I wasn't afraid we got together and I was never happier", she smiled as she watched Lucas play 'Lego's', with their youngest.

"How do I know if I love him", she asked timidly.

Peyton took a breath. "When you can't stop smiling after you talk to him and you get that feeling in your stomach whenever you touch and that huge smile across your face every time you see him", she stopped as her and Lucas locked eye, "that lets you know", she whispered.

Ellie looked between her mother and father. She smiled. She had the answer she needed, for herself and them.

* * *

Lucas sat in the living room watching Mikey and Anna fight over the Lego's. He knew he had to step in but the conversation in the kitchen was captivating him.

"When I first met your father I knew there was something there, that spark, that feeling", at this he smiled, he also had to stop listening because Anna was ready to throw the bucket at Mikey.

"Okay guys, what's going on", he asked as he slid closer to them.

"Mikey, won't let me help", Anna said with a pout.

"Dad, she'll just mess it up", Mikey said obviously frustrated.

"Nu-uh", she said while brining her leg back to kick over his tower.

"Okay Anna Banana", Lucas said as he scooped her up so that she couldn't hit his Lego tower.

"But daddddddy", she whined.

"No buts, when Mikey is done you can get a turn", he watched in amusement as she huffed and folded her small arms over her chest.

"Fine", she said as he put her down.

"I'll tell ya what, go get your coloring books and I'll color with you", he watched as she furrowed her brow.

"Daddy, you don't color very good", she said while placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

It took everything he had in him not to laugh at her gesture. She pitied his coloring skills. He smiled at his daughter.

"Okay then, what do you wanna do", he asked as she climbed into his lap.

"I'm kinda sleepy", she said while yawning.

"Oh really", he said as he rubbed her back affectionately.

"Daddy, could you come tuck me in", she said quietly.

"Sweetie, it's still really early, you can't go to sleep yet", he smiled at her.

"I know but, your not here to tuck me in at night, so I just thought you could do it now", she said while surging her shoulder. This nearly broke Lucas's heart.

"Come on", he said as he picked her up, "let's get you tucked in", he heard the end of Peyton and Ellie's conversation.

"How do I know if I love him", Ellie asked timidly.

"When you can't stop smiling after you talk to him and you get that feeling in your stomach whenever you touch and that huge smile across your face every time you see him", he made it a point to lock eyes with her, "that lets you know", he heard her whisper.

"Mom", Ellie said once she saw her father walking up the stairs, "what exactly is going on with you and him", she asked with a raised brow.

"What do you mean", she asked, although she had an idea.

"Well, we all see you two together, your flirting or stolen glances, you guys are still obviously head over heels in love", she said while smiling, "why hasn't it gone further", she asked curiously.

"Because, I'm still scared of love", she said while laughing ironically, "your father and I are working on our relationship, and we will get there", she said confidently.

"When", Ellie asked exasperatedly.

"Since when are you all Team Lucas", Peyton joked.

"Since he's proven that he cares, that he is sorry, that he would never do anything to hurt you or us again", Ellie said while counting them off on her fingers.

"Okay, okay", Peyton held up her hands to stop her, "I get it, and you're right", Peyton said softly.

"So then you're going to do more", Ellie asked just to make sure.

"Yes, mom", Peyton mocked her daughter, "now go have fun with your boyfriend on your date", she said, stressing the words 'boyfriend' and 'date'.

"I'm going, I'm going", Ellie joked as she kissed her mothers cheek.

* * *

After he told Anna a story and tucked her in he headed downstairs. Ellie passed him as she was on her way out of the kitchen. She sent her father a knowing wink. Lucas smiled, the plan was in action.

"So, how'd it go", he asked while leaning on the doorway of the kitchen.

"It went well", Peyton smiled proudly, "she's going to bring him over for dinner in a few days", Lucas nodded.

"So, where's Mikey", he asked as he looked into the living room.

"Neighbor's house", again he nodded.

Why was he so nervous? Well Peyton always had a way of making him nervous. They were married; a date wasn't a big deal. Right? Right. And they were going great. She still pulled back but he was working on that. They have been really great lately, right?

"So, we've been going well the past few months' right", he asked, voicing his fears.

"Yea", she responded without hesitation.

Lucas smiled. "Okay…right…so…I was wondering", Lucas sighed and took a breath. 'Just get it out there and be done with it', he said to himself.

"Lucas are you okay", Peyton said worriedly as she crossed the room and put a hand on his forehead, her instincts taking over. His eyes closed at her gesture.

"Yea, I'm just nervous", he said with an uneasy laugh. 'Easier said then done', he thought bitterly to himself.

"What are you nervous about", she asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Peyton I…will you…are you busy…" Peyton took his hand in hers and smiled.

"Lucas Scott are you trying to ask me out on a date", she asked with an amused smile on her face.

He used his free hand to rub the back of his neck, "In a slightly pathetic way, yea", he said with fear in his eyes.

Peyton bit her lip, "Yes", she said quietly.

"Yes", he repeated louder. She nodded her head.

"Alight, I'll pick you up at seven be ready", he said while sending her a flirtatious wink.

"I'll be waiting", she said seductively.

As Lucas got in his car he hit the steering in excitement.

Tonight he had a date with Peyton Sawyer…well Scott.

* * *

Peyton closed the door and took a breath. She needed to call someone.

"Hey Hales"

"Hey Peyton, what's up", she asked while feeding Sawyer.

"Umm, nothing", she tried to remain calm, "Is Nathan home", she asked curiously.

"Nope, he's at the Rivercourt".

Peyton breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on Peyton", Haley asked hesitantly.

"Okay, so I have something to tell you and you can't tell Nathan yet", she said slowly.

"What's up", she asked, trying to sound optimistic.

"I have a date tonight", she said in one breath.

"What", Haley yelled into the phone, "with who", she said accusingly.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Lucas…I have a date with Lucas", she said while smiling.

"God, it's about time", she said in frustration, "you two have been doing this weird little dance ever since the kiss, and that was a month ago", Haley stressed.

"I know but I've just been guarding myself still", she heard Haley scoff, "okay you can judge when your husband cheats on you", slightly annoyed.

"You're right, I'm sorry", she said, "I guess I'm just glad that you're finally going somewhere with this", Haley said quietly.

"Me too", she said while smiling.

They continued to talk for another two hours until Peyton noticed the time.

"Listen Hales, it's like three and Lucas is coming here at seven and I still need to do some shopping…and I wanna call Jake", she finished quietly.

"Jake", Haley asked to make sure she heard right.

"Well, yea, we haven't talked, like really talked in a long time and now that me and Lucas are where we are, I feel like I can call him again", she smiled triumphantly.

Haley didn't want to have to be the one to tell her this, "Peyton", she began sympathetically.

"Why don't I like the tone of your voice", Peyton said nervously.

"He left for New York this morning", Haley said quietly.

The phone was quiet for a good three minutes before Peyton found her voice.

"Oh", was all she could manage out.

"I'm sure he's going to call you once things settle down there", Haley tried to reassure her obviously upset friend.

"Yea, you're right", Peyton said unconvincingly, "Listen, I'll call you after the date tonight and fill you in", and she said smiling again at the thought of her date.

"Or, you could call me in the morning after your date", Haley said suggestively.

"Haley James Scott", Peyton scolded her friend while laughing.

"Oh please", Haley scoffed.

"Haley, tonight's gunna be good right", she needed some comfort.

"No Peyton, its going to be great", they both smiled at this notion.

Peyton sighed a content sigh. "Thanks Haley", she said meaningfully, "I'll call you".

"You better", she joked playfully.

Peyton hung up, she knew tonight was going to be great, it had to be. Things were going too well for it to suck. Right? She shook the doubts from her mind as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

* * *

Lucas Scott walked into his apartment and smiled. Peyton had said yes. He couldn't control his anxiousness. So he did the one thing that calmed his nerves, he ran. Lucas had started running when he was in college and after they had Keith. It helped him to sort his thoughts, just him and the road, no interruptions. He pulled on his running sneakers and looked around the apartment one last time, he had this feeling that he was forgetting something, he couldn't figure it out this morning either. He shrugged his shoulders as he headed back out the door. He had practically run through all of Tree Hill by the time he came to the Rivercourt. His brother and to his surprise, Chris Keller were there, not playing basketball though, they seemed to be arguing. He tried to steady his breaths as he approached them.

"No Chris you cannot play", Nathan shouted.

"What, come on Nate", he pleaded.

"No, remember the last time you were on the court, you completely missed the net", he said while silently laughing.

"That was a long time ago", Chris defended, "I've been practicing", he said proudly.

"Let him play" Lucas spoke up, causing both Nathan and Chris to stare at him, "I'll even be on his team so that it's even", he said while smirking.

"But how is it even if it's us two against him", Chris asked.

"Because you won't be playing", Lucas said as he pointed to the bench.

Chris sighed, "You know, this isn't fair", he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Life's not fair", Nathan yelled as he shot a three pointer.

"So, what's got you so riled up that you needed to go for a run", he asked as he passed Lucas the ball.

He was ignoring the pounding of his heart. He knew he had forgotten something, but he still didn't remember what.

"I've got a date", he said as he dribbled the ball and sunk a lay-up.

"Dude, does this mean I can take a shot at Peyton", Chris called from the side lines. They both glared at him.

"Kidding", he said as he held up his hands defensively.

They both chose to ignore him. Nathan smiled. "Is this with a certain curly headed blonde, long legs, my best friend", he grinned as Lucas nodded.

"Yup and tonight is going to be perfect", he said confidently.

They continued to play for another hour. Chris's constant begging had finally paid off and Lucas was about to throw him the ball when the tingling in his arm and the increased pressure in his chest stopped him.

"Luke, are you okay", Nathan asked as he saw the pained expression on his brother's face.

Lucas opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The pounding in his chest increased and his whole body began to fill with pain. As he felt himself growing weaker and his little brother steadying him as he fell to the floor so that he didn't hit his head, he could only think of one thing.

"Don't…call…Peyton", he said between gasping breaths.

He drifted into the darkness as he heard Nathan yelling at Chris to call for an ambulance. He heard his brother's pleas to hang on, that help would be here soon. He heard Chris screaming at the dispatcher to hurry. He felt his muscles contort and the tingling grow. He felt the tight and jerking movements in his chest. He had only ever felt this pain once before.

It was then that he remembered what he had forgotten that morning.

Peyton walked into her house after a few hours of shopping. It was five o'clock, she had plenty of time to shower, get ready, and calm her nerves. She had several bags in her hands and her keys in her mouth as she approached the answering machine upon seeing the red blinking light. She skillfully pressed the play button with her pinky. She began to walk into the kitchen until the voice stopped her.

"Peyton", came the familiar voice, "its Emily", 'Emily from the hospital', Peyton thought to herself, "we were asked not to call you but its hospital procedure to call whoever is listed on the emergency contact card", she heard her let out a shaky breath, "I would have called you anyway though", she heard her voice crack, Peyton began to freak, the kids, her father, "it's Lucas", she felt her stomach drop, "he's had a heart attack", echoed into the empty house.

* * *

Mmmhmm…don't hate me lol…I know I know—I gave and then I took it away lol---but I've had that part of the story thought out since the beginning mostly because it helps set everything in motion. Leave some reviews and thanks for all the ones you've left!!

"When you can't stop smiling after you talk to him and you get that feeling in your stomach whenever you touch and that huge smile across your face every time you see him that lets you know".

And

"I'll just go anti love, I mean really, who needs it the whole butterflies in your stomach and heart skipping a beat, that can't be safe…right".

Are both quotes from a quote website .. if you want it just pm me


	19. In A Crisis

i own nothingg ...

put down the weapponss lol...thanks for the reviews keep them comingg**

* * *

In a crisis you forget the bad times.**

They say right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Does the same go when you think someone you love is going to die?

Peyton had that answer the minute she got the phone call. Everything and nothing ran through her mind at once. His trademark smirk, those blue eyes that saw right through her, the curve of his nose that was perfect for Eskimo kisses, listening as he read the kids their bedtime stories, teaching him to draw, him showing her how drive stick shift, making love to him. She could lose that all. When she first arrived, the nurses made her breath from an oxygen mask; her breaths were so ragged and unsteady.

Peyton hadn't left Lucas's bedside since she arrived at the hospital. That was four hours ago. She sat in the chair and watched as his heart monitor steadily went up and down, she held onto his hand. She only blinked when it was absolutely necessary. Her eyes physically hurt from crying so much; it was like her tear ducts were sore. Her face was red and blotchy and she could feel her nose running but she knew if Lucas was awake he would tell her she was the most beautiful woman in the world. This thought made her cry again.

Nathan had to blink back his tears as he walked into the room. She didn't deserve this, their kids didn't deserve this, hell, Lucas didn't deserve this, but things always seemed to happen. He watched as Peyton lifted her head from the bed and looked at Nathan, she attempted a small smile but only a sob came through her lips. Nathan ran to her side. He thought back to when he first saw her that evening.

_Nathan sat in the waiting room. He had been here for nearly an hour already. Chris had gone back to his house to tell Haley and help her tell the kids. Nathan wanted to go but Lucas was his brother, he couldn't leave him here alone. He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of the waiting room door being pushed open. He immediately stood when he saw who walked through._

"_Peyton, I know I should have called you and I'm sorry I didn't but he told me not to and I didn't wanna worry–"_

_He was cut off when Peyton's hand hit the side of his cheek. She looked at him in disbelief before she pulled him into a tight hug and began to sob uncontrollably._

"_It'll be okay", he tried to reassure her as he rubbed her back._

"_I can't lose him Nathan", she cried out._

"_You won't", he said as tears began to fall from his face._

"_We've come too far for it to end like this", she choked out._

_Nathan pulled her back at arms length. "You are not going to lose him, no matter what", he said firmly. _

_Peyton could only throw her head back onto his shoulder and continue to cry._

"You should eat something", he said quietly.

She fiercely shook her head. "No", she croaked out.

Nathan sighed. "Peyt, you need–"

She cut him off, "Nathan, I said no", she said firmly, never taking her eyes off of Lucas.

"Okay", he said as he stood to walk away, "Karen's outside, she just wants you to know that she's out there, if you need anything, we all are Peyt", he watched as Peyton nodded.

Once he was in the hallway again he let the few tears escape his eyes before quickly wiping them away as he walked into the waiting room.

"How is everything", Haley was the first to ask as she wiped her tear filled eyes.

"There's no change in Lucas and Peyton is still closed off", he said dejectedly.

"This is how she deals with a crisis Nate", Haley said as she rubbed his back.

"Yea, you remember how she was when Anna passed away", Larry said quietly as he spoke of his long deceased wife.

"But even then, she still has this life to her, you know, she didn't let anyone else see her down", he said despondently.

"Well, that's because she had-", Larry stopped as he thought of who was there for Peyton in that time of need. The rest of the room must have thought the same thing because they all nodded their heads sadly.

"I'm gunna go call the house again, maybe the kids should come up", Karen asked the room for their opinions.

"Yea, I'll come with you, I'm sure mine are with hers", Haley let out a small laugh.

An hour later Keith and Ellie stepped foot into the hospital that they were now familiar with. Given the family history the Scott's had, they should have had their own wing, at least that's what they always heard the adults talking about. They stopped as they came to the door. To their surprise the room was empty. Keith and Ellie looked at each other.

"You wanna go first", Keith asked softly. Ellie nodded.

She paused as she reached for the doorknob; she took a breath before walking in. She saw the different tubes going in and out of her father's nose, and mouth, the one's connected to his arm and chest. A mild heart attack, they called it. She scoffed at the word. How can anything be considered mild if this is the outcome. She took the seat that her mother had previously occupied. She slowly reached for his hand.

"Hey", she whispered.

"Umm, squeeze my hand if you can hear me", she pleaded as she looked between their joined hand and her father's face, "or don't", she said sarcastically, although the disappointment was evident.

"I'm sorry for everything", she said as a sob escaped her throat, "I'm sorry for the name calling, for all the times I told you I hated you, for making you think that I didn't love you anymore", she was crying loudly now, sobs escaping at every chance they had.

"I was angry and hurt and it was easier to be all those things then to be weak and too forgiving, but looking back that was so stupid because I wasted the last few months not taking to you and now who knows if I ever will again", hot tears were falling from her face and onto her hands.

"You have to make it through this, mom won't be able to handle this, and she just got you back you can't leave now. We all just got you back", she stressed the word 'all'. She took a few breaths to try and compose herself as she hastily wiped at the tears the lingered on her cheeks.

"I love you…dad", she whispered. She leaned over and kissed her fathers forehead before walking to the door, stopping to take one last look at him. She walked out the door and into her grandmothers waiting arms. Together they sat there and cried as Keith walked in next.

He looked at the man who he was so much alike. The same blue eyes, the same sandy blonde hair, the shared love for basketball, even the interest in books. He smiled as he remembered his father reading him "The Great Gatsby" when he was seven, his mother didn't know and Lucas wanted to keep it that way. It was right after Keith had his tonsils taken out and had to stay in the hospital for a few days. Gatsby had become Keith's favorite book. As he sat down next to Lucas's bed he let out a shaky sigh.

"Hi", he began the same way Ellie had.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us the past few months, it's easy to be mad at someone when their around, but when the possibility of them not being there comes up, it makes that all seem so dumb", he said as he frustratingly wiped at his tears.

"I do forgive you; you have to know that by now", he said as he put his hand over his father's, "You fought to get us back for so long, you can't stop fighting now", he pleaded as a sob escaped his lips, "You're supposed to be at my graduation and the wedding and help me move into Duke and Ellie and Mikey and Anna and R.J., you have to be around for everything with them. Dad, you can't leave us, we need you too much", he was now openly crying, not bothering to dry his eyes.

"I still have trouble doing my tie:, he brought up randomly, "You need to be around to help me do that on my wedding day. You always told me when I was younger that a good man needed two things. A good woman at his side and a decent tie. Looking back now I don't think I've ever seen you wear one unless mom told you to, I guess that's where the good woman part came in", he smiled through his tears.

"I love ya dad", and even though he knew it wouldn't happen, he wanted nothing more then for his father to respond and say that he loved him too.

Ellie quietly walked back in and dragged a chair to the other side of Lucas, grabbing his hand as she sat down. The brother and sister locked eyes and let out a trembling sigh. Keith reached into his back pocket and pulled out the torn and tattered book.

They took turns reading their father his favorite book; "The Great Gatsby".

* * *

**In a crisis, you turn to those who were there for you through everything, even if those same people hurt you.**

Nathan had tried to get Peyton to leave the hospital room. She protested of course, but with the persuasion of Haley and Karen and her father, she sat here. For the past twenty minutes in fact, she had sat here. She looked around and sighed. Peyton didn't really know what she was doing exactly. She couldn't even remember the last time she prayed. Even when her mother had died she didn't feel the need to pray because she had a support system there to tell her that it would be okay. Peyton sighed. Her support system. She knew she was crazy to be doing this but somehow it seemed right. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number she now knew by heart because she had attempted to call it the last few weeks. As she hit the send button she waited for an answer.

"Hello", came the groggy voice.

"You know, I'm sitting here in the chapel of Tree Hill Memorial and the first thing I think of is to call you", she said while smiling through her tears, "I don't know why, but talking to you seemed like the more obvious option then talking to God or whoever is out there, that's kind of ironic I guess", she said sounding more lost then ever.

"Peyton", Brooke whispered in disbelief.

"I know I shouldn't have wanted to call you but you just popped into my head", she said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait, Peyton why are you in a hospital chapel", Brooke said in a panicked voice.

"Lucas had a heart attack", she said as sob escaped her throat.

"Oh my God, Peyton", Brooke sighed sympathetically.

"I don't even really have anything to say to you", Peyton said solemnly, "I guess it's just that given our past, hearing your voice felt like comfort", she said, once again tears escaped her eyes.

"Peyton", Brooke pleaded, there was so much she needed to say.

"I gotta go", Peyton said softly, hoping the Brook would get the hint that she couldn't do that now.

"Everything's gunna be okay Peyton", Brooke said reassuringly as her voice cracked.

"Yea", Peyton said, silently believing it.

"Goodnight Brooke"

"Night P. Scott"

And with that the two former best friends hung up. A lot still lingering between them but Peyton decided that would come at a later time.

She wiped her eyes and walked down the hallway, stopping as she saw Karen. She took a seat next to the woman she considered a third mother and felt her grab her hand. Peyton looked over at her and smiled her only genuine smile of the night.

"How you doing", Karen asked.

Peyton shrugged. "I just hate waiting", she said quietly, "how are you", she asked as she furrowed her eyebrows, "this is the third time you're going through this".

"Yea, it feels like he's in high school again", she said while thinking back to his car accident with Keith and his first heart attack, "but this is the third time you're going through this too, you know", she said while squeezing the young woman's hand.

"I'm gunna head back in, you wanna come", Peyton asked while motioning to the room.

"No, you go", she said while patting Peyton's hand, "I was in there while you went to clear your head".

"Okay, well come and get me if you need anything".

"Actually, I think I'm gunna take Keith and Ellie back to your house and stay there with Haley", she said, "well, if that's okay with you", she said timidly.

Peyton smiled. "Didn't you but me that house", she playfully asked, "of course its okay, all the Scott kids are there I'm assuming", she watched as Karen nodded her head. She smiled again, they certainly did band together in times of need.

"Wait, Keith and Ellie are here", she asked as she frantically looked around.

"They're in the room", she spoke quietly as she nodded in the direction of room 322. Ironically enough those were the numbers Lucas had worn at one point or another, 3 and 22.

Peyton walked into her husband's room and sighed. Her two oldest, the one's who had given Lucas the hardest time, were exchanging Lucas's copy of Gatsby. She knew how they felt; to isolate someone because you think it's the right thing, only to have it bite you in the ass.

"Hey guys", Peyton whispered.

They both looked up and attempted to smile but failed miserably.

"Come here", she called them over.

"I want you to know that things will be okay, your father is a fighter and he has fought too hard to get you all back into his life to give up now", she said as she brought both teens into a hug.

"The same goes for you mom", Keith whispered. Peyton could only nod, if she tried to speak now she knew her voice would betray her.

"He is going to be okay right", Ellie asked as her voice croaked, needing reassurance.

"Yea", she said while stroking the back of her daughters head, "now why don't you get going, it's late and your grandmother's waiting", she said as she finally let them go.

"Mom, call us at even the slightest change in anything", she smiled as she listened to the firmness in Keith's voice.

"I will", she said while kissing her children and watching them leave. She sighed as she turned around; she was once again with her comatose husband.

She took the seat and curled her hand under his.

"So, I've been here a while but I haven't really talked to you", she smiled as she brushed her hand across his cheek. "Do you remember that night in the summer going into senior year, when you found me on the beach? We just sat there and talked but in that one night", a sob escaped her throat, "I fell in love with you all over again", she said softly, "For that one night, in the middle of all the craziness that was going on, I felt like I belonged", her hot tears were hitting their entwined hands, "I don't know why but I just thought of that night and I realized just how much I really miss you", she choked out between sobs, "So that's why you have to wake up. Lucas you can't leave. People are always leaving. You have to prove my stupid theory wrong. Please", she begged as she broke down for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

* * *

**In a crisis you turn to those who offer support, even if they aren't your first choice.**

Peyton stirred as someone tapped her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised by who she saw.

"Keller", she croaked out.

"Come on, were going for a walk", he said while taking her hand and pulling her up.

"No, I can't leave", she tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears.

As they silently strolled the hospital garden Peyton let her mind wander back to Lucas.

"Chris, are we just going to walk in silence, because if we are I should just get back to the room", she said as she turned to walk away, "thanks for the fresh air", she yelled with her back facing him.

"My brother had a heart attack", he said, causing her to stop in her tracks, "that's why I dropped out of the concert", he said while taking a seat on the bench.

"Why didn't you tell me", Peyton asked softly as she sat next to him.

"I don't know", he said honestly.

"Chris…"

He cut her off, "He and my sister in law were going through a divorce even though everyone knew they still loved each other. But he was positive it was what was for the best", he said while staring off into space.

"Why were they getting divorced", Peyton asked quietly.

"She cheated on him…with me", he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Peyton stayed quiet and just continued to watch him as he spoke.

"I know it was selfish of us, but I loved her before he even did. She was the one woman that I would have given it all up for. I never got the chance to tell her that though. She and my brother started dating and they then were married. I was his best man, I'm the godfather to son, I helped carry his casket out of the Church", a sob escaped his throat.

"Shhh", Peyton said while soothingly rubbing his back. She had never seen him so open; she didn't want him to stop now.

"Only the three of us knew, he had said that he didn't want the rest of the family to know because it would be trouble for me. Can you believe that?" he asked rhetorically, "After everything, he was still looking out for me", the tears were falling from his cheeks and forming dark blue lines on his baby blue shirt.

Before Peyton could even open her mouth to speak Chris continued.

"We knew it was wrong, but she was drunk and I loved her, so neither of us stopped it. When I woke up in the morning she was gone. We had both secretly agreed to not say anything, but one of my brother's friends saw us leave the bar together", he said weakly, "He put the two together and none of our lives were the same".

"Chris how come you didn't come back to do the concert after that", she asked softly.

"Because she was left to raise three kids, she was family", he paused, "and because I love her", he said as another sob came out.

"Well, are the two of you together", she asked hesitantly.

"No", he said while shaking his head, "She never loved me in that way, I was just the mistaken drunken hookup that cost her her marriage", he said angrily, "and I was too wrecked with guilt to even tell her that I loved her", he laughed bitterly.

"Chris, I'm sure he knows you're sorry", she said reassuringly.

"But I never got to tell him, he died before I could tell him that I was sorry, that I didn't mean to hurt him", he had to stop because he could no longer find his voice.

They sat there for another five minutes until Peyton went to speak again.

"Chris–"

He cut her off, "Peyton, do not live life with regrets", he said while cupping her face to keep her attention, "for the rest of my life I will live the knowledge that I betrayed him, that I will never tell her that I love her, that I never got to tell him I'm sorry", he stared at her as his words sunk in.

"I won't", she whispered.

"I'm going to head back to your house", he said as he kissed her forehead and stood.

"Thanks Chris", she called out.

"Just don't have regrets Peyton", he said sadly as he walked away.

Peyton immediately took off in the direction of Lucas's room. Even if he wouldn't say anything back she knew she had to tell him. God forbid something did happen and she never told him, she couldn't and wouldn't deal with that. As she reached his floor the doctor tried to stop her.

"Mrs. Scott", he said while trying to catch up to her speed walking figure.

"Dr. Collins can this please wait", she asked as she continued the hunt for his door.

"But Mrs. Scott I just wanted to tell you–"

Peyton cut him off again, "Dr. Collins could you just give me a minute please", she begged him as she walked through his door.

Peyton took a breath and walked in. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She took a book out of Lucas's page and shoved her hands in her pockets, as she did she felt the hard, and slightly cold object. Furrowing her brows she pulled out the objects and sighed.

In the chaos of everything she forgot that she had gotten her wedding rings cleaned. She had put them in her pocket so that she wouldn't forget them when she changed. She looked at the ring as the dim lighting in the room caught the diamond. She thought back to Chris's earlier advice.

"Don't live with regrets", she said to herself as she slipped on the rings for the first time in months. She was about to sit next to him when Dr. Collins came back in.

"Mrs. Scott, I would still like to talk to you", Peyton sighed as she followed him out the door.

"Okay, now your husband is still in a comatose state. He has to wake on his own from that. As you know, this was most likely caused because of his lack in keeping up with his HCM medication".

"I don't want to be rude doctor but I do know all of this already", she said exasperatedly.

"Right, well I would also suggest that Keith and Ellie get tested", Peyton froze.

"What", Peyton said quietly.

"Well, it is genetic", he pointed out, "I would also like it if Mikey and Anna and even R.J. got tested, although its to soon for R.J., as soon as it is possible it should be done", Peyton pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'll have Keith and Ellie come here in the morning", she said despondently.

"Alright and also…" Dr. Collins continued to talk but Peyton was too busy gazing ahead of her.

Down the hall stood Jake Jagielski, it was obvious he was flustered and nervous. That was probably because he feared the worst and because he wasn't here when she needed him. But that wasn't what held her gaze.

It was the dark haired woman that stood timidly behind him. Peyton walked forward at the same time she came out from behind Jake. Once they were face to face Peyton could only think of one thing to do. She pulled back and punched Brooke in the face. She staggered a bit, obviously not expecting it, but once she regained her balance she looked Peyton in the eye.

* * *

**In a crisis you forget the bad times. In a crisis, you turn to those who were there for you through everything, even if those same people hurt you. In a crisis you turn to those who offer support, even if they aren't your first choice.**

Peyton immediately broke down and Brooke pulled her into a hug. They both collapsed to the floor in a mass of sobs and tears.

* * *

alrightt ... soo i wanted the heart attack to happen becuse i wanted to have peyton stop being guarded and the kids to let go of that last bit of resentment...Brookes back becuase i want to rebuild her story line with Peyton. let me know what you think 


	20. Look After You

I own nothingg

Peyton didn't punch Brooke when she saw her after they cheated because 1. She was pregnant and she had just gotten off of bed rest 2. Ellie was home and she didn't want to do something like that in front of her children 3.she punched her now because everything was just too overwhelming, the heart attack, the fact that she was here.

And I know that her calling Brooke was probably weird but she was there for her in other times and this doesn't mean that they're going to be friends again, she just needed to hear a comforting voice

Anyway thanks for the reviews

* * *

Peyton and Brooke sat in the hospital cafeteria. Both lost in their own thoughts. Brooke's mouth opened to say something but when she realized she didn't know where to start she closed it. Where do you begin to apologize to the woman who's more like family to you then your actual family because you were stupid and selfish? She knew she needed to do it; she had to get Peyton back into her life.

Peyton continued to stare into what must have been her fifteenth cup of coffee. She knew this should have felt awkward but it didn't, if anything, it was the exact opposite. This was Brooke; it was comforting to have her here, recent events aside. Brooke was like a sister to her, she would always care about her. However, she didn't want Brooke to know that. If she expected to show up when Peyton was in a time of need and have her be forgiven she was wrong. It would take a lot more then this to get Peyton to forgive her, if she ever forgave her. She slept with her husband, her husband, Peyton smiled as she looked at her rings. It was amazing how two small circles of white gold could make her feel complete. She was suddenly angry again as she thought of why she had felt incomplete for the past seven months.

"What are you doing here Brooke", Peyton spat out.

"After you called me I knew I had to come, I still care about you, you're still my best friend Peyton", Brooke said sincerely.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Oh, that's how you show people you care about them", she watched Brooke raise an eyebrow, "by sleeping with their husbands", Peyton said angrily.

"No", she said as tears formed in her eyes, "Peyton that was a horrible lapse in judgment, it never should have happened, and I am so, so sorry that it ever did", she wiped at the few tears that rolled down her face.

Peyton had to stare at the ceiling to keep her tears from falling. When she knew they weren't going to, she looked at Brooke.

"You're a hypocrite, you know that right. You cut me out of your life for telling you I loved Lucas, and now you sleep with him and expect me to let you back in", Peyton said as more tears formed.

"No", Brooke said without hesitation, "I'm only here because I know you need someone, and Nathan is your best friend and Haley is an amazing friend, but they weren't there when you needed someone the most…I was", she said firmly.

"That's where you're wrong", Peyton said while pointing at her, "they were there when I needed them the most. In fact they were the only ones who were there for me; Nathan, Haley, and Jake", she said through gritted teeth. She softened as she watched Jake pace the outside of the cafeteria doors, debating whether or not to come in.

"Peyton I would have been there if I could but you and I both know it wasn't the right time", she said sadly. Peyton knew she was right but she didn't want to admit that.

"I don't even have anything to say to you Brooke, I mean there's so much to say but I just can't put it into words", Peyton said as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Well you sure can put it into fists", Brooke joked as she lightly touched her swollen face. Peyton let out a small laugh in spite of herself.

"I hate you, you know", she watched Brooke's eyes cloud with tears, "I hate what you've done to me, my kids, and my family", tears slowly rolled down Peyton and Brooke's faces. "I just hate you so much", she said as she swallowed hard to choke back a sob.

"I don't blame you", Brooke whispered.

"You know what I really hate though, I hate the fact that you ran", she looked at Brooke with fire in her eyes, "you left for New York and probably had a grand ole' time, forgetting about everything. The family you destroyed. The years of marriage that went to crap. The friendships that dissolved. You just left", she whispered.

Brooke sadly shook her head. "What could I do? Stay here and have the whole town look at me like a harlot and a home wrecker".

Peyton cut her off, "You are", she said incredulously.

"I know, but the stares were too much, and I couldn't be here and risk running into Keith or Ellie or you", she said as more tears formed.

"So you took off for New York and lived it up", Peyton said harshly.

Brooke laughed sadly. "Hardly, I thought that getting away would do everything you just said, you know, help me forget. But when it made me feel even worse for not being there and trying to make it up to you all, I began to do other things to forget. The Brooke Davis that I worked so hard to dispute in high school came out in full force. I slept with random guys, drinking became a daily habit it didn't matter if it was nine in the morning or eleven at night, there were some drugs here and there", she said as the tears rolled down her face.

"Oh Brooke", Peyton said disappointingly, "I still don't know how you can live with yourself", she said softly.

"There were times when I couldn't", she said honestly, "there were times when a bottle of sleeping pills looked like an easy out, that a quick slash of a razor would take everything away", a sob escaped her throat, "but I couldn't do it", she said while nodding her head.

"What changed it all", Peyton asked as she choked back the tears.

"A few weeks ago, something came into my life and just helped me see things differently", she said vaguely with a small smile on her lips.

They were quiet for another moment before Brooke spoke again.

"How's Lucas", Brooke asked quietly.

"The doctor was talking to me about him, but when I saw you and Jake come-", she stopped her sentence. Brooke and Jake came in together. That had to be a freaky coincidence. Right? Brooke noticed this and changed the topic.

"What's going on with you two", she asked with a small smile.

Peyton simply shrugged.

"Peyton, don't be scared to let him in", Brooke said softly.

"I'm not", Peyton protested.

"I may not have seen or talked to you in months but I still know you", Brooke smirked, "that look in your eyes tells a different story then the one you're giving".

Peyton closed her eyes and sighed. "Can you blame me", she said quietly, "I want to give Lucas all of me again, I do, but I have this little nagging fear that I won't be enough again, that he'll go find something else from someone else", Brooke looked down guiltily.

"I know he hurt you, I know I hurt you, but nothing is ever going to happen again", she said firmly.

"But I can't help the fear that I have, you know, all the lingering 'what ifs'", she said sadly.

"Peyton, life's too short, stop thinking about the 'what ifs' and just let him back in", Brooke said while covering Peyton's hand with hers. She watched the unconvincing look Peyton was giving her. She also watched as Peyton pulled her hand away and put it on her lap under the table.

"You and Lucas have the type of storybook romance that most people can only read about", she watched a small smile grace Peyton's lips, "Don't try and convince yourself otherwise."

"I know, and I believe him when he says that he loves me, and that it was a mistake", she said honestly.

"But you don't believe me", Brooke said as her voice cracked.

"I do believe you and I want you back in my life Brooke, I do, but it's too hard", she whispered.

"Do you think it could ever happen Peyton", Brooke pleaded.

She stood to leave as Jake approached the table. She watched as he and Brooke exchanged glances. Peyton took a deep breath.

"Maybe…someday. I've had a couple of people betray me and I like to think that I'm not a person who holds grudges but it's going to take me a very, very, long time to ever even slightly trust you again", Peyton said as her voice cracked. At this Jake went to speak.

"Peyton", he pleaded. But she cut him off by holding her hands up. With that she pushed past them. They both watched as someone they loved walked away from them and they didn't know when she would be back.

* * *

Peyton sat in Lucas's room. Chris's words were playing over and over.

"Don't live life with regrets", she said to herself.

She traced his jaw and smiled sadly before she spoke. "You, Lucas Scott, have been the one person to let me down the most", she could feel her eyes begin to burn, "I gave you my everything and you took it and ran", a small sob escaped her throat, "I was really hurting and I couldn't just forgive you and have it be normal again because what I thought to be normal turned out to be you cheating on me behind my back", she said as she closed her eyes and sighed, "but that's gone now Lucas, I swear, I've wasted too much time being angry and resentful, it's not worth it", the tears were falling heavily, "Lucas Scott I love you", she smiled through her tears, "and you have to wake up so that I can look into those baby blue eyes and tell you that, and then we can move on and be together again and happy", she laid her head on the side of his bed and let her eyes close as sleep took over once more.

He wasn't sure what was stirring him from his sleep. It could have been the early morning light that was coming in from the cracks in the blinds. It could have been the aching he felt all over his body. It could have been the silent beeping of his heart monitor, although he didn't know that was the cause of it. It could have been the smell of disinfectant. But it was most likely the faint smell that made everything else disappear. He knew that smell. It was her smell of vanilla with a hint of strawberry. It wasn't overwhelming, it was just enough for him to smell her as he walked past and at the same time he needed to be pressed against her to really smell it. With this he slightly opened his eyes, taking a minute to adjust to the light in the room.

He wasn't really surprised when he saw the curly hair beside him. He had forgotten what it felt like to wake up next to her, he smiled. He was surprised that she was holding on to his hand for dear life. He was also surprised when he felt the slight edge of the diamond on her ring. He couldn't help but smile. He gently squeezed her hand and watched as she closed her eyes tighter and nestled her head onto the stiff hospital bed. She was always stubborn when it came to waking up, of course he had his ways but given the current situation he knew that wasn't going to happen.

He squeezed her hand tighter and finally she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. It took her a moment to gather her bearings. As she lifted her head off the bed she came face to face with the blue eyes she loved so much.

It was obvious that she had been crying. Her face was red and blotchy. She had apparently been wearing make up at one point because her mascara formed lines down to her chin. Her nose had been running because it was dried above her lip. But as he looked at all of this he could only smile.

"Hey beautiful", he spoke through his hoarse voice.

"I love you", she blurted out as tears ran down her face.

"I love you too", he said as he used the pad of him thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Come here", he said while patting to the room that was on the side of the bed. She immediately did as she was told and curled into the crook of his arm. He kissed the top of her head and even though he had been asleep for nearly two days, he peacefully drifted back into a slumber with his girl by his side.

* * *

Later that day Keith and Ellie were getting tested for HCM as Peyton and Dr. Collins were talking with Lucas before he was discharged.

"Alright, you need strict rest for at least three weeks", the doctor stressed, "this means no exercise, and if you do exercise it's to walk around the block. I do not want you stressing out your heart. Also, you need to keep up with your medication. You need to have someone checking up with you", the doctor said a little uneasily, everyone in town was well aware of their current situation.

"Umm, actually doctor I live al–"

Peyton cut him off, "Don't worry, he'll be watched", she said while giving him a stern look.

"Okay, well then the last thing is, umm, no strenuous physical activity", Dr. Collins said, stressing the words physical. Peyton blushed and Lucas scowled.

"So, when can I get out of here", Lucas said exasperatedly.

"There's some paper work to be filled out but I would say about an hour", the doctor watched as Lucas nodded, "I'll be back when your cleared for discharged", and with that he left the room.

"So", Lucas began as he turned to Peyton, "I'll be watched", he mocked with a raised brow.

"You're moving in", she said simply.

Lucas was taken back by her firmness. "Peyton I don't want you doing this because you feel like you have", he said, not wanting to be pitied.

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "Lucas, whatever I do, it's because I'm in love with you", they both smiled at the repeat of words he used when he first proposed.

"So, I heard Jake and Brooke were here", he noticed her shocked expression, "When Haley was in here earlier she told me, I guess Nathan saw it", he said while shrugging.

"Yup, I sorta quietly freaked out at Jake", she admitted.

"And you punched Brooke", he said with a smirk.

"Yea", she said while timidly smiling.

"Did you guys talk at all", he asked hesitantly.

"Umm, we did, she apologized, but we have so much further to go", she cleared her throat as her eyes began to water.

He squeezed her hand and then kissed it. She smiled appreciatively at him.

Keith and Ellie walked into the room and smiled at the affection being shared between their parents.

"Hey you two", Keith said as he approached them.

"How was the test", Lucas asked quietly.

"It was okay", Ellie said while shrugging, "we should get the results in few weeks", she watched as both parents nodded their heads.

"So, how are you feeling", Ellie asked again as she sat next to her father.

"Still weak, but I'll get there", he said as he reached for her hand.

"I'm really glad you're okay", she whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"I couldn't go anywhere just yet, we have some unfinished business around here", he watched as she smiled.

"Umm, kids I need you guys to go to your father's place and pack some clothes for him", Peyton watched as they both raised their brows, "he's moving back in, he needs three weeks for recovery and someone to make sure he doesn't forget his medication", she looked at Lucas accusingly.

"Okay, we'll head over there now", Keith said as he walked toward his father.

"It's good to have you back dad", he said as he attempted a hug, it was difficult because of his position on the bed.

"It's good to be back", he said with more then one meaning.

"I missed you dad", Ellie said as she followed her brothers suit.

"I missed you too", he said while smiling.

As they walked out the door Lucas turned to Peyton.

"It feels good to hear them call me dad", he said while grinning.

"Life's to short to live with regrets", she said while staring into Lucas's eyes. She also began to think back to Jake and Brooke.

Back at Lucas's apartment Keith and Ellie were going through different drawers and his closest. On the top shelf they both saw an old looking shoebox. Curiosity got the best of them and they quickly took it down and began to sift through it.

"Oh my God", Ellie said as she looked at the old pictures of her parents when they were her age.

"What's this", Keith asked as he held up an old blue shirt.

"I don't know, but what's with the cruddy looking stain on it", she said with a wrinkled up nose.

"There's only one way to find out", he said with a smirk as he packed up the box.

* * *

When the Scott's arrived home, they were greeted by the entire family. Mikey and Anna were thrilled that their father was going to be staying with them. Everyone saw Lucas yawn and began to file out, this was until Keith remembered something.

"Oh dad", everyone smiled when they heard that affectionate term, "when we were at your place we found this", he said while bringing the box into the living room. Lucas could swear he was having another heart attack.

"Uhh…why…did you", he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he stumbled with his words.

"What's with the old shirt", Ellie asked, oblivious to the adults faces.

"Is that what I think it is", Nathan whispered to Haley with a smile on his face.

"I think so", she said while trying not to laugh.

"Lucas", Peyton asked with a small smirk on her face, "that wouldn't happen to be the infamous box, would it", she asked while raising her brows.

"Infamous box", both Ellie and Keith asked at the same time.

Lucas waved his and dismissively at them, "Yea, when I was in high school, there was a box I kept, its not big deal", he tried to brush it off.

Haley scoffed, "Kids it was a box that your father kept of him and Peyton", she ignored the glare Lucas was giving her, "It was his Peyton Box", she said playfully.

"Peyton Box", they both questioned.

"Okay Haley, we've enjoyed your company but you can leave now", he said as he opened the front door.

"Now, now, let's not get touchy", Nathan joked, "it's actually endearing that you've kept it", he said while placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I even think it's gotten bigger", Haley said as she stared at the box. As they saw the fire grow in Lucas's eyes they both knew they were done joking around.

Haley turned to Peyton. "We'll take Mikey and Anna home with us since Karen took R.J. Ellie and Keith you guys are more then welcome to come, I think your parents have some catching up to do", she said while pointing to the box.

Both teens looked at each other. They still didn't fully know what the box meant but if the look their aunt was giving them was any indication of what might happen later, they definitely didn't want to be home.

"Yea, we'll come", Keith said as he grabbed Ellie's arm and walked past their parent's.

"Bye guys", they all called out as they closed the door.

Lucas and Peyton stood in silence. He was going over things to say in his head. He couldn't believe they had found the box. He only hoped Peyton wasn't freaked out. The box had gotten bigger. Their senior year held a lot of memories for them, even before they started dating. Peyton broke him from his thoughts.

"Can I see it", she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yea", he said while returning her smile, "can I just shower first, being in a hospital for two days kinda left a funk on me", they both laughed.

"Yea sure, I'll make some coffee", she watched as he nodded and walked upstairs.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Peyton furrowed her brows but went to answer it anyway.

"Hey", he said with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Jake", she said as she pulled her sweater tighter around her waist, chilly from the unusually cool summer night.

"Can we talk for a minute", he asked timidly.

Peyton looked back up the stairs to make sure Lucas wasn't coming, when she heard the water still running she knew she was good, "Sure", she said while smiling. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. They sat on the porch swing in silence. Peyton looked at him and sighed, he obviously wanted to say something but words weren't exactly his specialty; that was Lucas. She brought her knees up to her chest as a cool wind blew.

"I'm sorry", Jake whispered.

Peyton was taken back. "Sorry for what", she asked as she smiled out of curiosity.

"Sorry for not being here, for not telling you I was leaving in the first place, for not telling you–", he stopped himself, "I'm just sorry", he said quietly.

"It's okay, I get why you didn't tell me", she said honestly, "we had an agreement and you were sticking by that", she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's no excuse", Jake whispered sadly.

"Water under the bridge", she assured him as she patted his leg.

"How's Lucas", he asked with concern in his voice.

"Good", even in the darkness he could see her eyes light up, "he's taking a shower now, we were gunna talk", she said quietly.

"Well that's good", he said sincerely,

"So, it's pretty late, aren't you usually asleep by now", she playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Ha Ha", he said deadpanned, "I was helping Brooke move some stuff", he stopped when he realized what he had just said.

"Moving", Peyton asked as she turned to face him.

He nervously began to wring his hands. "Um, yea, she's moving back to Tree Hill", he said quietly.

"Oh", was all she could think to say

"I don't want to keep you", he said, feeling the sudden uneasiness between them.

"Okay", she said as she stood and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Peyton."

"Night Jake."

Peyton walked back in the house. His words were still sinking in. Brooke was moving back to Tree Hill. He was helping her move back.

"Hey you", Lucas broke her from her thoughts.

"Hey", she smiled as they both sat on the couch together.

"So, who were you talking to", he asked as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Jake" she sighed as she leaned into him, "he was helping Brooke move back."

"Brooke's moving back", he questioned.

"Apparently", she said while shrugging.

He sensed how she was feeling so he quickly changed the topic.

"So, how about we dive into my embarrassing box of memories", he watched as she smiled.

* * *

Nearly three weeks had flown by. Well flew by for everyone except Lucas and Peyton. Being in the same house, in the same five feet was tortuous. To say there was sexual tension was an understatement. The sudden heat wave wasn't helping either. She would walk around in her shorts and a tank top and he would be in his wife beater and shorts. But as per doctor's orders no physical activity took place. Actually do to the heat wave no physical activity took place, it was too hot to hug or embrace each other in any way. So it was left to stolen glances and demure cheek kisses as he walked her to the room they once shared. Yes, he was sleeping in the guest bedroom, she insisted he was ridiculous but he said it was the way to do things until he could take her out the right way.

Right now Lucas, Peyton, Keith, and Ellie sat in a hospital room awaiting the results of the HCM tests. Keith looked at his father and sighed.

"Dad", Lucas still smiled at this, "what did you do when you found out you couldn't play anymore", he asked in a timid voice.

Now it was Lucas's turn to sigh. "I was devastated. This was the one thing that I had loved my entire life and it was gone. But I had some pretty amazing people to help get me through it", he said while looking at Peyton.

Before the conversation could continue Dr. Collins walked in.

"Hello everyone", he watched as they nodded their heads.

"Okay, before I tell you the results I wanted to let you know that your most recent test results came in and your heart is cleared", he directed this to Lucas, "now of course this means no marathons but you can go back to doing whatever you did before", he watched everyone's face light up.

"Now the results of the HCM tests", the Scott's all joined hands.

He turned to face the older Scott, "Keith, you are not affected by this, you can continue on with basketball and running, whatever it is you please, physically", they all let out a breath.

He then turned to Ellie, with a solemn expression, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry but you have HCM", Peyton felt her eyes begin to water, "now this isn't the end of the world", he assured them, "you will have to take medication and your exercising will be limited but other then that you will lead a normal and healthy life", he finished with a smile. "I'll let you all talk", he said quietly as he walked out the door.

Once the door was shut they all turned to Ellie. She put on a brave face but the sob that escaped her throat caused everyone to huddle around her and let out their own tears.

Peyton sighed as she walked down the stairs.

"How is she", Lucas asked quietly.

"She's sleeping now. I think it just hit her hard. She knows that she isn't going to die from it but it still scared the hell out of her", she said with a sad smile. Lucas pulled her into a hug.

"She'll be okay", he assured her.

"Lucas what are you doing", she asked as she saw the bags that lay on the floor.

"Moving out", he said simply.

"Why", she asked desperately.

"Because Dr. Collins gave me the all clear", he said as he put one bag over his shoulder.

"I know what the doctor said but I thought we were doing well–"

Lucas cut her off, "and I want to ask you out on a date", he saw her smile, "I want to do it the right way, so tomorrow I'm picking you up at seven", he said firmly, "and I promise not to have a heart attack", he laughed at his joke but stopped when he saw her glare.

"That was not funny", she said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow night", he said as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

things will definitely look up from here...this story is coming to a close probably five or six more chapterss ... let me know what you thoguht 


	21. Inside of Love

I own nothing … thanks for the reviews and I was going over the last chapter and a lot happened in it…I probably should have broken it in half…should I change it?

* * *

When Peyton woke up that morning she had a certain spring in her step. As she walked around the house in a seemingly glorified daze her kids raised an eyebrow.

"You ask her", Keith whispered.

"Why me", Ellie argued.

"Because you're the oldest girl", he pointed out.

"So, you're the oldest, period", she said with a smirk on her face. Mikey and Anna watched the scene unfold with confused expressions; R.J. was too busy making raspberry's to notice anything.

"Momma, what's wrong with you", Anna asked, as the two oldest stared at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean baby", Peyton asked with a small laugh.

"Well Keith and Ellie said that you've been walkin around here in a glorified", before Mikey could finish that sentence Ellie's hand covered his mouth.

Peyton watched with a raised brow as the blood rushed to her teenager's cheeks.

Keith laughed uncomfortably. "What we mean is…ummm…okay we wanna know", he took a deep breath.

"What's with the teeny bopper I-just-met-everyone-from-N'SYNC-look?", at this comment everyone at the table stopped and looked at Ellie, even R.J. stopped fascinating himself with raspberry's, "I have a heart condition, I'm allowed to be honest", Ellie argued.

"Firstly, don't joke about that", Peyton said sternly, "secondly, I have no idea what your all talking about", she said feigning innocence.

"If you say so mom", Mikey said disbelievingly.

Peyton laughed as she turned her back on them and began to do the dishes. She wasn't sure why she didn't want them to know about the date, she knew they would be thrilled. In a way she didn't want to jinx it.

"Oh by the way, Aunt Haley called", she could hear the smirk in Keith's voice, "she said she had no problem keeping an eye on all of us, she even insisted we stay for the entire weekend", he crossed his arms over his chest in triumph. Peyton sighed.

"You wanna tell us the truth now mom", Ellie spoke up.

"Fine, I'm going out with your father tonight", she said in a rushed breath. She watched as all of their faces light up.

"Like a date", Mikey asked.

"Yes", Peyton said as she blushed.

"Well, what are you guys going to do tonight", Keith asked.

"I don't know", Peyton said while shrugging, "he just said to be ready."

"Do you wanna go shopping later", Ellie asked.

"Yea sure, I'll have to tell Haley though because she'll kill me if I don't invite her", Peyton said with a small laugh.

"What time do we have to be out of the house by", Keith asked while smiling.

"He said he'd be here around seven", she said while shrugging.

"Okay, everyone go pack. I'll get stuff together for R.J.", Peyton watched as everyone vanished from the room. Peyton shook her head as the doorbell rang. She opened it expecting to see someone but was instead greeted by a white box.

She opened it to reveal a beautiful pale yellow dress. She smiled as she held it up to her. It was strapless and came up just short of her knees.

"That's gorgeous", Ellie said as she walked down the stairs.

Peyton blushed, "Your father always was a charmer."

"So then we don't need to go shopping today", Ellie said while trying to hide her disappointment.

"No, but how about you hang out with me all day. You can calm my nerves and help me get ready", she said while smiling.

"Okay", Ellie said with a bright face. Soon enough the rest of the Scott clan was heading down the stairs.

"I'll drop R.J. off with grandma, Mikey and Anna with Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley, and I'm going to Ashley's…" he trailed off as he looked at Ellie and then his mother.

"She's staying for the day", Peyton said while putting her arm around her.

"Cool, we'll see you tomorrow", he said while kissing her goodbye, "nice dress by the way", he said as the younger kids said their goodbyes.

"Thanks, I love you guys", she called out, they did the same before closing the door.

"So what now?" Ellie asked.

"Now, we don't talk about me or your father", Ellie eyes her curiously.

"Then what do we talk about", she asked hesitantly.

"You", Peyton said while dragging her into the living room.

* * *

And they had. All afternoon actually. They talked about Josh, Peyton smiled when she heard Ellie say that they love each other. They talked about how she wanted to redo her room and so many other things. They only thing Ellie wouldn't open up about was her HCM, hopefully Lucas could get her to.

It was five minutes to seven and Ellie had just left. Peyton was sitting on the couch, in her pale yellow dress, with her hair in a ponytail with a few curls hanging loosely, twirling her wedding rings. The doorbell caused her to jump.

She took a deep breath before she answered.

"Hey you", she blushed as he looked her up and down.

"Wow", he whispered.

"Oh please, you picked it out."

"Right, yea, but still…" he let his sentence hang.

"Thanks", she said while blushing again, "are those for me", she asked as she pointed to the flowers. She was surprised the he had remembered they were her favorite.

Lucas snapped out of his gaze, "Yes, calla lilies", he said as he handed them to her.

"Let me go get a vase", she said as she walked down the hall. Lucas took the time to calm his nerves.

"Ready to go", she asked as she walked to the door.

"Let's go", he said as he took her hand in his.

"Okay before we go anywhere I need you to put this on", he said as he handed her a blindfold.

"No", she said firmly.

"Peyt", he begged with a slight pout.

Peyton sighed, "Fine", she said as she grabbed the blindfold from his hands and put it on.

"I love you", she could hear the smile in his voice.

"You better", she teased.

"Trust me, I do", he said seriously as they drove to the intended destination.

"You know, it's weird talking to you with this thing on", she said as she pursed her lips.

"I know you miss staring at me, but we'll be there soon."

"Even though I can't see you I can still tell you have that stupid smirk on", she said as she smiled.

"You love that smirk", he said as he parked the car.

"Yea I do."

"Don't take that off", he said as he got out of the car and walked over to her side.

"Lucas how do you expect me to–", she was cut short when she felt herself being lifted out of the seat.

"Walk?" he asked as he walked up the stairs, "never. I've got you now babe".

"You certainly do", she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, we're here", he announced as he put her down.

"I can take this ridiculous thing off now", she huffed.

"Yup", he said in amusement.

He watched her face light up as she looked around her. The rooftop of the café was decorated romantically. Christmas lights hung all around them. There were a few candles scattered around and rose petals surrounded the perimeter of their dinner table.

"Lucas, this is beautiful", she said in awe of her surroundings.

"Almost as beautiful as you", he said while looking right at her.

"Sweet talker", she teased, although you could hear the adoration in her voice.

Lucas took her hand and walked over to the table. He pulled out her chair and they enjoyed the night together. Before the night was over Lucas got up and walked to the brick wall.

"Okay, so you know how Haley and I used to make predications for the upcoming school year", he said as he sat back next to her.

"Yea", she said with confusion in her voice.

"Well I want to read my predictions to you", he sad as he took the cover off of the old tin box.

"Seventh Grade", he began, "this year I will talk to Peyton Sawyer", he watched as she blushed. They took turns reading his predictions until they came to senior year.

"I will always be there to protect Peyton", she said quietly.

"That was right after the shooting. Nathan and Haley were here and they told me that if I hadn't gone back into the school we would have been at your funeral. That night I came up here and wrote that", he said as he stared into her eyes.

"Peyton and I are going to live happily ever after", she smiled sadly.

"That was right after I proposed", he said quietly.

"So, what's for desert", she asked when she noticed the slight awkwardness between them.

"I was hoping you could take care of that", he said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Lucas", she said as she playfully hit him.

"Alright, I have one other place to take you", he said as she took his hand and they walked out of the café.

When they came to the Rivercourt Peyton looked at him.

"You know I have been here before", she joked.

"I know, and every time we come here it's because something big is happening or is going to happen in our lives", he said as he put his arm around her waist.

"And what is going to happen tonight", she asked as she turned and put her arms around his neck.

"We're reconciling", he said as he leaned in and lightly pecked her on the lips. When they broke away they both had goofy grins on their faces. It wasn't an intense kiss but it was enough for them.

As they both sat on the blanket in the middle of the court Lucas took something out of the basket.

"This is for you", he said as he handed her a photo album.

"Luke, you don't have to give me things", she watched as he held up his hands.

"Whatever I do, it's because I'm in love with you Peyton", he watched her blush.

She began to flip through the small book. Pictures from every event were in there. The ones from his Peyton box, ones from the summer going into senior year, as well as one of him and her at the Halloween Party at Tric, one of them from Classic Sparkle Competition that Karen insisted they take, one from when they went to Rachel's cabin, graduation, parties, their wedding, vacations they took, countless days and memories of just the two of them filled this small book. As she turned to the last page she noticed what was written.

She read it aloud, "Everyone has a certain part of their lives where they truly wish they could just freeze time. Whether it was three years ago, today, or still to come. Whether it was just a moment, a whole day, or a whole summer. Everyone has a time in their life where they wish everything would just stop. The world would stop turning and people would stop changing, because to them, at that time, everything was perfect", she took a breath to hold back her tears, "these are my moments with you Peyton. I know we've had some bumps in the road, but I truly cannot wait to make more of these memories with you."

"Now I know why you're a writer", she joked as she wiped at her tears.

"I meant every word", he said as he took her hands in his.

"I know", she said as she leaned in and kissed him. He cupped her face to deepen the kiss but she pulled away.

"Sorry, I know you said we were taking things slowly and that–"

Peyton cut him off, "Do you wanna head back to the house", she watched as he grinned.

"Sure", he said as he helped her off of the blanket.

* * *

"Just so you know you're not getting lucky", she said as they walked into the house.

"What", he asked as he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"I saw the look in your eyes when I asked you to come back here. I simply wanted to have some coffee and desert", she said while taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, that's not a problem", he said a bit unconvincingly.

"Mhmm", she smirked at him.

"So that coffee", he said hoping to change the topic.

"Oh shoot I left my bag in your car. I'll be right back", she said as she rushed out the door.

Lucas took a few deep breaths. Peyton looked amazing tonight, that dress was amazing, her hair was amazing, and everything about her was amazing.

Back in the car Peyton was searching around for her bag when the low humming sound stopped her. She reached into the cup holder and furrowed her brows when she looked at who was calling Lucas.

"Why the hell are you calling my husband", Peyton asked as her anger boiled over.

"Peyton", Brooke asked sounding shocked.

"Are you two sleeping together again? God, I cannot believe this", she was about to run into the house and give Lucas a piece of her mind when Brooke stopped her.

"Peyton, we're not sleeping together", Brooke defended.

"Oh then why are you calling him at ten o'clock on a Saturday?"

"Because I wanted to know how your date was", she said as she smiled.

"What", Peyton asked slightly embarrassed.

"Lucas called me and told me he was taking you out on a date, he was incredibly nervous. He told me about the café and the predictions, he said he had another surprise, which he refused to tell me about", she said while furrowing her brows.

"Why should I believe you", Peyton asked, refusing to let her guard down.

"Because I'm trying to regain your trust, I wouldn't lie to you", she heard Peyton sigh, "Make sure you save the label of that pale yellow dress you have on when Lucas rips you out of it", she said while smirking.

"Brooke", Peyton said as she turned beat red.

Brooke scoffed, "When did you become such a prude?" she joked.

"Sorry I'm not comfortable talking about this with my husbands former mistress", Peyton heard Brooke sigh.

"So if you helped him with this date, you told him about the calla lilies", Peyton asked, trying to change the topic.

"No, he wanted to get you roses but then I told him to get your favorite flowers, he knew they were calla lilies. Give the man some credit", she said while laughing.

"Okay but your sure you didn't know about the surprise", Peyton asked skeptically.

"No, and I'm dying. You wanna tell me", Brooke asked hesitantly.

Peyton debated it. Brooke had helped out with the date. Peyton bit her lip before continuing.

"Why did he call you? After everything, why would he call you?"

"Because, I know you better then anyone P. Scott."

"It was a scrapbook", Peyton said quietly.

"That's sickeningly cute", this caused Peyton to smile.

"I have to go, Lucas is inside", she said as she watched him nervously fidget with his hands.

"Okay", Brooke said softly.

"Just so you know you're not absolved from anything."

"Good, because I haven't even began to ask for forgiveness yet."

"Night B. Davis", they both smiled at the use of her nickname.

"Night P. Scott."

Peyton looked into the house and sighed. She wasn't going to tell Lucas about talking with Brooke, not tonight anyway. She smiled in spite of herself. She was going to enjoy the moment of being with him.

* * *

Lucas looked around the living room. He didn't want to leave him spot on the couch because from where he was sitting he had the perfect view of his wife. He smiled when he saw her bending over the seat, looking for her purse. 'She's always losing something', he said to himself. That smile faded when he saw her talking on the phone, his lips turned into an all out frown when he saw her yelling and about to run into the house before she stopped again. At this he hurried into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. When he walked back into the living room she was still on the phone. He decided to sit and take whatever verbal bashing she was gong to dish out. He held his breath as she opened the door.

He watched as she walked right over to him and straddled his lap.

"What's going on", he asked curiously.

"I love you", she said while staring into his eyes.

"I love you too", he said while doing the same.

"Tonight was amazing", she whispered as he leaned closer.

"You're amazing", he said as he cupped her face.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Before long Lucas tilted her head with his hands to deepen it. Their tongues slowly tangled as Peyton ran her fingers through Lucas's hair. She shifted her hips to get closer to him. He let out a low groan. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides. When they pulled away they were both breathless.

"I love you", he said as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"You already said that", she joked as she began a trail of kisses along his neck, stopping when she reached the hinge of his jaw, right below his ear.

"I mean it. Every time I say it Peyton", he said through hooded eyes, that spot was his absolute weak point. She stopped abruptly and looked at him.

"There's no turning back Luke. Wherever we go tonight, this is it. If you have any doubts or your sick of me just stop now and leave", she said quietly. Lucas smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere", he said as he kissed her again. She took of his sports jacket and continued to kiss his neck. He slowly slid his hands up the bottom of her dress, needed to feel her warm skin.

"Upstairs", Peyton said before she quickly smashed her lips back onto his.

They fumbled up the stairs. Lucas carefully held onto Peyton all the while her legs were wrapped around his waist. Once they reached the bedroom he slowly placed her on her feet. She ran her long fingers down his chest and his ever present bulge before she ran her finger back up. She smiled as he shuddered in anticipation. They both stared intensely as she undid his belt buckle, throwing it across the room, watching as his pants fell to the floor. Lucas unzipped her dress watching as it slowly fell to the floor, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. He took a moment to drink in everything about her. She blushed.

"God, you're beautiful", he said right before he kissed her again. She hooked her fingers around the rim of his boxers, watching as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. In one swift motion they fell to the floor in heap taking his socks with them as he stepped out of them. He picked her up and she quickly wrapped her long legs back around his waist. The slowly fell onto the bed and he began a trail of kisses from her lips, down across her collar bone, to in between the cleavage of her breasts all the way down in between her thighs. She arched her back so that he could remove the article of clothing separating them. He brought his face back up to hers and they kissed deeply as he brought his hand up and slowly massaged her breast.

"Lucas", she moaned into his mouth. She shifted her hips and could feel his hardness; he was just as ready as she was.

"Lucas", she said more seriously.

"Hmm", he mumbled as he slowly kissed her pulse point. She cupped his face as she spoke.

"Make love to me", she said with love in her eyes. This confirmed any reassurance he might have needed. He entwined their hands above her head as he positioned himself. Right before he entered he hesitated, she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I love you", she said while gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too", he said meaning it more then ever.

He entered her slowly, they both stayed joined like that for a moment; this was the first time in months either of them had done this. Once they were used to the feeling of the other, they began a slow and steady movement. They made love slowly and passionately. Each whispering the others name and leaving sweet lingering kisses along each others body. As their heartbeats increased so did their movements. The closer they got the faster they moved. With the last thrust they yelled the others name. As he rolled off of her he took her in his arms.

"That was the best desert I've ever had" he joked in between breaths.

She leaned up and kissed him. "You want seconds", she said seductively.

Lucas and Peyton spent the rest of the night making love. Making up for the lost months. Making up for the broken hearts. Making up for all the things they've missed.

* * *

Okay…I hope I did it justice...let me know lol 


	22. Heaven Here

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Lucas woke up that morning happier then he had woken up in months. His legs were tangled around Peyton's and his arms were firmly wrapped around her waist. He peacefully breathed in her all too familiar scent. He loved waking up next to her in the morning. He loved that he always woke up before her. He took the time to look at her, really look at her. The gentle slope of her nose, her slightly pursed lips, her long neck that currently held a light red bite, the dip of her collar bone, everything he had missed over the last few months. He unconsciously began to rub circles on her stomach, watching as she shut her eyes tighter, much like she did in the hospital. He immediately smirked; he could reform to his old ways of waking her up.

He slowly lowered his lips to her neck, lightly leaving a trail of kisses. He moved his hand up and down her bare stomach, smiling as he saw her take in a deep breath. He kissed her face. Her cheek, forehead, the tip of her nose, he watched her slowly open her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Their tongues slowly stroking the other until Peyton couldn't handle it. She pulled away breathlessly.

"Good morning", he said with a smirk.

"Good morning to you too", she said as she leaned back up for another kiss.

That quickly became more heated and the two reunited lovers started off the day the way the ended the previous night.

* * *

Keith Scott had woken up in an entirely different way. Technically you'd have to be asleep to wake up and considering he never got to bed he never really woke up. Yes, that sounded crazy but after being up all night apologizing to your fiancée's door, you tend to go a little crazy.

"Ash, babe I'm sorry", he said tiredly as he knocked on her door.

"You know I love you. You know I can't wait to marry you", he said honestly.

"I didn't mean what I said", he knocked again in frustration.

_The Previous Night_

_Keith and Ashley sat around her kitchen table going over all the last minute wedding needs. Ashley and the planner were talking animatedly about the bouquets and how the Church would look in her color choices. Keith however was thinking about his wedding night. That didn't mean that was all he was marrying her for, far from it actually. He loved Ashley with everything he had; it's just that he was a teenage boy and she was already the most beautiful girl he had ever known, he couldn't wait to see her in that environment._

"_What do you think Keith?" Ashley asked, snapping him from his thoughts._

"_Umm…I think…about what", he finally asked._

"_About the boutonnieres", she said as she looked at him curiously._

"_Oh right. I think that's a great idea", he said, praying it was the right answer._

"_So, you don't mind if they're black", she tested him._

"_Black", he questioned with a scrunched up face._

"_God, I knew you weren't listening. Keith this stuff is important to me. And no they're not black", she said as she threw her hands up in frustration._

"_I'm sorry Ash, I just don't really care about all this stuff", he said instantly regretting his words._

"_What", she asked as if she had just been slapped._

"_Well…I mean…" he looked to the planner for some sort of help. He simply held up his hands and quietly walked away._

"_You don't care about our wedding", she said gesturing between them._

"_No, I do…I just", he groaned out in frustration._

"_You know what…fine", she said as she threw the engagement ring on the table._

"_What are you doing", he asked in a panicked voice._

"_If you don't care about our wedding then neither do I", she yelled as she slammed her bedroom door behind her._

_Keith picked up the ring and silently trekked up the stairs. It was going to be a long night._

"Ashley", he dragged out. Right as he was about to knock on the door it swung open.

"Could you stop", she hissed. She looked almost as bad as Keith did. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red, her face was blotchy, but Keith could only smile at her.

"Morning beautiful", she rolled her eyes.

"Your mother was right; you are too much like your father", she said as she tried to hide her smile.

"I'm sorry about last night", he said sincerely.

"I know, I heard you the first twenty times", she said a she walked down the hall.

"I can't wait to marry you Ashley Quinn", she was glad he could only see the back of her head, "and I know you're smiling right now", she turned to face the Scott smirk.

"How do you do that?"

"What", he asked with confusion in his voice.

"Make me love you all the time, even when I don't want to", she muttered playfully.

Keith sighed when he saw her smile.

"It's a gift", he said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him.

"I'm sorry about last night too. I just freaked out because this is all so overwhelming and I could use your input", she said quietly.

"Okay, what's left do", he asked as the walked hand in hand down the stairs.

"Dropping off the deposits, last minute checks on the seating, and the final decision of our first dance song", her eyes lit up as she turned to face him again.

"I'll handle the deposits and the song."

"I love you", she said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you too", he said as he met her halfway. Their kiss instantly deepened as she began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck and he rubbed his hands up and down her sides.

"A few more weeks", Ashley said breathlessly.

Keith dropped to one knee. "Ashley, will you wear this ring again", he smiled as she frantically nodded her head.

"God, I felt naked without this on", she said as she looked at her hand.

"I have to go get everyone from their designated places", he laughed as Ashley walked him to the door.

"How do you think their date went", she asked.

"Well, I guess I'll find out later", he said as he shrugged his shoulders. With one last kiss he said goodbye and walked to the car.

* * *

Back at the Scott household Lucas and Peyton were quietly laying in bed simply enjoying the others company. Innocent touches still making them blush. Peyton had her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat while Lucas twirled a loose curl between his fingers.

"I'm hungry", Peyton said quietly.

"Well, I can take care of that", he said huskily.

"I meant for food", she said while slapping him playfully.

"Well then, I know its not Saturday but, how about I make my famous pancakes with whatever you want in them", he watched her face light up.

"That sounds perfect", she said while lightly kissing him.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure the kids would have a problem with my cooking naked", he joked.

"Oh, umm, some of your things are still in the bottom drawer", he nodded his head.

"But how about we take a shower first", she said as she kissed her way down his chest.

"I think that's the perfect solution for working up an appetite", he said as he carried her bridal style to the bathroom and closed the door with his foot.

An hour later…

"That was the best shower I've ever had", Lucas said while grinning from ear to ear.

"It wasn't too bad", Peyton teased. Lucas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, despite her unconvincing protests.

"I missed you", he whispered as set put her down.

"I missed you too", she said as she cupped his face and kissed him sweetly.

"Alright, now I don't know about you but I'm starving", he said as he walked over to the drawer and pulled out an old pair of shorts and his Keith Scott Body Shop sweatshirt.

Peyton took the moment to admire him, watching as tiny water droplets fell from his hair and all the way down his lean muscular back, stopping when they were absorbed by the towel tied loosely around his waist. She let out a shuddering sigh.

"Peyton…Peyton", he watched as she blushed, snapping back to reality.

"Were you staring at me?" he asked as he slowly walked over to her.

"No", she said a little too quickly.

"Well you know", he said quietly as his hands went to belt of her robe, "it's only fair that I admire you", he said gruffly as the belt became looser and looser.

Peyton got lost in the moment before she heard Keith's loud voice echo through the house.

"Lucas", she hissed.

"Hmmm", he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Luke the kids are home", she sad firmly.

"I don't remember that stopping us before", she could feel him smiling on her neck.

"Luke seriously", she said as she took his hands in hers, "go make breakfast, I'll be right down", she smiled as he leaned in for one last kiss.

"Alright, alright, but hurry, we might run out of add-ins", he said with his back to her.

"Lucas Scott", she yelled before he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Yea", he said. As he turned around he was greeted by a flashing Peyton. He stood there with his mouth a gape.

"I cannot wait till we're alone again", he said as she smiled coyly.

When he left the room she jumped on the bed and threw a pillow over her face to let out a squeal as she flailed her legs about.

Things were definitely looking up for the Scotts.

* * *

"Mom", Keith yelled into the house, he furrowed his brows when he got no answer.

"Okay", he mumbled to himself.

"How about some pancakes", he watched as Mikey and Anna nodded their heads enthusiastically. They all stopped when they saw who was standing in the kitchen.

"Daddy", Anna said in surprise.

"Hey Anna Banana", he said as his youngest daughter ran into his arms.

"What are you doing here dad", Mikey asked as he walked over and hugged his father's leg.

"I'm making breakfast", he joked, hoping to save the serious talk for when Peyton was with him. Mikey and Anna seemed satisfied because they sat down at the table; Keith however, gave him a skeptical look.

"And how is my favorite little baby boy", he cooed as he walked over to Keith and took R.J. from him.

"I'm fine dad", Keith joked which caused the entire room to fill with laughter.

"Where's Ellie?" Lucas asked as he looked around the room.

"She wasn't at Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's. I figured she was here", he said as she shrugged his shoulders.

"Umm, I'm gunna go find her.", he said as he handed R.J. back to Keith, "Tell your mother I'll be back later", he said as he kissed them all and walked out the door.

"Okay", Keith said in confusion.

"Morning kids", Peyton sang as she walked down the stairs.

"Okay what's going on", Keith asked in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked as she took R.J. and placed him in the carrier to be fed.

"Well, we all get here and dad's in the kitchen, you're all jolly…" he trailed off as he realized what most likely took place, "oh ew, never mind", he watched as Peyton blushed.

"Where is your father", Peyton asked as she looked into the kitchen.

"He went to go find Ellie", Mikey said.

"Oh, listen I kind of wanted to take care of something really quickly", she looked over at Keith, "do you mind watching them for a little bit", she asked timidly.

"Sure, I haven't slept in nearly a day but whatever", he joked.

"Why haven't you slept in nearly a day", Peyton asked accusingly.

Keith held up his hands defensively, "Ashley and I got into a fight about the wedding and I spent the entire night apologizing to her through her bedroom door", he said as he shook his head.

"You know your uncle did that once, but for a completely different reason", she stressed the word 'completely'.

"I'll be home soon", she said as she kissed them all and grabbed the shopping bag before walking out the door.

"Who wants to play a game", he watched as Mikey and Anna's faces lit up, "it's called who can sleep the longest?" he watched as they scrunched up their noses and began to run around the house while R.J. fussed.

"Oh boy", he muttered as he ran a tired hand over his face.

* * *

Lucas had driven around almost all of Tree Hill. He checked the record store, the art exhibit at the museum, the café, Tric, the docks, virtually everywhere. As he drove past his childhood court he realized there was one place he didn't check.

He parked the car and quietly walked over to the benches where Ellie was sitting with an old basketball in her hands.

"You know, when we first learned about your HCM, I prayed that Keith wouldn't have it", Ellie said while staring at the net. Lucas was surprised that she knew it was him.

"He has so much going for him with this game; I couldn't bear to watch him lose it all", he heard her voice quiver, "I guess it didn't hit me that I could have it", she said in disbelief, all the while her eyes never left that net.

"You couldn't have known Ell", he said quietly as he rubbed her back.

"I used to come down here and shoot around", she said as she began to spin the ball between her hands. Lucas looked right at her, "I never told anyone because I would only do it to help clear my head, just me and my thoughts. The sound of the ball dribbling and the 'swoosh' of the net were the only things I ever really heard", Lucas nodded knowingly because he felt the same things, "I used to get really out of breath but I figured that's because I was out of shape or because I didn't play regularly", she said as sobs overtook her body.

Lucas pulled her close and held her tightly. He wiped his own tears and he tried to soothe her. He felt a twinge of guilt and began to cry harder.

"This isn't the end of everything Ellie", he said quietly. She looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Yea, you have to take medication for the rest of your life. That sucks and I'm sorry that you do but, as long as you remember that tiny pill everyday you don't have anything to worry about", he assured her.

"I know but, this was my way of clearing my head. Yea, I draw like mom does but, this was my connection to you. It's in my blood", she laughed sadly. She turned to look at him for the first time since he sat down.

"Dad, why are you wearing a sweatshirt? It's like eighty degrees out", she said as she furrowed her brows.

"Oh, um", Lucas began to rub the back of his neck.

"Oh God", Ellie said as she scrunched up her nose, "Never mind".

Lucas chuckled. "Have you taken your meds today", he watched as she nodded her head, "me too", again she nodded with confusion in her eyes.

"Have you shot around yet?"

"Nope", she said as she turned back to the net.

Lucas stood up and took the ball from her hands.

"How about we clear our heads for a good fifteen minutes", he watched as she smiled and stood up next to him.

Together they walked onto the court that meant so much to both of them.

She didn't really know what she was doing here. She told herself it was to give back the dress but, in a way she wanted to talk. They were best friends at one point. She would tell her whenever something happened between her and Lucas.

She held her breath as she rang the doorbell once…twice…three times; she realized she had forgotten the dress in the car; she was about to turn and walk away when the door swung open.

"Peyton", he said sounding surprised and scared.

"Oh my God", She said as she turned and walked away.

"Peyton stop", he begged as he followed after her.

"How could you not tell me", she said, the pain was evident in her voice.

"Well, when was the right time", he said suddenly angered, "we haven't talked in weeks."

"And whose idea was that", she said as she pointed at him angrily.

"You agreed to it too", he yelled back. Neither of them noticed the dark brunette that was lingering in her doorway.

"God Jake, you still should have told me", she said as her eyes began to burn.

Jake scoffed. "So you could tell me how she's no good. That she's a liar and a cheater and whore."

"Well she did ruin my family", Peyton said bitterly.

"She's not that person anymore", he said quietly.

It was Peyton's turn to scoff. "I didn't think she was that person at all and yet look at what she did."

"Both of you stop it", Brooke yelled making her presence known for the first time. Their heads snapped towards hers.

"This is ridiculous", she said exasperatedly, "Peyton he wanted to tell you. I told him not to. I figured that it would only blow up in our faces", she said sadly.

"Yea well, look how well that worked out for you both", she said coldly as she stormed down the rest of the path and got into her car.

She took some deep breaths as she looked out on front of her. Jake and Brooke seemed to be having some type of conversation. They both looked upset. Peyton turned her head and looked at the bag that still had the dress in it, her curiosity got the best of her and she took a look at the label.

"_Limited Edition_", Peyton said out loud as she furrowed her brows. She turned it over and smiled at what she read.

"_Hoes over Psychos_", she looked back up as she watched Brooke sadly walk back into the house, leaving Jake alone on the front lawn. She sighed as she got out of the car and cautiously walked over to him.

"Jake", she said quietly while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No", he said as he shook her off, "just leave me alone", he said coldly.

"Jake, I'm sorry", she said sincerely.

"Yea well me too. We're done, whatever me and Brooke had it's over", he said sadly.

"You don't know that", she tried to reassure him.

"She said she didn't want to betray you", he laughed bitterly, "she didn't want to come between our friendship", he said while shaking his head.

Peyton was speechless, what do you say to something like that. There isn't anything to say really.

"Too bad there's no friendship to come between", he said coldly as he walked away.

"Jake, wait", Peyton leaded as she walked after him.

"No Peyton, I've stood back and supported you and Lucas, throughout everything", he yelled causing her to flinch, "and now I was with someone who makes me happy, like really happy and you couldn't support me", he said dejectedly as he turned and walked away from her.

* * *

She walked into the house somberly. She felt like a fool. Jake was right. He supported her and Luke even when it hurt him the most and even though it was Brooke, she should have been supportive. She was broken from her depressing thoughts when a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey you", he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Hey", she said quietly, as she leaned her head onto his chest.

"What's wrong", he asked as soon as he heard her solemn tone.

She was about to answer when she walked into the kitchen and saw all their kids sitting around the table.

"It can wait", she whispered as she kissed him quickly.

"Okay guys, we have some news", Peyton said while smiling.

"How would you feel if I moved back in", Lucas asked as he took Peyton's hand in his own.

"Like for real", Mikey asked.

"Like to tuck me in at night", Anna asked excitedly.

"Yea, for all those things", Peyton said.

"We'll all get your things from your apartment tomorrow", Keith said with a smile.

"Yea, we can make a day out of it", Ellie added.

Peyton and Lucas looked at each other lovingly and then their kids.

"Great", Lucas said as he stood up.

"So who wants pancakes", Lucas asked.

"I do", Mikey and Anna yelled at the same time. Peyton, Keith, and Ellie all got up and headed to the refrigerator to gather the add-ins.

That night the Scotts spent their Sunday night eating their typical Saturday morning routine. It was just a new tradition to mark the new beginning.

* * *

okay...some Leyton goodness lol...let me know what you thought. 


	23. Down To The Wire

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

A week had passed and with that so had graduation. Keith, Ashley, James, and Kaitlin were all now officially Tree Hill High graduates. Lucas was pretty sure he hadn't seen Peyton cry like that in a long time. He had teased her for it for the past week.

Right now everyone was sitting around the Scott's backyard having a barbeque. It was summertime and everyone was enjoying being together. The kids were playing in the pool, having water balloon fights, eating, and the adults were enjoying the time they had to talk. It had been a while since they had done anything like this.

"I still can't believe you cried like that", Nathan teased.

"Okay, what are you and Luke some type of tag team", Peyton asked, obviously frustrated.

"I'm just saying", Nathan said as he held up his hands defensively.

"Well stop just saying", Peyton mocked him to which he stuck out his tongue in response.

"I cried too", Haley attempted to defend her friend.

"But momma was almost drowning", Anna said as she reached to get some pretzels before running back to play. All the adults laughed, except for Peyton.

"Can I get some back up here", Peyton pleaded to the other women around her.

"I cried at Lucas's graduation", Karen said as Peyton smiled triumphantly, "but that could have been mixed with the fact that he was having a baby or that he was going to be engaged by the following week", everyone laughed as Peyton's face fell once again.

"Thanks Karen", Peyton muttered.

"What are you going to do in two weeks?" Lucas asked.

Two weeks. Keith and Ashley's wedding was two weeks away. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me", she muttered as she sat on his lap.

"I thought you were supportive of it", Haley asked when she noticed her friends change in attitude.

"I am, completely. I guess I'm just nervous", she said as she shrugged.

"What are you nervous about", Nathan asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Because marriage is a huge step. I don't doubt their love for each other but I just…I don't know", she said, obviously uncomfortable.

"Karen, Kaitlin gave an amazing speech", Haley said hoping to break whatever tension had arisen.

"Oh I know", Karen said proudly. She wasn't one to brag about herself but it was a different story when it came to her kids.

"It beat yours Hales", Lucas joked.

"Well that's because I didn't get to finish it", she defended as she pointed to James.

"Maybe he was trying to tell you something", Peyton teased.

"Oh that's it", Haley warned as she picked up one of the water balloons.

"Don't you dare Haley James", Peyton yelled as she jumped off Lucas's lap.

"It's Scott", she yelled as she chucked the balloon right at Peyton's head.

"You're dead", Peyton yelled as they began to run around the backyard, the kids all joining in on the fight.

"It's good to see her like that again", Karen said quietly.

"Yea, it really is" Nathan agreed. Lucas felt the guilt rush over, he knew it was his fault that she hadn't been herself.

"It's because of you", Nathan said, snapping him from his thoughts.

"I know", he muttered sadly.

"No, not that. Well that too but, I mean the reason she's so…" he wasn't sure of the word her was looking for so he just pointed to her.

Lucas looked and smiled. God, he loved that smile.

"Yea, I know what you mean", he said as he smiled again. They three of them continued to talk until they heard the shrieks by the pool.

James and Keith tackled Peyton and Haley into the pool. Lucas and Nathan walked over with false pouts on their faces.

"Aww, what's the matter, can't take a little water", Nathan teased as he helped Haley out of the water.

"It's not funny", she tried to say angrily.

"You are both terrible influences on them", Peyton said as Lucas helped her out.

"How is this possibly our fault", Lucas said incredulously.

"It just is", Peyton teased.

"Well if it's our fault, I might as well do something about it", Nathan said as he threw Haley over his shoulder and jumped back in the pool. Peyton was laughing hysterically as Karen went to get the camera. Peyton stopped laughing when she saw the look in Lucas's eyes.

"Don't even think about it Scottttttttt", she dragged out as Lucas pulled her into the pool.

"Too late", he teased as they both came up with smiles on their faces. He gently pushed a wet curl from her face and kissed her as a flash went off.

"Got it", Karen yelled with a content smile on her face. Neither of them knew where that picture would turn up in a few months.

* * *

The next week hadn't been too eventful, at least not yet anyway.

Lucas sat at the kitchen table. For the past hour actually, he had sat at this kitchen table. Ever since the mail had come he handy taken his eyes off of that one envelope. He wasn't stupid; he knew what was in there. It was just that seeing them set off a whole new batch of feelings that he pushed down in the recent months. He had hurt her, badly. He closed his eyes and rubbed is face tiredly. He was about to go for a walk when he heard the front door open.

"Lucas, I'm home", Peyton yelled as she entered the home.

"In the kitchen", he muttered.

"What's wrong", she asked as she walked in, immediately noticing the large manila envelope.

"It's the divorce papers", he whispered.

"Geez, they took long", she tried to lighten the mood.

"Yea", he mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"These are divorce papers Peyton", he said as he threw the envelope on the table.

"I know that", she said firmly, "Lucas, we're not getting divorced, so these don't mean anything", she said as she put her hand on his knee.

"But they meant something once. God, we were going to be divorced", he said more to himself.

"Well, we weren't in such a great place a few months ago", she said obviously.

"I know but, I guess these coming today just made me think of everything", he said softly.

"Well, how about we take care of that", she said as she took his and hand the envelope and began to walk up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"The office."

"Why?" he asked hoping to get a more detailed answer.

"Because we are going to shred these", she said as she handed him the envelope. Lucas smiled as he threw her over his shoulder and practically ran to his office.

Some time later they were both lying in his office after, umm…celebrating their shredding of the papers.

"How come you're so nervous about Keith getting married", he asked softly.

"I don't know", she said as she shrugged.

"Peyton I know when you're lying", he said as she titled her chin to face him.

"I guess because…we were that in love when we were their age and look at what we went through. I don't want him or Ashley to ever experience that", she said sadly.

Lucas closed his eyes and took a breath. "Peyton, I know that everything I did really hurt you. Keith isn't completely like me. He wouldn't do something like that, he lived through it, he knows how it feels", he said barely above a whisper.

"I know, I'm sorry, I completely ruined the mood we had", she joked.

"It's okay Peyton. We should be able to talk, don't hold back", he smiled as she kissed him passionately.

"I'm pretty lucky", she said as she lay back down on his chest and closed her eyes.

"No, I'm lucky", he said. The two of them drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"You tell her", Ashley whispered.

"No, you tell her", Keith insisted

"She's your mother", Ashley pointed out.

"But she likes you more", he argued.

Ashley scoffed, "Oh please."

"No, it's true", Peyton joked as she walked into the room, startling the teens.

"Mom", Keith exclaimed.

"Son", Peyton mimicked.

"How long have you been standing there", Ashley asked hesitantly.

"Only long enough to know that I need to be told something but that neither of you want to tell me", she looked at them accusingly.

"Oh, okay", Ashley said as she looked at Keith.

"Umm, we have a bit of a dilemma", Keith said as he looked at Peyton.

"Okay", she said with confusion in her voice.

"Well, when we gave the invitation list to the planner Brooke's name was still on it", he watched as Peyton raised her brows, "it wasn't taken off, ever", she nodded hesitantly, "and even though she didn't R.S.V.P. the planner put her at a table", again Peyton nodded.

"He wasn't from around here was he", she joked.

They both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Wait, you guys thought I was going to be mad at you", she asked sounding hurt.

"Well we didn't think you would be mad but we weren't really too sure how you would react", Ashley said meekly.

"I would never throw a tantrum or anything like that because it's your wedding. Besides it's not your fault and Brooke and I well we aren't really anything, which is like me and Jake", she said sadly.

"He still hasn't returned your calls", Keith asked quietly.

"Nope", Peyton said dejectedly.

"Maybe he just needs some time", Ashley said optimistically.

"Maybe", Peyton said as she shrugged her shoulders, "Listen I'm gunna head upstairs, good luck with this last minute wedding stuff", she laughed when they both rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys", Lucas said as he entered the house.

"Hey dad", Keith said.

"Hey Mr. Scott", Ashley bubbled.

"Ashley, its Lucas. I'm not that old", Ashley blushed, "where's your mother", he asked after he scanned the house.

"Upstairs", Keith said solemnly.

"Did something happen?" he asked cautiously.

"No, well we told her that Brooke was probably going to be at the wedding", Lucas's eyes widened.

"Really", he asked.

"Yea, there was some miscommunication with the planner", Ashley muttered angrily.

"But that's why she's upset?" he asked skeptically.

"Well then she kind of talked about Jake and that he never called her back", he said quietly.

"Oh", he said as he looked towards the stairs, "I'm gunna go check on her", he watched as they nodded.

"Your parents love for each other amazes me", Ashley whispered.

"Me too", he said as he smiled.

Lucas quietly climbed into bed beside his wife and took her into his arms.

"What's wrong", he asked quietly.

Peyton sighed loudly, "Jake isn't returning my calls", she said dejectedly.

"I heard Brooke might be at the wedding", he said cautiously.

"Yup. But I don't even care, she's his godmother, she's a backstabbing whore but she's still his godmother", Lucas chuckled.

"She isn't returning your calls either I'm guessing", she shook her head into his chest.

"Well maybe you can fix them at the wedding", he offered.

"Yea, maybe", she said softly.

* * *

Back downstairs they were having one family member who wasn't being as cooperative.

"There is no way she's coming to the wedding", Ellie yelled.

"We don't know if she definitely is, but it's a possibility", Keith yelled back.

"Well call her and tell her she's uninvited", Ellie said as she threw him the phone.

"We can't do that". Ashley argued.

"Then I will", Ellie said as she took the phone back.

"Her place is already paid for Ell", Keith said through gritted teeth.

"This is ridiculous", Ellie said as she threw up her hands in frustration.

"Look, mom is dealing with this for us, can't you", he pleaded.

Ellie thought for a moment. It was her brothers wedding day…

"Fine", she said reluctantly.

"Thank you Ellie", Ashley said appreciatively.

"Thanks", Keith said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah", she said as she waved them off, "just don't let me see her talking to dad", she threatened as she walked out of the house.

Keith and Ashley looked at each other.

"One more week", they both said.

* * *

Okay so I don't know how proud I am of this chapter, it took me a while to write it…I won't be updating till Monday or maybe Tuesday because I'm going away this weekend…next chapter will be the wedding I have a first dance song in mind, but I am opened to suggestions…so if you have an idea either pm me or leave it in a review…also, love scene with Ashley and Keith? I'm debating it but let me know about that too. If it helps, remmeber that Jake will be singing the song.

So you guys have two jobs lol…first dance song and love scene—yes or no?


	24. The Big Day

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Lucas ran a hand threw his blonde hair. Today was the day his oldest son was getting married. He couldn't believe this day was actually here. Better yet, he couldn't believe he was getting to experience it. Given everything that had happened nine months ago, he wasn't sure he would get to experience this. He sighed as he walked into their bedroom for the third time only to find that Peyton still hadn't moved. 

"Peyton", he said softly, listening closely as she mumbled something incoherently.

"Peyt", he said a little firmer as he rubbed her leg soothingly. She viciously threw the covers off of her, revealing the silent tears she had shed.

"Baby what's wrong", he said in a slightly panicked voice as he lay down next to her.

"My baby boy is getting married", she whined, Lucas had to control the urge to laugh.

"Sweetie, we knew this day was coming", he said softly.

"Yea but that doesn't change the fact that he's leaving", she said with a pout.

"Peyton, we have four other children that will still be here", he tried to reassure her.

"I know but he's my oldest boy", she watched as Lucas gave her a look.

"Okay I know I'm being silly, but it's a huge step", she pointed out.

Lucas chuckled, "I'm pretty sure that's how our parent's felt when we told them we were having a baby, before we were married", he watched as slowly gave in.

"That's true", she said reluctantly.

"Now how about you take a shower, put on that beautiful orange dress, and we go watch our son get married", he smiled as she finally smiled.

"Okay", she said as he nodded and began to get up, "but how about you take that shower with me", she asked seductively. Together they ran into the bathroom.

A few hours later the Scotts all stood in the beautifully decorated Church. Since it was summer Ashley's color choices were different shades of orange and creams. Cream colored roses and orange tulips lined the pews. Peyton and Ashley's mother, Chelsea, were given deep orange dresses. Peyton's was a halter that was V cut up to her breast bone; it showed minimal cleavage so that it was still tasteful enough for the wedding. The bridesmaids had a lighter color orange dress with a dark orange sash around the stomach, their bouquets were white roses. All the men involved had sand colored suits with white button up shirts; they all had the first few buttons undone and orange boutonnieres. Keith was the only one wearing a tie, for reasons he refused to tell anyone.

"I think I'll go see Ashley", Peyton said quietly.

"Yea, I'm going to go see Keith", they shared a quick kiss before heading in different directions.

* * *

Peyton knocked on the bridal door hesitantly, waiting with baited breath. 

"Come in", she heard the almost child like voice.

Peyton was in awe when she stepped inside. Ashley Quinn, the little girl she had watched grow up, looked nothing like the half toothless six year old that first told her she was going to marry her son one day. Keith's response was a disgusted face as he ran away from her, Ashley soon following. How right she was.

"Hey Mrs. Scott", Ashley said quietly.

"Ash, it's Peyton", she felt like she had said it a million times since Ashley entered high school.

"Okay", she said bashfully.

"You look beautiful", Peyton sincerely.

"Thanks", Ashley said as she blushed again. Her dress was strapless and fitted her small frame perfectly. The nearly one hundred tiny buttons that had closed the front were a Brooke Davis detail. The original design was hers but after everything they decided not to use her. Ashley had fallen in love with Brooke's sketch and took it to a different designer. Her dark brown hair was held up with antique clips and a few curls hung loosely. Her makeup was done simply but beautifully, her green eyes stood out.

"So I just wanted to come and see how you were doing", Peyton said as she took a seat in the cushioned chair.

"Nervous", Ashley said as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"It'll go away when you see him waiting for you up there, trust me", Peyton said knowingly.

"Thank you", Peyton furrowed her brows, "I know we're young and my parents support us but, you were the first one to step up and really give us your blessing", Peyton suddenly felt guilty for all of the doubts she'd had, "it means a lot to us, to me", she said shyly.

"Come here", Peyton said as she opened her arms. Ashley did as she was told with a smile on her face.

"I cannot wait to call you an official part of this family", Peyton whispered with tears in her eyes as she pulled her back as arms length.

"Thanks", Ashley whispered as she gently wiped her eyes.

"Okay, well now that I have successfully made you cry", she joked, "I'm going to head back out there", she watched as Ashley nodded.

"Oh wait Peyton", Ashley said quietly, "here, this is for you to put on Lucas", she said as she handed Peyton a white boutonniere, "my parents have them too. It's a little gift from us to you", she said softly.

"Thank you Ashley", she said sincerely, "I'll go find Lucas right now."

* * *

Lucas stuck his head in the already slightly opened door. He smiled as he saw Keith frantically pulling at his tie. He took the moment to look at his son who was now a man. He wasn't the little boy that used to dress up in Lucas's old Raven's uniform; he wasn't the little boy that told him he would never get married because girls had cooties. He was a man, after today he would be married and then he would start his own family. 

"Hey", he said quietly.

"Hey dad", Keith said as he pulled on his orange tie once more.

"Come here", Lucas said as he motioned him over.

"Thanks", Keith said as Lucas undid the tie and then began to redo it.

"So, you nervous?"

"Incredibly", Lucas laughed when he saw his son's expression.

"Well wait till you see her walk down that aisle."

"That gives me hope", Keith muttered.

"It will, trust me", Lucas said as he put the last touches on the tie and smoothed out Keith's suit.

"Thanks dad", Keith said sincerely.

"You're welcome", Lucas said with confusion in his voice.

"For being here, doing my tie, being supportive", Keith listed.

"How come you're wearing a tie anyway? Nobody else is", he watched as Keith bit his lip.

"Remember how you used to tell me that every man needs two things, a good woman at his side–"

"And a decent tie", Lucas finished.

"Yea", Keith said as he smiled, "When you were in the hospital I told you that you had to wake up because I was going to need help doing my tie. It was just something I knew I was going to do because it was something that was shared between us", Lucas had to clear his throat before he spoke.

"I'm proud of you Keith" Lucas said as he pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm proud of you too dad", Lucas looked at him with furrowed brows; "you've really stepped up and became the dad I remembered", he watched as Lucas's eyes began to water, "Don't cry", he teased.

"Shut up", Lucas said as he playfully shoved him.

"Oh give this to mom", Keith said as he handed Lucas a corsage, "Ashley's parents have them too", he said as he shrugged.

"Okay, I'll see you out there", Lucas said as he walked out the door.

Lucas and Peyton met up in the hallway a few minutes later.

"I still cannot believe this is an eighteen year olds wedding", Peyton said as she looked around the crowded Church.

"I know it's beautiful", he said as he looked at Peyton.

"Stop it", she said playfully.

"I was told to give you this", Lucas said as he slipped on the cream colored corsage.

"And I am supposed to give you this", she said as she leaned up and pinned the boutonniere to the suit jacket.

"It feels like our prom", he joked as they walked down the aisle.

Peyton scoffed. "At prom I was given a flower by my creepy stalker. This is nothing like that."

"Well then it can be like Honey Grove Prom", he whispered as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"We'll see", Peyton said coyly.

Everyone stood when the bridal march began. Ashley and her father slowly walked down the aisle. Her eyes never leaving Keith's.

"Take care of her", Ashley's father said as he shook Keith's hand.

"I will", he said firmly. Together they walked up the few stairs and stood adjacent from each other as the priest began to speak.

Peyton let her mind wander to various memories and smiled as she looked out at her oldest son, proclaiming his love to the woman he had truly loved since he was little. She smiled as she looked over at Lucas.

"I love you", he whispered as he met her eyes.

"I love you too", she whispered back before she sighed contently.

* * *

"Keith and Ashley have come together today in holy matrimony before God, their friends and their family. They have chosen to write their own vows for this occasion. Keith…" the priest said as he motioned for him to start. 

He took a deep breath and let it out shakily, "I know I may be a Scott but, I'm not quite as eloquent with words as my father but, I'm going to give it my best shot", the Church laughed politely, "Ashley, I'm not sure when I first fell in love with you. I guess it could have been as early as the first time we saw each other when we were five. Or it could have been the first time I realized that you liked me and I liked you back. I'm not sure but, I just remember thinking of you more and more and falling deeply in love with you in the process", he took another breath as he stared into her tear filled eyes, "I remember praying it was you when the phone would ring, but at the same time hoping it wasn't. I couldn't figure out how in the world I was going to impress you, and still be cool, calm, and romantic all at the same time", once again the Church quietly laughed, "Every time I spoke your name I got tongue tied. It amazes me how I still get so anxious and thrilled at the thought of you", he said in true awe of his feelings for her, "But it's because I just keep falling madly in love with you over and over again", he took his hand out of hers to wipe her tears, "I know we're young and people say that young love doesn't last but everyone I know that's been in love since they were our age has outlasted everything. Including those skeptics. And all I know is that if I can wake up everyday and feel what I'm feeling now, then I know we won't ever have a problem", he finished with a smile as he slipped on her white gold band.

Peyton squeezed Lucas's hand; he turned and wiped the tears from her face before kissing her lightly. She leaned her head on his shoulder as Ashley spoke.

"Keith", she took a moment to collect her emotions; everyone watched as Keith squeezed her hand and mouthed 'I love you', Ashley smiled and began once again, "Young love is a tricky concept. Many people feel that you can't be eighteen and in love, well I think that's because they weren't as lucky as we are", she said as they both smiled, "When we first decided to get married I wanted to hear an opinion from someone who knew what we were about to endure. My parents got married in their twenties, so I asked your mother because she was eighteen and probably scared like I was. I never doubted my love for you but some part of me needed to hear the words, so I asked her what it felt like for her to be in love at our age and she said you know you're in love when you can say anything to that person and you know they won't laugh at you. You see their face when you close your eyes, when you can still feel their arms around you holding on tightly long after they've left. You can tell you're in love when you miss them before they're even gone, when their voice lingers in your ears, when their presence eases any pain you have. Being in love is when their name sends chills down your spine, when they're the only one you can think about. You know you're in love when you can see all their hopes and dreams and their soul when you look into their eyes. When they call you at four in the morning and say I love you and mean it. When your tears don't only stain their shirt but deep down into their heart. When they hurt just because of those tears. When even a simple chore done with them can become a lasting memory. After she told me all of that I followed her gaze to your father", Lucas and Peyton looked at each other again and she blushed as he smirked, "So from all of her knowledge and from everything I have felt and experienced with you I came to my own conclusion about young love. You're in love when you can't imagine living without them and can't figure how you lived before you knew them, when they fulfill every need and without them you're incomplete. The love of someone else completes the heart and soul and mind all at once", she lovingly caressed his face before she took his hand and put on his slightly larger ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Keith Scott. You may now kiss your bride", the priest announced.

The Church erupted in applauds as Keith and Ashley shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

"Once again please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Keith Scott", the DJ announced at the reception. Keith and Ashley walked into a very crowded Tric. It was decorated to follow the color scheme at the Church. Lucas and Peyton stood at the side of the dance floor as the newlyweds stood in the middle, waiting for their song to begin. On cue, Jake walked on stage with a guitar in hand. 

"Hey everyone", he said as he looked around, not meeting Peyton's eyes, "I just want to say congratulations to the newlyweds. I haven't known them for that long but I do know that the love they have for each other is something that only comes around once", he smiled as they kissed lightly, "Without further ado please gather around as Ashley and Keith share their first dance as man and wife. This is my acoustic version of 'I'll Be'."

Their friends and family watched as Ashley excitedly bit her lip, obviously pleased with Keith's choice. Jake's soothing voice slowly filled the room.

**The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth**

"I'm glad you picked this song", Ashley said quietly as they swayed together.

"I'm glad that you're glad", he teased.

**Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above**

"So, how does it feel to finally be Mrs. Scott", Keith questioned playfully.

"Amazing", she said quietly as she played with his hair.

Peyton watched the scene unfold with a smile on her face. Lucas's arms were wrapped around her, her son was married and happy, Ellie was in love, her two youngest were thrilled that Lucas was living with them again and R.J. was happy and healthy. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on a certain dark haired brunette whose eyes were fixated on the man singing.

"I'll be right back", she whispered as she slipped out of Lucas's embrace. He quickly pulled her back and gave her lingering kiss.

"Better start stretching for later", he said huskily. Peyton felt the blood rush to her face as she playfully smacked his arm.

**Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival  
You're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead**

"I know a lot of people have said it but, we really are lucky people", Ashley said endearingly.

"I know, not many people find their soul mate at our age", Keith pointed out.

As they swayed around the dance floor Ashley's eyes wandered somewhere other then Keith's eyes, landing on her in-laws.

"I can think of two people", she said confidently. Keith followed her gaze and nodded with a smile on his face as he pulled her closer.

**Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above**

Peyton slowly approached the corner table. It was obvious that Brooke didn't want to be noticed. Before Peyton took a seat she stood there and watched as Brooke stared at Jake as he sang the heartfelt words. There was no denying that even though they weren't together, there was something there. Peyton thought of the irony, her and Lucas were the same way. Peyton quietly slipped into the unoccupied seat.

"Hey", she said hesitantly. Brooke's head snapped towards hers.

**I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

"Peyton", Brooke said shakily, "umm, I was just leaving", she lied as she began to stand up.

"It's there isn't it", Peyton questioned before Brooke really had the chance to leave.

"What's where", Brooke asked as she quirked her eyebrow.

"You and Jake. There's something there", she said quietly. Brooke sighed as she sat back down.

"It doesn't matter", Brooke said dejectedly, "I told him it was over, he hates me", she said as she took a deep breath.

"He doesn't hate you Brooke", Peyton pointed out, "If I hated someone I definitely would not be looking at them like that", she said as she discreetly pointed to Jake who was stealing glances at Brooke. Brooke blushed.

**I've dropped out  
Burned up  
Fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in  
Turned on  
Remembered the things you said**

They sat there in silence until Brooke spoke again.

"I'm sorry", she said honestly.

"I know", Peyton said as she nodded her head, "and I am too", she turned to look at Brooke for the first time.

"For what", Brooke said incredulously.

"I was hurt that Jake never told me. He was there for me throughout so much; I just thought that it meant something. The fact that he was seeing you didn't make finding out that much better. I reacted like a five year old, it wasn't fair. Jake says you've changed and I trust him. So, that being said, go get him", she said as she nudged Brooke's shoulder.

"I can't", Brooke whispered as she looked at the floor.

"Yes you can", Peyton emphasized.

"No, he won't want to talk to me."

"Brooke when Lucas was in the hospital I got some pretty great advice; Life's too short to live with regrets", she said quietly as she stood back up.

"Hey Peyton", Brooke watched as her former best friend turned around to face her. Before she could open her mouth Peyton spoke.

"Eventually Brooke", Peyton said, knowing what her question would be. Brooke smiled and turned her attention back to Jake.

**I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

Peyton made her way back towards Lucas. He smiled at her and opened his arms, she obliged immediately. Sighing contently as she leaned her head onto his chest. He kissed the top of her head before he spoke.

"So, that seemed to go well", he asked optimistically.

"I think it did", she said hopefully. In the end all she wanted was for Jake to be happy and if Brooke made him happy then so be it.

**I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of you life**

The song ended and Keith dipped Ashley as he kissed her passionately. The room erupted in hoots and hollers as both of them blushed profusely. Obviously their hormones had gotten the better of them. Lucas and Peyton both chuckled. They knew that feeling.

"Once again, I want to say congratulations to Keith and Ashley. A love like theirs only comes once. They are incredibly lucky that they don't have to search for it", Jake said sincerely before he walked off stage. He was greeted by Brooke Davis.

Peyton watched with baited breath as they both talked. He kept shifting his weight from foot to foot and she kept tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, Peyton didn't see that move often but when she did it meant Brooke was nervous. She watched as Brooke did most of the talking while Jake nodded. They both happened to look at Peyton before she could turn her head. Again, Jake nodded.

'At Last' by Etta James began to play. Peyton was beginning to think it was a lost cause until Jake motioned to the dance floor and Brooke happily agreed. They walked to the side hand in hand. She comfortably put her hand on his shoulder and he put his on her waist, their other two hands remained interlocked. Slowly they swayed to the love song.

"You're a good person Peyton Sawyer", Lucas whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and kissed her neck in the process. Peyton smiled as she turned to face him.

"It's Scott", she said playfully. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Lucas went to pull Peyton closer to him only to notice that she wasn't in bed. He opened his eyes and scanned the room, it was also empty. He slowly trudged down the stairs and looked into the kitchen. He had to stifle a laugh. 

Peyton was sitting on the counter with the top of their second wedding cake in one hand and a fork in the other. He also couldn't help but notice that her sleep shorts were riding up in all the right places. His male instincts took over as he approached the kitchen.

"You know", he watched as her head snapped around, "you're supposed to eat that with your spouse a year after the wedding", he watched as she pouted.

"Yea, well my son just got married, I'm allowed to do what I want", she muttered.

"I can think of something that would be much more fun to do", he said gruffly as he stood between her legs.

"And what might that be", she teased.

"Well, Keith is on his honeymoon. Ellie is sleeping at a friend's, and my mom took Mikey, Anna, and R.J.", at this point he was speaking between kisses he was leaving on her shoulder.

"I guess it's a good thing I stretched earlier", she said as she closed her eyes.

"Definitely", he assured her.

He took his time. Slowly leaving kisses on her shoulder, her collar bone, her neck, then finally her lips. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for access that was immediately granted. Together their tongues moved in a slow and steady dance. Lucas's hands crawled up her tight tank top, stopping when they reached his destination. He gently massaged her breast all the while his mouth never left hers. They were both fighting for oxygen but didn't want to stop. Peyton's hand grazed the top of his boxers and she felt Lucas suck in a deep breath. Finally they broke apart. They looked at each other, her top was crooked, his hair was a mess and their lips were swollen and practically blue.

Peyton was the first to lunge forward attacking his mouth again. She ran her hands up and down his bare chest and he ran his along her slender legs. He pushed her down onto the counter and positioned himself on top so that he knew she wasn't going to get crushed. He leaned back down lifting her shirt in the process. He left hot opened mouth kisses all over her stomach; these were the same kisses that almost got them into trouble their junior year. He kissed all the way before stopping to look at her.

"Up…stairs", she said between spurts of breath. He eagerly did as he was told. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the counter, her legs immediately going around his toned waist.

Peyton smiled, now it was her turn to please him. As he walked up the stairs Peyton began to suck on the hinge of his jaw. She smiled when she heard him groan. She stopped what she was doing, only for a moment to kiss him passionately on the mouth, their tongues quickly battling before she pulled back and returned to her original task. Before long they were in the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and hovered above her so that they could both catch their breath.

Her eyes were closed in anticipation and she was biting her lip to suppress any upcoming moans. He smiled as he took one of her pointed breasts into his mouth, gently swirling his tongue and sucking easily while he played with the other. She let out a loud moan and Lucas smiled. His mouth attacked the other breast as his hand moved around her body. He traced her curves, her beauty marks, and the one little mole that was on her hip all while never leaving his eyes or mouth from the task at hand. Finally his hand slipped below the waist of her shorts.

She gasped as his finger lightly grazed over her eagerly awaiting center. He rubbed the length of his finger back and forth, causing her to lift her hips in anticipation. She gasped even louder when his finger finally entered her. He moved slowly at first, almost tortuously considering the place she was already at in excitement.

"Lucasss", she moaned as he continued to tease her. She pulled his face up to her and kissed him again, slowly rolling on top of him in the process. She kissed her way down his bare chest. When she reached his boxers she looked back up at him. His head was tilted back and one of his hands was playing with her hair. She smiled as she hooked her finger inside his boxers, pulling them down in one motion. She kissed his length before she stroked him with her hand.

"Faster", he groaned out, but she simply shook her head. He wanted to play games before and it was her turn now. She continued with a slow and steady pace as he bucked his hips in an attempt to quicken it. When he realized he wasn't going to get his way he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

"No more teasing", he said between breaths.

"Okay", she promised.

She slowly lowered herself onto him. Their movements were slow, but they steadily increased. She gently bit his shoulder to muffle the moan that escaped her lips. Lucas smiled as their movements increased and they both grew closer. With one last drawn out thrust Peyton collapsed on top of Lucas. They both lay there, trying to catch their breaths.

"I love you", he whispered as he pulled her closer.

"I love you too", she said as she kissed his neck.

"Keith is gunna be happy right", he asked timidly, "I mean they are young", he said obviously.

"Lucas, they are young but they're also in love. And I know that we've had a rough few months but I think that they've learned a lot from us", she said confidently. He smiled at her answer and together they fell asleep.

* * *

Okay so, I'm sorry for my lack of an update. I had some serious writers block. The last chapter will be up eventually, I don't know when so I cant make any promises but leave some and let me know what you think. 


	25. Greatest Story Ever Told

I own nothing.

* * *

One month went by. It was nearing the middle of August and Keith and Ashley had just returned from their honeymoon yesterday. Of course the newlywed's talked of the sights they saw and the interesting people they met while they were with their parent's. When they were around their friends they talked of some of the 'finer' points of the trip. 

Their departure for Duke was fast approaching; last minute packing was on the radar. Lucas and Peyton's anniversary was also a quiet known fact among the Scott family. Their plans to celebrate it were also in quiet planning.

"I cannot believe we have to say goodbye again so soon", Peyton said as she put some of Keith's shirts in his bag.

"Peyt, we still have a few days", he reassured her.

"I know. It just feels weird you know", she said as she scrunched her face.

"I love it when you do that", he said adoringly.

"Do what", Peyton said as she slightly tilted her head.

"When you scrunch your face, you look cute", he said as he walked towards her.

"Easy there buddy. We've got a lot more stuff to pack", she joked as he left a trail of kisses along her neck.

"How about a ten minute break", he said as he kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth before she placed her hands on his chest and gently pulled away.

"Not yet. We need to get some of his stuff packed up", she laughed at his expression.

"Why isn't he doing this", Lucas asked. He was obviously frustrated. Peyton laughed as she took his hands in hers.

"He said he had something he needed to take care of", she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I thought we needed to get his stuff packed up", he mocked her. She feigned a hurt expression.

"Well I thought we could use a ten minute break. If you disagree I guess I'll just get back to packing", she made it about three steps before Lucas pulled her back and threw her over his shoulder.

"I agree completely", he said as he headed in pursuit of their bedroom. Peyton's laughter filling the hallway.

Downstairs Keith was taking care of his prior needs.

"Okay so mom and dad's anniversary is in two days. Does everyone have the final plans for what to do", he watched as everyone nodded.

"We can't say happy anversary to them", Anna asked as she put her head into her hand.

"No", Keith said firmly, "they have to think that we don't remember. It will make the surprise even better", he whispered as he heard his bedroom door opening. All the children looked at each other when they heard Peyton's laughter.

"They've had one heck of a year", Ellie said with a sad smile.

"Yea they have, which is why they need this", Keith said confidently.

"Okay so what time should we go to the Rivercourt to set up", Mikey asked as he prepared to write it down.

"You all get there at five. Ash and I are going to bring mom and dad there at seven", he watched as Mikey concentrated on his writings.

"Ellie you're all set with the song right", Keith asked.

"Yea, Jake gave me my last lesson yesterday", she said proudly. Jake had asked to be a silent participator in the event. He had forgiven Peyton wholeheartedly, but he still felt a little foolish.

"Alright, the only thing left to do is wait", Keith and all the other children nodded.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas lay in bed together. Today was their eighteenth wedding anniversary. 

"Well, since we've celebrated our anniversary a little early", Lucas joked. He was referring to the fact that they were currently a tangled mass of naked limbs, "How about some breakfast", he watched as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on", she said eagerly. They showered, got dressed, and headed downstairs only to be met by all their children.

"Hey guys", Peyton said as she kissed each of them.

"Hey", they all responded.

"Okay, what's with the robot mode", Lucas joked.

"Nothing", Keith answered quickly, "I'm going to Ash's, last minute packing."

"I'm taking these three to grandmas and then I'm going to Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley's", Ellie said while quickly gathering them up.

"Oh umm…" Peyton was cut off.

"Don't wait up", Keith and Ellie yelled as they walked out the door.

Peyton turned to face Lucas. She pouted as she walked into his embrace.

"What's wrong", he asked as he rubbed her back.

"Not one of them said happy anniversary", she whined.

"Maybe they forgot", he offered.

"No, the only one who could use that excuse is R.J. because he doesn't even talk yet. The others have no excuse", she said threateningly, "Besides, Anna is always the first to wish it to us, she always remembers", it was obvious Peyton was a little hurt.

"Well, maybe they just…maybe they want to wait until later, you know, give us some time to enjoy ourselves", Lucas said as he wiggled his brows suggestively.

Peyton laughed in spite of herself. "You are something else Mr. Scott", she said as she kissed him sweetly.

"I know", he teased as he pulled her back and kissed her a little less sweetly.

The afternoon went on and now it was well into the evening, nearing seven o'clock.

"Okay something must be wrong", Peyton insisted as she and Lucas lay on the couch together.

"Why's that", he asked absentmindedly. He knew the reason; she had been bothered by it all day.

"Because nobody. Not one person call to wish us a happy anniversary. Not your mom. Not my dad. Nathan, Haley…no one", she pouted.

"Maybe they forgot", wrong thing to say.

"Forgot", she said bitterly, "they could not have forgotten. This is like a freakin milestone. There might not have even been an eighteenth anniversary", she stopped when she noticed the look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry", she said quietly.

"Don't be", he said without looking at her.

"Lucas", she begged, "please look at me", after he still refused to she used her finger to tilt his chin up.

"What", he asked sadly.

"I'm sorry", she said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it", he said unconvincingly, "I'm going to shower. Don't forget our reservations tonight", he called out as he walked up the stairs.

"Good job Peyton", she muttered to herself. She trudged up the stairs and took a shower in one of their other bathrooms so that they would be ready at the same time. She stepped into her dress and slipped on her shoes. She opened the door and was faced with the man who had occupied her thoughts.

"Hey", she said timidly.

"Hi", he said solemnly, "you look amazing", he said with a slight smile as he looked her up and down. Peyton blushed.

"You do too", she whispered as she straightened his tie.

"Shall we", he asked as he stuck out his arm.

"We shall", she said while slipping her arm through his.

"I am sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I only meant that this was even bigger because of the circumstances and-"

She was cut off when Lucas pressed his lips to hers. "I know. And I'm sorry for how I reacted. Now let's go have one hell of an anniversary", he said excitedly. They walked to the front door and were surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

"Keith…Ashley, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked with pure confusion in her voice.

"We're taking you somewhere", Ashley spoke as she walked toward her mother-in-law.

"Where are we going exactly", Lucas asked as they were both ushered from the house.

"We can't tell you", Keith said as he got into the drivers seat.

"But we need you to wear these", Ashley said meekly as she handed them both blindfolds. Lucas and Peyton looked at each other before looking at the blindfolds. Peyton smiled.

"Okay", she agreed without hesitation.

"What, all the times I asked you to wear a blindfold you gave me such a hard time. Why is this all of a sudden no big deal", he whined.

"Because it's our son and his wife. Besides, maybe we can keep these for later", she said seductively. Lucas grabbed the blindfold and put it on immediately.

"Gross", Keith gagged.

"Oh please", Peyton said, "you're married now, we know how things work", she couldn't see it but she knew both teens were blushing. After about a fifteen minute ride they had reached their destination.

"Can these come off now", Lucas groaned in annoyance.

"Not yet", Keith snapped.

"That's what you have to look forward to in eighteen years", Peyton joked to Ashley.

Ashley watched as Peyton and Lucas held hands. They were both completely blindfolded but found each other and held on to each other perfectly. They truly did complete the other person.

"I think I'll be okay with that", she said sincerely.

* * *

Keith approached the group with his finger on his lips. He and Ashley seated his parents before they all took to the stage. 

"Okay, you can take them off now", he yelled from where he was.

Peyton gasped at her surroundings. They were at the Rivercourt. Pillows and blankets were tossed around the blacktop. Karen, Larry, Nathan, Haley, and their kids were scattered about. A small stage had been set up and was currently where all her and Lucas's children stood.

"Lucas", she asked him.

"I have no clue", he said honestly.

"Okay, so we do know what today is", Ellie spoke up, "we've had this in the works for quite a while and we hope you enjoy", Keith spoke next.

"If this idea seems a little familiar it's because we had some help. We know that it was done for Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley in high school but we thought this was the perfect way to relive everything that is the tortured artist and the tortured athlete", he smirked.

"So without further ado, we present Leyton: An Epic Romance", Mikey finished before he stepped back in line. As they walked off stage Anna yelled something.

"Happy Anversary", the group laughed. Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand and interlaced their fingers. They both waited eagerly for the skits to begin.

Ellie and her boyfriend Josh took to the stage in similar outfits that Peyton and Lucas had sported nineteen years ago.

"Why are you a cheerleader?" they all chuckled at the dead on look Ellie gave, "I mean no offense or anything but you're about the least cheery person I know", Josh said

"First of all you don't me. Second of all…you don't know me", Ellie said with her hand on her hip.

"Did I really sound like that", Peyton whispered with a horrified expression on her face.

"Yea", Lucas chuckled, "I hope Josh knows what he's getting into" he joked.

Next, the newlyweds took to the stage.

"Peyton I…"

"Don't, it was stupid okay. We just, we got carried away. I didn't mean anything"

"It didn't?" Keith questioned with the same hurt in his voice.

"Of course it did", Ashley whispered.

When the curtains opened Lucas and Peyton could not control their laughter

"We kinda lost each other for a while but hopefully that's over right…considering our history", Karen said quietly.

"It's always going to be there isn't it?"

"You and Me", Larry said as simply as Lucas had.

The curtain opened to reveal a familiar couple. He was sporting a blonde wig and she had a horrible looking curly one.

"I love you Lucas" Haley blurted out.

Nathan smiled. "I love you too Peyton…we've been through so much…"

"You don't understand. I've been holding this in for a really long time and I need you to know. I love you…I'm in love with you", Haley spoke with the same emotion Peyton had.

"Oh", Nathan responded. The curtains closed as everyone chuckled and Peyton punched Lucas.

"What was that for", he asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Making me freak out that night", she whispered.

"It's you", Keith said when they re-opened.

"What?"

"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you", Ashley grinned

"It's you Peyton", Keith said as he brushed her hair.

The curtain closed as the two kissed.

"I made up for it", Lucas teased as he pulled Peyton in for a kiss.

When they reopened James and his new girlfriend sat on the stage. They had a mock set up of Peyton's kitchen.

"You missed some", she giggled as she pointed to her shoulder.

James gladly licked it off, "You know I take that back, this is the best cookie I've ever had"

The curtain closed as they both lay on the floor.

Josh was in front of Ellie on bended knee when the curtain came up.

"About three weeks ago we were here in the middle of this court and you said you were going to tell me something that would change my life forever. Now I'm going to tell you- well ask you something that will change your life forever. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?" Josh was a nervous as if he was really asking her.

"Yes, Lucas of course I'll marry you!" she shouted as Josh picked her up.

The curtains closed. And Peyton looked at Lucas with tears in her eyes. He hugged her as Keith took the stage again.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you all know where things went from there. They had some pretty severe bumps and some long detours but they made it through. So mom and dad we all just want to say HAPPY ANNIVERSARY" everyone shouted all at once. Lucas and Peyton kissed before they sat down again.

Peyton scanned the group trying to find a pair of eyes. Some of those memories Peyton had told the kids but only some of them. The others, well the others she had only told to one person.

Brooke Davis.

She was standing off to the edge of the water watching everyone on the court. Peyton sent her an appreciative smile and Brooke sent one back.

They really would get there eventually.

Peyton brought her attention back to the stage. A projector was dropped and various pictures filled the screen. Some were from graduation, their weddings, the honeymoon, the birth of the kids, parties, holidays, anniversaries and recent ones; including the one Karen took a few months back.

After it ended Ellie took the stage, her guitar in hand.

"Okay, hey everyone", she said shyly, "Umm, we need some room cleared so the happy couple could share this moment", she watched as Nathan moved their table and threw the pillows to the side, "Alright, this is something I've been working on for a while. I had some help from a silent participator though", Peyton again looked near the edge of the river. She saw Jake and smiled.

"Thank you", she mouthed to him.

He shook his head, "Thank you", he mouthed back as he put his arm around Brooke.

"Here is my version of my parents wedding song", she said with a smile as she began the first few cords.

"Well Mrs. Scott, May I?" Lucas asked as he stuck out his hand.

"Certainly Mr. Scott", she said as she took his and hand put it around her waist. They swayed together slowly as their daughter's gentle voice echoed in the night.

**Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are**

"Well, we had on hell of a year", he whispered.

"Yes we have", she whispered back.

**If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand**  
**Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day**

"I love you so much", he said as he pulled her closer.

"I love you too", she said as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

**But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight**

"We're pretty lucky", Peyton said as she looked around her.

"I'm pretty lucky", Lucas said as he stared into her eyes.

"Yea you are", she teased.

**I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know I'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all I need**

"We've come a long way haven't we?" He said quietly as he traced circles on her back.

"It has been an interesting near two decades", she knew interesting wasn't the right word but she honestly didn't know what was.

**And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight**

"Interesting", he questioned with a smirk.

"I couldn't think", she said innocently.

"How about adventurous, or remarkable, or exciting", he rambled on.

"Well that is why you are the writer in the family", she teased as they shared a quick kiss.

In the silences that lingered between them they took turns whispering the song to each other.

**And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day**

"I'm glad they surprised us like this", Peyton said adoringly.

"Me too, it shows they care", he said thankfully.

"It also shows that they know we're real. That we have re-established everything we've needed to", she spoke sincerely. Lucas smiled as he tightened his grip on her. He truly loved this woman with everything he had.

**but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight  
**

"Here's to an amazing eighteen years", Lucas whispered as the song ended.

"Here's to many more", Peyton said softly as they shared a kiss.

* * *

Alright…the very last chapter. I like the way it came out. Thanks to everyone who has read it, I appreciate all the reviews and everything. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Don't forget to let me know. 


End file.
